Recueil des Histoires Abandonnées ou en cours de Réécriture
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Toutes mes histoires de Naruto qui me paraissent mauvaises ou améliorables. Certaines seront récrites, d'autres sont abandonnées. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui appréciaient ces histoires, mais j'étais dans l'obligation de les mettre tous ici, j'espère que leurs futures sorties éventuelles vous permettront d'êtres rassasiés. ( Que des histoires de Naruto avec quelques Cross-overs )
1. Blacklight 1

**Naruto -BlackLight- : L'Avènement d'un Dieu**

 _ **Hiro Takayushi était le meneur des recherches du projet ''Blacklight''. Lorsque le Sandaime Hokage avait découvert ce projet il avait donné une mission à ses agents secrets d'assassiner tout ceux qui ont été impliquées dans ce projet inconnu...A son malheur Hiro s'était échappé de cela et sur ça route, il tomba sur un petit garçon blond qui traînait dans les décombres des poubelles...Sachant qu'il n'avait plus le choix...Il prit le flacon qu'il avait fabriqué pour l'injecter dans le jeune garçon…**_

 _ **Il ne savait pas que à ce moment la il avait crée quelque chose de nouveau dans le monde shinobi...Un garçon rejeté par son village de naissance doté d'une puissance incroyable...Naruto Uzumaki armé de la puissance du projet ''Blacklight'' mènera sa conquête des nations élémentaires pour devenir le dieu de ce monde…**_

 _ **Dark!Naruto Blackligt!Naruto Godlike!Naruto**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PROLOGUE**

Hiro Takayushi courait en toute vitesse à travers les rues de Konoha...Il était essoufflé mais il savait qu'il devait tout faire pour échapper à cela. Si les Anbu envoyés par le Hokage le retrouvent, il n'allait pas survivre.

Il tenait dans ses mains un flacon qui contenait un liquide rougeâtre...Ce liquide était tout ce qui restait de son ''Projet Blacklight''. Il était le principal meneur de ces recherches…Étant un ancien apprenti de Orochimaru, il avait tenté de dépasser l'esprit du Sannin et il voulait créer quelque chose capable de rendre quelqu'un beaucoup plus fort...Pour cela il devait beaucoup financer et il avait également besoin de cobayes humains...Sachant que le Hokage ne serait pas d'accord, il avait demandé à quelques connaissances de lui offrir le moyen de mener cela discrètement…

A son insu...Le Hokage avait découvert ses manigances et maintenant il devait s'échapper pour ne pas que son projet ne valent plus rien...Il n'avait pas travaillé sur ce projet pendant dix ans pour mourir sans avoir donné ce pouvoir à quelqu'un…

Il aurait bien voulu donner ce flacon à un humain mais le Sandaime avait mis le village en état d'alerte et donc il n'avait personne qu'il pouvait croiser pour lui injecter ce flacon…

C'était pour cela qu'il tenait de se trouver un abri...Voyant un coin ombrageux...Il se précipita en vitesse vers cette zone...Il découvrit avec curiosité un enfant aux cheveux blond fouiller dans les poubelles…

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que son projet pouvait aller à l'étape finale...L'expérience qui allait démontrer si ces recherches ont été fructueuses…Un sourire sanguinaire fit surface sur ces lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait du garçon inconscient de sa présence…

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas s'en sortir vivant mais au moins il aurait mené ses recherches à bout…Il pourrait voir de l'enfer si son projet serait un sucées ou non…

Arrivant à quelques centimètres du garçon il l'attrapa brutalement...Ne laissant pas le temps au garçon de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait…

Frappant son crane avec force...Il lui fit perdre connaissance…Il sortit de sa manche une seringue pour introduire dans celle-ci le liquide qui se trouvait dans son flacon…

Ayant tout mis dans la seringue...Il frappa avec la pointe de sa seringue l'épaule à l'air libre du garçon...Il injecta en vitesse tout le contenu dans le système sanguin du garçon avant de le jeter dans la poubelle qu'il fouillait...Il ne voulait pas que les forces spéciales du Hokage trouvent le garçon…

Lançant un dernier regard vers le petit garçon...Il sortit du coin sombre pour essayer de courir le plus loin possible du garçon…

Son sourire n'avait pas disparus…Il avait réussi...Son expérience si, elle est une réussite alors le monde shinobi sera changé...Par le petit garçon…

Dix minutes plus tard il sera tué par le kunai d'un shinobi masqué ayant la chevelure argenté...Celui-ci le brûlera sur le champ...En faisant cette erreur personne ne saurait que le petit garçon était doté d'un pouvoir incroyable capable de changer le monde shinobi à son noyau...Après tout il fallait un Yamanaka pour observer dans l'esprit du scientifique dérangé...Le Sandaime avait fait une erreur qui allait le mordre dans quelques années…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps le corps du garçon se développait dans un vitesse pharamineuse...Ce que le scientifique fou ne savait pas...C'était le fait que le garçon en question était un certain Naruto Uzumaki, le conteneur du puissant Kyubi no Yoko...En raison du sceau mis en place par le Yondaime, le Chakra Yang scellé à l'intérieur guérissait le corps du garçon pour fusionner l'Adn du garçon à la substance injecté en lui…

Ce que Kyubi ne savait pas...C'était le fait que cette utilisation de son chakra Yang se faisait absorber par la substance...Créant quelque chose de nouveau…

Si Naruto n'aurait pas eux le chakra du Kyubi, il serait mort...Mais en raison du Kyubi, l'expérience du scientifique fou avait créer une nouvelle substance...Une substance capable d'absorber tout ce qu'il touche…

Dans les limbes de l'esprit du jeune Naruto des yeux rouges fendus regardait frénétiquement dans tous les sens pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait...Son chakra se mélangeait à celui de son conteneur...Sachant très bien ce qui lui arrivait…Il n'avait qu'une pensée…

 _ **« Maudit sois-tu Konoha...Yondaime...Madara...Hashirama...Kushina...Mito...Naruto allez tous en enfer…Père on dirait que je vais enfin te rejoindre dans l'au delà…»**_

Cela n'était pas la seule chose qui se déclenchait…Lorsque Minato avait scellé la partie Yang du Kyubi no Yoko...Il avait également scellé une partie de son chakra tout comme celui de sa femme, Kushina Uzumaki…

Maintenant que le sceau se faisait absorbé par Naruto...Les deux parents de Naruto étaient contraint de se manifester pour aider leur fils à l'éventuelle sortie du Kyubi...A leur insu...Cela n'arriverait pas mais ils seront également absorbé par Naruto…Donnant ainsi à Naruto la possibilité de connaître et de maîtriser toutes leurs connaissances…

Naruto était devenu quelque chose de rare...Quelque chose qui dépassait le monde shinobi...Il était doté d'une puissance qui dépassait le Rikudo Sennin, Le Juubi, Kaguya…

Avec ce pouvoir en sa possession, Naruto pourrait être considéré comme divin maintenant…Espérant pour le monde shinobi que le fils du Yondaime Hokage n'allait pas utiliser ce pouvoir pour des moyens sombres…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto regardait avec calme Mizuki disparaître dans le néant...Il venait d'absorber l'homme vil qui voulait l'utiliser comme un vulgaire chiffon sale...Au début, il voulait directement tuer cette nuisance mais lorsque celui-ci avait proposé de lui voler le Parchemin interdit...Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion...Il pouvait prendre en note toutes les techniques notés à l'intérieur de ce parchemin…

Il sentit Iruka approcher...Sachant qu'il devrait pas être trop suspect, il créa rapidement un Kage Bushin qui ressemblait à Mizuki…Sachant qu'il avait toutes les connaissances et le chakra de l'instructeur de l'académie...Il pouvait créer un clone capable de gérer les interrogations que ce Mizuki allait recevoir…

Donnant un regard au clone qui comprit tout de suite ce que demandait son créateur...Il se mit à terre tout en regardant avec défaite Naruto…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque Iruka avait entendu que Naruto Uzumaki avait volé le parchemin interdit...Il s'était tout de suite mis en route pour attraper le jeune garnement…

Dix minutes plus tard il trouva debout devant un Mizuki battu avec un regard misérable...Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait...ainsi il demanda à Naruto…

« Naruto puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le garçon se tourna vers Iruka avec un petit sourire avant de regarder sombrement Mizuki qui tressaillit sous le regard intense du blondinet…

« Mizuki-sensei ma trompé...Lorsque j'ai raté l'examen Genin, il était venu à moi en m'expliquant qu'il y avait un test supplémentaire qui me permettrait d'obtenir le rang de Genin...Ainsi j'ai volé le le parchemin des techniques interdites pour y apprendre une technique...Je me suis ainsi emparé du parchemin et j'y ais appris une technique qui ma permis de battre Mizuki-sensei… »

Iruka regarda bouche bée entre Naruto et Mizuki...Il comprit tout de suite que Naruto s'était fait trompé par son ami et collègue...Il regarda avec mépris Mizuki pour avoir confirmation des dires de Naruto…

« Est-ce vrai Mizuki ? As-tu vraiment trompé Naruto pour voler le parchemin interdit ? »

Voyant Mizuki baisser la tete honteusement vers le bas…Il avait sa confirmation…

« Pourquoi Mizuki ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit plus...Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas recevoir d'autres réponses il se tourna vers Naruto qui le regardait intensément...Il prit la parole…

« Naruto-kun...Quelle technique as-tu appris ? »

Celui-ci sourit avant de faire un joint en croix avec ses mains…

« - **Multi clonage supra-** »

Iruka regarda avec émerveillement la quantité de clones crées par Naruto…Il ne pouvait que sourire avec tendresse à cela...Le petit garçon qui s'était proclamé Hokage depuis tout petit se rapprochait bien de son rêve...Il savait quoi faire pour rendre heureux Naruto…

« Naruto-kun...Ferme tes yeux, s'il te plaît, j'ai un cadeau à te faire…»

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arriva dans un terrain sombre et isolé...Il ferma les yeux avant dire…

« Bonsoir...Alpha est de retour…»

Une porte souterraine fut ouverte au dessus du sol avant que Naruto n'y pénètre avec tranquillité...Lorsqu'il était complètement entré à l'intérieur la porte secrète se referma totalement…

Après une longue marche...Il arriva vers une lourde porte fermé par un sceau de reconnaissance…Il l'ouvrit facilement…

Il tomba nez à nez avec deux hommes masqués...Ils s'inclinèrent…

« Naruto-sama...Danzo-sama vous attend dans son bureau… »

Il hocha la tête avant de traverser les multiples terrains d'entraînements, salles d'expériences, les cellules de prisonniers…Il arriva finalement au bout de quelques minutes devant le bureau de Danzo…

Il frappa à la porte...Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre un ENTREZ…

Il entra tranquillement avant de voir Danzo assis tranquillement sur un canapé installé sur le coté droit du bureau...Il vit Danzo dire à ces deux Anbu de partir...Lorsqu'ils étaient partis, Danzo s'inclina devant Naruto…

« Maître…Que puis-je faire de votre présence… »

Naruto s'assit tranquillement sur la chaise qui se trouvait à coté du bureau avant de prendre la parole avec calme…

« Parle moi de ce qui s'est passé à la dernière réunion du conseil...»

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto s'ennuyait à attendre son sensei...Déjà qu'il tombe dans cette équipe pathétique...Comment ces deux crétins ont pu devenir shinobi...L'un était un malade mental et l'autre était une fan-girl idiote...Franchement...Le pire c'était le sensei...Kakashi Hatake...Certes il était un génie mais au-delà de cela...Il était un pervers, un crétin qui reste dans le passé, un gars paresseux et il était toujours en retard…

Soufflant de dépit il se leva pour sortir de la salle de classe...Il ne pouvait rester avec ces deux nouveaux coéquipiers crétins...Bon sang...Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà pris Konoha sous sa domination…

Il soupira avec calme...Il savait très bien qu'il était encore trop tôt pour dévoiler sa puissance...Il devait y aller lentement...Après tout il lui manquait encore six bijus à absorber...Les seuls qu'ils avait absorbé furent le Sanbi et le Rokubi qu'il avait dérobé à leurs conteneurs respectifs lorsqu'il était parti à Kiri pour arrêter la guerre civile...D'ailleurs il avait absorbé un certain homme masqué qui était responsable de l'attaque d'il y à quelques années…

Il était peut etre l'homme le plus fort du monde actuellement mais il savait qu'il devait encore attendre longtemps avant que l'Akatsuki se développe et que Danzo continue à chercher des orphelins aux quatre coins des nations élémentaires pour en faire des marionnettes à lui…

Il n'était certainement pas encore prêt pour écraser les nations élémentaires...mais il savait que d'ici cinq ans environ il pourrait enfin lancer son grand plan de conquête du monde shinobi…

Lorsqu'il commencerait son plan...Il détruirait en premier Konoha...Ce village ne méritait pas d'exister dans son nouveau monde…Dans un monde où il serait le dieu…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il regarda avec dédain Haku être absorbé par lui...Il ne pouvait que sourire dans le contentement...Encore un Kekkei Genkai en sa possession...Cela lui en fait déjà cinq…

Il fit rapidement un clone qui ressemblait à cent pourcent à Haku avant de l'envoyer à Zabuza...D'ailleurs il tuerait la-bas ce foutu Zabuza et ce débile de Gato...A cela il prendrait tout l'argent et les contrats commerciaux qu'avait ce petit mercenaire…Il donnerait la moitié à Nami pour qu'ils le regardent comme un héros...Il espérait que les orphelins de Nami seraient utiles pour ses projets…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il venait d'arriver à Uzushio pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant…En ayant toutes les connaissances et les souvenirs de sa mère en lui, il savait que dans le bureau du Uzukage qui était certainement encore intact en raison des nombreux sceaux placés dessus, il y avait un grand nombre objets et techniques précieux…

Partant vers le bureau du Uzukage il remarqua avec rage les restes du village natal de sa mère...Ce village détruit par trois des cinq grands villages cachés...Il serra furieusement ses poings...Il allait se venger...Tout ceux qui ont fait du tors aux Uzumaki...allaient payer de leurs vies...Que ce soient des enfants, des adultes, des anciens...Tout doit disparaître...Il n'aurait aucune pitié...Il ferait comme ils ont massacré son peuple…

Il arriva devant le seul bâtiment intact de cette horreur qu'à traversé Uzu...Il vit plusieurs sceaux bloquer le passage...Il savait quoi faire...Coupant son pouce droit, il toucha avec le sang qui tomba le sceau qui tenait tout cela intact...Il vit avec grande joie les sceaux se dissiper laissant le bâtiment du Uzukage grand ouvert pour lui...Il était après tout le arrière petit-fils du Uzukage...C'était naturel que le sceau accepte son entré dans le bureau du Uzukage…

Souriant avec folie il entra dans le bâtiment pour chercher ce qu'il voulait…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pouvait le sentir...Il en était sur...Le conteneur du Ichibi était à Konoha...Quelle merveilleuse chance de tomber sur le Démon à une queue à Konoha...C'était comme si ses proies venaient à lui…

Souriant follement il décida de faire une première approche pour voir à quoi ressemblait le conteneur du Ichibi...Ce serait pendant les examens genins qu'il absorberait le Ichibi…

Il savait que son stupide sensei qui n'a que l'œil pour l'Uchiha qui était obsédé par son frère...allait nommer son équipe aux examens chunins...Il espérait repérer des personnes intéressantes…

Il espérait juste que ses foutus coéquipiers n'allaient pas lui donner des maux de têtes pendant ces examens...Il savait combien ils étaient faibles...Surtout cette Haruno...De toute façon il avait décidé qu'il allait définitivement quitter l'équipe sept lorsqu'il serait gradé...Il avait Danzo qui allait le nommer pour être gradé plus haut…

Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait arriver quelque chose pendant ces examens…Il sentait que cela allait lui profiter d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Reprenant sa marche...Il repéra de loin le conteneur du Ichibi...Il rit avec folie avant de s'élancer vers sa proie…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Voilà le Prologue de cette nouvelle fanfiction...J'espère que vous appréciez ?**

 **Le prochain risque de sortir très rapidement car je vais surfer sur la première partie de Naruto...La deuxième partie sera la où les choses intéressantes allaient commencer…**

 **Si vous n'aimez pas un Naruto Godlike plus fort que Hagoromo, Kaguya et le Juubi...Passez le tour...Cette histoire est juste un petit plaisir que j'ai voulu écrire…**

 **Sinon pour le couple...Pourquoi pas un NarutoxKaguya ? Un Naruto divin mérite juste une personne au niveau divin...Ne trouvez vous pas cela tout à fait pertinente ? Moi si…**


	2. Chap 1 Histoire du Rokudaime

_**L'Histoire du Rokudaime Hokage : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**_

 _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, le Rokudaime Hokage, le grand héros de la quatrième guerre shinobi, la seconde venue du Sage des six chemins, retrace sa vie à travers un livre. Venez lire une histoire riche en émotion._

 _UA_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **Introduction**_

Bonjour ou Bonsoir cher lecteur. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze plus communément connue comme le Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, le village caché par les feuilles. J'ai d'autres noms, mais je préfère bien sûr ce titre.

Dans ce petit livre, je vais vous retranscrire ma vie, toutes les peines et joies. Je vais vous le dire d'emblée que ce n'était pas une vie facile que j'avais vécue, mais c'était également un chemin nécessaire qui m'avait amené à ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui, le plus puissant ninja du monde.

J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

 _ **Une vie difficile**_

La vie de la plupart des personnes dans Konoha était considérée comme parfaite. Le monde entier croyait que vivre dans le village caché par les feuilles leur garantirait une paix et une harmonie absolue.

Je vais être direct malgré tout l'amour que je porte pour mon lieu de naissance. C'était absolument faux. Konoha était loin d'être un village parfait. D'ailleurs, ce genre de chose n'existait pas. Comme chaque endroit, mon village avait certaines zones sombres. La vie n'était pas rose pour tout le monde. La misère les guettait dans ses lieux. C'est dans ces conditions que j'avais vécu jusqu'à mes jours genins. Je vivais dans un appartement délabré au milieu d'un bidonville. Cela peut vous paraitre surprenant, mais je vous garantis que c'était vrai. Malheureusement, cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Loin de là. Au début de ma vie, je n'étais pas réellement aimé, j'étais hais, isolé et boudé par la plupart des villageois. Je ne comprenais pas du haut de mes cinq ans. Oui, je devais vivre seul dans un appartement à l'âge de cinq ans. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, voyez-vous la matrone de l'orphelinat croyait que j'étais assez grand pour me débrouiller seul. Ainsi, elle m'avait exclue quand j'avais quatre ans.

Pendant une année entière, j'avais vécu dans les rues sombres et froides de Konoha, sans abri et sans que personne ne vienne à mon secours. Ma survie était seulement due au Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Il m'avait trouvé dans un carton en plein hiver. Ce jour, j'avais rencontré la première personne que je considérerais comme précieux. Lorsqu'il m'avait vue dans une forme minable, son regard avait dû regret en lui, comme si, il avait échoué sur quelque chose. Sans hésiter, il m'avait pris dans ses bras et il s'était précipité vers l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet, j'observais le village et ce que je voyais était étonnant pour moi. Tout le monde offrait un respect sans précédent au vieil homme. En voyant ce genre de réaction, je me disais que j'allais tout faire pour être comme l'homme. Que je gagnerais leur respect et non leurs regards de haine. Que je serais plus détesté, mais aimé.

Dans l'hôpital, le vieil homme avait simplement crié pour que plusieurs infirmières arrivèrent en vitesse à ses côtés. Elles avaient accepté sans hésitation ses ordres. C'était à ce moment que je m'étais évanoui.

Plus tard, je m'étais réveillé dans un lit chaud. Le vieil homme lui était à mes côtés et il me souriait brillamment malgré un air triste qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher. C'était à ce moment que je lui avais demandé, pourquoi tout le monde le respectait tant. Il m'avait dit qu'il était le Hokage. Je lui posé ainsi une autre question. Qu'est-ce qu'un Hokage. Il avait ri et m'avait parlé de tout ce que faisait un Hokage. C'était ce jour que j'étais convaincu. Mon rêve serait de devenir Hokage. Le vieil homme m'avait ensuite laissé et expliqué qu'il reviendrait le lendemain pour lui parler d'autre chose. J'avais hoché la tête au vieil homme avant de me coucher avec un petit sourire chaleureux. J'avais trouvé une personne précieuse.

Le lendemain, il était revenu et il m'avait expliqué que j'allais recevoir un appartement dans lequel je vivrais. À ce moment, j'étais si content que je l'avais étreint avec les larmes aux yeux tout en lui disant sans arrêt merci. J'avais remarqué que le Sandaime était ému par mon geste. Ensuite, il m'avait montré l'appartement et j'étais abasourdi par la taille, bien qu'elle ne fût pas très grande, mais pour moi, c'était le plus grand des cadeaux. Ensuite, il m'avait dit qu'il allait me montrer un lieu que j'allais certainement adorer. Ainsi, il m'avait montré le restaurant de ramen, la nourriture des dieux à mon noble avis. C'était dans ce lieu que j'avais fait la connaissance de la famille Ichiraku. Teuchi était un grand homme avec une bonté incroyable, l'homme m'avait appris à cuisiné. Ayame en outre, je la considérais comme une grande sœur, son sourire fraternel me réchauffait le cœur. C'était certainement une grande famille et je les porterais toujours dans mon cœur et je ne les remercierais pas assez pour tout ce qu'ils m'avaient apporté.

Après avoir mangé la première fois les ramens, le vieil homme m'avait amené à un endroit que je n'allais pas oublier. Ce lieu deviendrait mon sanctuaire de paix et d'harmonie. La colline des Hokage était sans doute quelque chose de grand. Sur la tête du Yondaime, le vieil homme m'avait ensuite raconté la vie des Hokage passés. J'étais absorbé dans ses récits. Ce qu'il racontait était tout simplement formidable. C'était bien sur le Yondaime Hokage qui m'avait le plus impressionné. L'homme avait vaincu le Kyubi, gagné à lui seule une guerre à l'aide d'une seule technique. Ce jour, j'avais trouvé mon modèle. Celui à travers lequel je m'inspirerais.

Les années passaient ainsi avec tranquillité. Je visitais mes personnes précieuses à chaque fois que je le pouvais. Malgré la haine que je recevais encore des villageois. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que je ne pourrais rien y faire à ce moment. Alors je prenais leur haine avec un sourire sachant très bien que ces regards, plus tard, deviendraient de l'admiration. J'avais même demandé à mon Jiji de m'offrir des moyens pour se former et devenir un grand ninja. Le vieil homme m'avait donné quelques livres à étudier. Bien sûr, ces livres n'étaient que des bases d'apprentissage. De ce fait, je dévorais livre par livre. L'histoire de Konoha et des Nations élémentaires me passionnait énormément. J'aimais également lire les différents lieux qui pouvaient exister. La mythologie et les histoires anciennes m'émerveillaient autant. Je lisais tout ce qui passait dans mes mains. Ces livres étaient devenus l'un de mes plus grands refuges. Grace à elles, je comprenais que le monde dans lequel je vivais était un monde sanglant et destructeur. J'avais aussi lu sur toute compétence qu'un ninja pouvait avoir. J'avais ainsi décidé de me former dans tous les arts et devenir comme le Sandaime Hokage, une légende surnommée comme le Professeur du fait de sa maitrisé parfait dans les arts ninjas. Je commençais de ce fait les bases de shinobi. Donc, je commençais à conditionner mon corps. Le ninjutsu était hors de question tant que je n'avais pas débloqué mon chakra. Alors j'avais commencé la partie physique pendant une année avant d'ouvrir mon chakra. D'ailleurs, c'était à mes sept ans que je l'avais débloqué et ce que j'avais remarquais avec choc que je possédais une quantité affolante de Chakra. Le Sandaime Hokage était fier de moi. Il m'avait dit que j'allais rejoindre l'académie à mes huit ans.

Pour la dernière année avant d'aller à l'académie. Je m'étais concentré sur une branche très compliquée de l'art ninja. Le Fuinjutsu. Ce que j'avais découvert m'avait choqué. C'était certainement un art fantastique. En conséquence, j'avais d'abord lu que les meilleurs dans cet art étaient le Nindaime, le Yondaime Hokage et avec une grande surprise le clan Uzumaki. Moi qui croyais être un orphelin sans nom avait lu qu'en réalité, j'avais un clan et que celui-ci fut anéanti pendant la seconde guerre shinobi. J'avais demandé au Sandaime et celui-ci malgré ses réticences avait parlé de mon clan et de ma mère, Kushina Uzumaki. J'étais tellement fier d'elle que je voulais tout faire pour honorer mon clan. Lorsque j'ai eu mes huit ans, le vieil homme m'avait offert un grand cadeau. Le Katana et une lettre de ma mère. Je l'avais remercié avec les larmes aux yeux. Pour les derniers mois avant le début de l'académie, je commençais à étudier l'art qu'était le Kenjutsu.

Finalement, le jour de l'académie était arrivé rapidement. J'étais tellement excité que je tremblais avec un énorme sourire. Dans la cour de l'académie, je voyais un rassemblement. Je voyais avec un grand choc plusieurs héritiers de clan présents. Lorsque j'avais vu ceci, j'étais convaincu que ma génération serait quelque chose de grand. Avant le début du premier jour à l'académie, le Sandaime Hokage avait fait un grand discours, comme quoi nous serions l'avenir du village et qu'à travers nous la volonté du fait brulera avec force.

À ce moment, j'étais fier de mon Jiji et je me disais que je n'allais pas le décevoir. Après les senseis des classes étaient arrivé et ceux-ci avaient directement fait l'appelle. J'attendais tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse appel à moi. Lorsque j'avais entendu Uzumaki Naruto, je m'étais dressé avec fierté et j'étais parti me placer devant mes camarades de classe qui eux me regardaient avec curiosité. Quand mon sensei, un certain Iruka Umino avait commencé sa marche vers la classe, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je savais que ce jour allait changer ma vie pour toujours. Je venais de commencer la première étape vers l'accomplissement de mon rêve.

Devenir le plus grand des Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà une petite histoire que j'espère vous plaira. Cette histoire sera très courte et elle ne dépassera pas les dix chapitres.

Ensuite, je vais vous parler de ce que j'ai prévu pour mes histoires.

D'abord, je n'ai pas réellement le temps pour concentrer sur eux mais je vous garantis que je vais bientôt publier des chapitres. Les histoires aux quelles je me concentre sont bien sûr, _**Naruto : héritier d'un temps oublié**_ et _**Naruto : La Renaissance du Clan Senju**_

D'ailleurs j'ai eu des plaintes que j'écrivais trop d'histoires en même temps. Pour cela, je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas pouvoir changer ce fait de sitôt. Donc au lieu de vous plaindre profiter plutôt de mes histoires. Sachez que j'ai beaucoup d'autres projets en tête mais je sais que je dois m'avancer un peu dans mes autres écrits avant de pouvoir publier mes projets.

Je vais aussi avoir une récriture de mes histoires car j'ai une beta qui va corriger mes erreurs.

Sinon à plus. Kazushi Uzumaki.


	3. Maito Gai 1

_**Le Hokage de la jeunesse éternelle**_

 _Genre : Humour, Absurde, Three-shot._

 _Le Daimyo à la mort du Sandaime Hokage aux mains d'Orochimaru, choisis le futur Hokage, et ce n'est certainement pas Tsunade. Dites, bonjour, au Godaime Hokage, Maito Gai, la terrible bête verte du village caché de la feuille._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _-Je choisis, comme Godaime Hokage, Gai Maito._

 _Tel était les mots du Daimyo qui firent tomber les mâchoires du conseil et même Shikaku, chef du clan Nara, tomba de sa chaise. Ils ne croyaient pas leurs yeux._

 _Vraiment. Gai Maito. Hokage._

 _Le Daimyo à certainement dû se droguer avant de venir à Konoha._

 _De sa chaise, un Danzo, livide se leva et hurla sans ménagement au chef du pays du feu._

 _-Etes-vous fou, bon sang, de toutes les personnes, vous choisissez ce crétin. Putain, j'aurais même préféré Naruto Uzumaki, comme Hokage, que cet homme avec son terrible costume et ces sourcils gigantesques._

 _Le vieux faucon, à certainement du oublier à qui, il faisait face. Malheursèment le Daimyo sachant qui, il était se leva à son tour et cria comiquement au chef secret de la Racine. Bien que ce n'était pas réellement un secret. Même un crétin sans tête s'aurait que Danzo Shimura était le chef de la Racine._

 _-Danzo Shimura, je suis le Daimyo et mes choix sont irrévocables. Avez-vous oublié que c'est moi qui finance votre village shinobi. Gai Maito, a montré pour moi, suffisamment de qualités pour devenir le futur Hokage. J'ai…. Une autre voix l'interrompit rapidement._

 _-Mais, ce…ce mec, est un idiot. Il ne peut être le Hokage. La première chose qu'il ferait, serait de ne nous tuer._

 _Le Daimyo rit à cela. Il était si amusant de jouer avec son village caché. Il reprit._

 _-Vous seriez entrain de contester mes décisions, moi, ton supérieur en tout. Tout comme ta misérable vie de pathétique civil d'un poids dépassant un éléphant._

 _Le civil, baissa à ce la tête dans la honte, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de contester son maitre. Il était juste un gros parasite qui aimait se faire dominer par son chien tout en mangeant du nutella._

 _Les civils et Shinobis, ont ainsi continuer pendant une heure à essayer de convaincre le Daimyo d'arrêter sa folie qui allait plonger KONOHA, le plus grand des villages, dans un désordre impossible._

 _Finalement, tout le monde abandonna face à la persistance de celui qui gouvernait leur pays comme un enfant de six ans. Et ainsi, deux Anbu, partirent chercher Gai Maito, pour lui expliquer de sa nomination comme futur Hokage._

 _Dix minutes plus tard, un homme habillé de manière atroce et ayant le visage le plus horrible vivant sur l'univers arriva._

 _Lorsque, celui-ci vit le Daimyo, il sourit avec joie avant de hurler férocement._

 _-DAIMYO-SAMMA, C'EST UN PLAISIR DE VOUS VOIR, JE SUIS GAI MAITO, LA TERRIBLE BETE VERTE DE KONOHAAA._

 _A ce le chef supposé de Hi no Kuni sourit avec amusement alors que les civils et shinobi de Konoha, pleuraient misérablement de leur sort. Comment, ce genre de chose pouvait arriver maintenant._

 _-Bonjour, Gai-kun, je suis honoré de rencontrer un homme aussi légendaire que vous. J'ai entendu beaucoup de chose sur vous et laissez-moi vous dire….Avant que quelqu'un remarque, le Daimyo, tomba à genoux, devant un Gai, souriant. Je suis votre plus grand adorateur. Votre jeunesse ma inspiré TOUTE MA VIE. Donnez-MOI. Il sortit de nul par un stylo et UN livre Icha Icha. Un autographe._

 _Le spécialiste de Taijutsu prit le stylo et le livre et signa en vitesse avant de le redonner au Daimyo._

 _-J'espère que cela vous sera d'une grande aide, mon roi, ET, je vois que votre jeunesse éternelle est bien alimentée par vous. Vous êtes certainement un grand homme._

 _A ce le vieil homme commença à pleurer de joie._

 _-Oh, Gai-kun, je sais maintenant, pourquoi, je vous ais élu Godaime. Quelle finesse._

 _-Cela serait un grand honneur pour moi de diriger votre village._

 _-Gai-kun. Quelle jeunesse que vous possédez._

 _-Daimyo-sama. Les yeux du terrible monstre vert s'embrumèrent avant que des larmes tombèrent brutalement. Il sauta sur le Daimyo en l'étreignant avec fougue._

 _-Gai-kun. LE chef de Hi no Kuni fit de même._

 _Alors qu'une terrible scène se passait devant les autres occupants de la salle du conseil, qui soit s'étaient suicidé après avoir vu un coucher de soleil sortir de nulle part ou détourner les yeux ou encore pleurer comiquement, un homme masqué les regardaient avec un air moqueur au-dessus d'eux. Il disparut devant eux avant d'apparaitre à la porte de Konoha._

 _Là-bas, il s'effondra en pleurant de rire. Oh. Ce, était, une chose qu'il avait toujours rêve de voir. Merci, au pouvoir magique du Genjutsu. Bon sang. Il avait une grande à raconter à Kisame._

 _Ainsi, Tobi, l'homme masqué de l'Akatsuki disparut dans un flou. Quelques instant plus tard, une horde de chefs de clans ainsi que certains des civils les plus célèbres couraient de vitesse vers la sortie de ce village. Il était condamné maintenant bon sang. Ils préféraient se faire torturer par le Tsuchikage que de servir Gai Maito comme Hokage._

 _Dans le ciel, un certain Uchiha, habituellement froid, riait de manière hystérique. Madara Uchiha, vivait certainement un jour historique. Ce fut sa première victoire contre Hashirama Senju. Son rival. Qui d'ailleurs se trouvait juste en face de lui avec des nuages noirs tournant autour de lui et une terrible pluie qui l'avait inondé. Le plus puissant Uchiha ayant vécu dit._

 _-Donne-moi, ton argent. Le Senju, fit comme demander avant de sortir une liasse de monnaie qu'il jeta vers Madara, qui l'attrapa avec un sourire._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, tomba soudainement au sol devant un Jiraya surpris, avant d'hurler._

 _\- NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Salut. C'est Kazushi Uzumaki. Ceci n'est rien de sérieux, simplement un passe-temps stupide et sans intérêt. Ceci est un simple Three-shot qui sera finalisé demain. Je l'ai publié, pour vous faire profiter de mon superbe humour ( HAHAHAHAHA….Quelle blague…..mon terrible humour bien sur…..) Pour les autres histoires, il y aura certainement quelques sorties de chapitres pendant les vacances._

 _J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée, et à plus._


	4. Maito Gai 2

_**Le Hokage de la jeunesse éternelle**_

 _Genre : Humour, Absurde, Two-shot._

 _Le Daimyo à la mort du Sandaime Hokage aux mains d'Orochimaru, choisis le futur Hokage, et ce n'est certainement pas Tsunade. Dites, bonjour, au Godaime Hokage, Maito Gai, la terrible bête verte du village caché de la feuille._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-En tant que Godaime Hokage, je vous présente votre nouvelle tenue ninja que vous allez porter pour le restant de votre carrière shinobi.

Ces mots prononcés par un homme, habillé de manière monstrueuse et ressemblant à un démon avec d'énormes sourcils, furent entendus par l'ensemble des personnes rassemblées devant l'estrade créer pour la cérémonie d'inauguration du nouvel Hokage du village caché de la feuille.

Les shinobis et Kunoichis voyant la tenue, perdirent connaissance sans vergogne. Hatake Kakashi, avait activé son sharingan pour sortir de son cauchemar. Gai avait certainement perdue la tête. La tenue était exactement celle que portait le désormais godaime Hokage et son élève privilégié, Rock Lee.

Uzumaki Naruto, lui regarda ses coéquipiers qui sous le choc avaient leurs mâchoires au sol. Des larmes tombaient de ses yeux comiquement, il tenait fermement son costume orange.

Tsunade et Jiraya, eux étaient partit directement à l'exil après avoir entendue ses mots. Ils préféreraient devenir Nukenin que de vivre dans ce genre d'humiliation.

Le reste, des Konoha 12, avaient des yeux vides d'émotion, ils étaient devenus des statuts sans vie sauf Neji et Tenten qui se cognaient leurs têtes au sol avec fureur.

Enfin, pas tout à fait tous les Konoha 12 faisaient les morts, non, l'un deux était au paradis. C'était bien sur Rock Lee, qui avait été guéris par miracle par la jeunesse de son Sensei. Celui-ci avait déjà commencé, la course de sa vie en faisant un million de tours autour de Konoha, sur ses pouces.

Danzo Shimura, avait décidé de se suicidé. Après avoir vécu toute une vie pour le meilleur de son village, il ne pouvait vivre dans cette honte.

Les conseillers du Hokage moururent d'une crise cardiaque.

Kabuto, qui avait regardé à la demande de son maitre qui serait le nouvel Hokage, avait perdu la vue et la parole. Le choc, l'avait rendu faible.

Les animaux qui vivaient dans la région avaient fuis loin. Les insectes étaient partis se cacher loin. La nature, elle-même s'était recluse sur elle-même.

A oui, les civiles, eux, eh bien, avaient accepté leur sort. Malgré que la plupart eût leur tête cachée sous la terre, tout à allait bien.

De loin, Kisame et Tobi, riaient hystériquement. Ils se tenaient leurs ventres. Cela était peut-être la plus grande des blagues que le monde entier ait connues.

Le Godaime Hokage, se prononça à nouveau.

-J'ai également choisis de changer un peu le programme dans le village. J'ai créé une loi qui oblige à chaque citoyen du village caché de la feuille à partir de l'âge de sept ans, de se réveiller à quatre heure et de courir autour de Konoha jusqu'à midi. Le daimyo est d'accord sur le fait que chacun doit s'entretenir un minimum.

A ce tout le monde s'évanouit.

SAUF.

Kisame et Tobi, qui se tordaient maintenant violement de rire. Oh, mon dieu. Leur blague venait de toucher le plafond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la salle du conseil. Les chefs de clans et les civils habillé dans une atroce combinaison verte moulante se prélassaient sur leurs tables.

Il était quatorze heures et ils étaient déjà morts de fatigue. Leur vie avait basculé, il y a deux semaines. Leur Hokage avait changer le village en son noyau. TOUTES ses lois furent appliquées. Ainsi, tout le monde devait s'habiller en vert et courir chaque jour de quatre à douze heure sauf pour ceux qui sont en mission ou ont moins de sept ans.

Leur Kage rentra en vitesse dans la salle.

-ENTREE DYNAMIQUE.

Tout le monde sursauta à ce. Leurs yeux injectés de sang fusillaient avec rage leur Hokage qui souriait dans le contentement. Derrière Maito Gai, ses conseillers qui avaient remplacé les anciens, arrivaient la tête basse. Ces deux étaient Hatake Kakashi et Sarutobi Asuma. Les deux avaient les mêmes vêtements que les autres membres du conseil sauf que Kakashi avait le droit de porter un masque vert plus foncé que la tenue. Les deux s'assirent aux cotés de leur chef.

La terrible bête verte du village caché de la feuille parla alors.

-Mon cher conseil, j'ai des nouvelles excellentes.

Tout le monde espérait que c'était la démission de Gai comme Kage.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

Gai sortit d'un coup plusieurs poids qui firent frémir les autres. Ils espéraient que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient.

Gai, fit tomber les poids au sol. Le bruit de l'impact, fit ravaler la salive des personnes présentes dans la salle. Maintenant, ils espéraient que KAMI, serait généreux.

Mais leur pire cauchemar fut prononcé.

-Tous les Ninjas et Civils étant de ce conseil devraient porter ce poids. Cela serait votre initiation à ma méthode. Ma première étape est composée d'un poids total de 100 kilos. A chaque étape vous devez ajouter cinq kilos.

Un tremblement de terre massif fut entendu par les villageois qui regardaient maintenant, vers la tour du Hokage. Chacun, frémit de préhension, voyant déjà une nouvelle loi qui les tuerait à coup sûr.

Dans la salle de conseil, Hiashi était le seul resté conscient. Il demanda avec peur.

-Quel monstre es-tu ?

La bête verte sourit avant d'enlever ses poids et les mettre de suite sur les épaules de Hiashi, qui tomba net au sous-sol du village à cause du poids que portait le spécialiste du Taijutsu.

Après tout, qui pouvait porter 13800 KILOS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobi et Kisame continuaient à observer cela avec joie. Pour eux, ce qui se passait à Konoha, était comme une comédie humoristique. Leur rire ne s'arrêtait jamais. Qui ne rigolerais pas de voir tout un village habillé en vert tout en courant pendant huit heures sans arrêt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans les profondeurs de l'esprit de Naruto, une bête gigantesque, grommelait face à cette bêtise.

- **KAMI, j'en peut plus de supporter ces humains. ILS SONT TOUS DES CRETINS OU QUOI ? En deux semaines ce village est devenu une blague. Et pourquoi, je me plains. Je n'en ai rien à foutre.**

Lorsque le Renard, vit le Godaime approcher Naruto avec une combinaison affreuse, pour le donner à **SON JINCHURIKI.** Il avait décidé de prendre en possession le corps de Naruto, et il fit une technique interdite, pour se retrouver dans un monde alternatif. Malheureusement, ils tombèrent sur le Yondaime Hokage, de leur nouveau monde. Celui-ci était nommé Dai Maito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kami-sama, était contente. Vraiment. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas réellement, mais la seule chose était, que l'histoire inventé par Kazushi Uzumaki, était d'une atrocité horrible. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait fait disparaitre ce petit écrivain et avait commencé à changer cette fiction à sa sauce. Et, elle pensait que c'était maintenant, un vrai chef d'œuvre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- **KAAAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Maito Gai, le plus grand, des Kage, de l'histoire du monde venait de détruire l'Akatsuki. Ils étaient tous morts. Personne n'avait survécut.

Il construisit ainsi, un Empire. Les cinq villages cachés sous sa force. Il est devenu alors le Hokage suprême. Son plus fidèle ninja, était devenu son bras droit. Le monde était en paix. Les huit derniers biju avaient décidé de fusionné et faire de Gai leurs Jinchuriki, QUI, devient ainsi, le Nindaime Rikudo Sennin.

Sous sa forme éternelle. Il resta pour toujours. Hokage. Oui, il était l'Hokage de la jeunesse éternelle.

- _ **BAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Euhhh ? Aucun commentaire…

Kami-sama m'a ramené à la vie en disant de travailler sur mes histoires.

Ainsi, je suis toujours vivant. Mon humour, est nul, je sais, mais ce petit Two-shot ( et non three-shot…) est plus dans la catégorie de l'absurde car il est complétement ridicule. Nul. Une blague. Une foutaise.

A OUI. Je suis en vacances. Pour tous ceux qui sont en vacances, je vous souhaite du repos et pour ceux qui ne sont pas en vacances, eh bien courage. Noel arrive )


	5. Defi 1

_**Naruto, le treizième Spiriggan**_

Salut, c'est Kazushi Uzumaki et cette fois-ci, je vous propose un Défi. Pour le classement, l'age limite sera de +13 et la catégorie, j'ai mis libre mais Fairy Tail et Naruto sont obligatoirement présents. Donc c'est un cross-over. Mais, si vous voulez en ajouter autre chose, libre à vous. Mais que ce soit mineur ( au max deux mangas ou tout autre chose ). Et leur présence devrait pas trop être mis en avant.

Bon. Je vais commencer.

Dans cette histoire, Naruto sera banni de Konoha pour une cause que vous pouvez inventé à votre sauce. Ensuite, il sera trouvé par Akatsuki qui lui extraira son biju. Laissé pour mort, un certain mage noir va le sauver de sa mort certaine, en le transformant en un démon. Naruto suivra donc, Zeref à son Empire, Alvarez. La-bas, Naruto sera mis dans un rude programme de formation. Finalement après plusieurs années, il sera l'un des Spiriggan. Le plus puissant.

Ce que j'attend dans cette histoire précisément:

\- Naruto sera en couple avec Eileen. L'amour ne sera pas le point culminant de l'histoire. Naruto aime sa femme autant qu'il respecte Zeref. Il est intolérable à ce sujet. Donc quiconque l'insulte connaîtra souffrance. Il tombera amoureux de Eileen pendant sa formation sous sa tutelle. Donc, un amour maître/élève.

-Il devra connaître au moins dix magies: Ceux qui sont obligatoires: Magie du Vent, Magie d'autoguérison, Magie de Vitesse et la Magie Noire. Le reste à vous de choisir.

-Il sera sans aucun conteste le puissant des Spiriggan.

-Si vous, voulez dénigrer des gens alors allez-y en douceur. Trop ferait que diminuer la qualité de l'histoire.

-Il devra y avoir une rencontre Naruto/Konoha

-La formation de Naruto sera de six à huit ans. Lorsqu'il y a confrontation entre Naruto et Konoha, Dix à douze ans auront passé après son Bannissement.

-Akatsuki, sera détruite par Konoha. Madara ( et non, Obito ) sera tué par Naruto.

-Konoha devra être dans un conflit qui le met en difficulté lorsqu'il y a la rencontre avec Naruto.

-Naruto sera très puissant, impassible, et très protecteur envers son Empereur. Il aime Alvarez et fera tout pour garder l'Empire, imprenable. Il respecte ses coéquipiers Spiriggans. Envers Konoha, il sera en conflit pour certaines personnes mais d'autres il les déteste carrément. ( votre choix )

-Une écriture assez fluide ( facile à lire avec peu d'erreurs d'orthographes ) serait le bienvenue et s'il vous plait n'écrivez pas théâtralement ( c'est tellement repoussant ).

-A oui, Naruto devra savoir de son Héritage lorsqu'il y a la rencontre tant attendus.

-Avec, la base, mis en place, vous pouvez faire le reste, à votre sauce.

J'espère de grandes sorties. Allez à plus

Si, vous etes favorable à ce défi, alors envoyez moi, un commentaire.


	6. Légende Chap 1

_**Légende : Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _Genre : Action-Aventure, Famille, Romance, Général_

 _Si, au lieu d'être dans la solitude et sans famille, Naruto avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, qui s'occupait de lui comme un fils. Et si cette personne était le Kyubi ? Voyez la vie d'un Naruto Uzumaki, soulevé par le Kyubi pour devenir la légende qu'il devait être._

 _Puissant !Naruto SuperRapide !Naruto NinTaiFuinKenjutsu !Naruto Genius !Naruto_

 _Fem !Kyubi_

 _Cette histoire est un UA_

 _Naruto appartient à son auteur respectif._

 _Les OCs sont à moi par contre._

 _ **Prologue**_

Un garçon blond aux yeux bleu azur se tenait devant le Sandaime Hokage qui le regardait de manière méfiante. Le garçon habillé d'une veste bleu sombre avec le symbole Uzumaki inscrit à son dos, il portait également un pantalon noir anbu, il avait aussi des sandales noires et au-dessus de ses yeux se tenait fièrement le bandeau de Konohagakure no sato. Ce garçon avait dix ans et il venait de réussir le test final de l'académie pour devenir un Genin du village caché de la feuille.

Ce fut le Sandaime qui parla la première fois.

-Naruto peux-tu m'expliquer comment, t'es devenus genin ?

Celui-ci offrit un regard vide au vieil homme avant de répondre le plus calmement possible.

-J'ai utilisé le Kage Bushin parce-que faire un Bushin était tout simplement impossible à faire avec mes réserves de chakra colossales.

Le Sandaime étudia les faits et les gestes du jeune garçon qui avait toujours le même air vide sur le visage. Il souffla légèrement de sa pipe un peu de fumé pour calmer sa tête qui commençait à en avoir très mal. Il reprit la parole avec une légère hausse de son KI qui montrait qu'il était très sérieux.

-Sais-tu que c'est une technique interdite ? Comment à tu pues te procurer ce genre de technique.

Le garçon, à ses mots, haussa simplement les épaules et dit avec nonchalance tout en s'ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds.

-Je l'ai observé sur l'un des Anbu, j'ai essayé de le reproduire et finalement, j'en avais créé une dizaine sans forcer. Voilà comment j'ai pu me procurer cette technique.

À ce Hiruzen monta, un sourcil, ''alors c'est comme ça qu'il a pu reproduire le Kage Bushin. Il est certainement un génie' Il sourit, croyant à cent pourcent à son gaki préféré. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être autrement. Naruto n'est pas quelqu'un qui ment. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire avant de reprendre son travail très douloureux.

-Alors, j'ai qu'une chose à te dire, Naruto-kun félicitation d'avoir réussi l'examen genin. Sache que demain, tu devrais te présenter en classe pour connaitre ton équipe et ton Sensei. Maintenant va et laisse-moi dans ma douleur solitaire de remplir ces foutus documents.

Le garçon sourit simplement avec chaleur avant d'ajouter.

-Merci, Jiji. D'ailleurs demain, je t'invite à Ichiraku, je paie. Allez à plus.

Sur ce, il disparut simplement dans un Shunshin classique sous le plus grand des chocs du Sandaime qui ressemblait à un hibou en hyperventilation. ''Le Shunshin aussi, ce garçon sera ma mort, j'en suis certain''

Sans comprendre une feuille tomba sur son bureau. Il le regarda assez curieusement avant de voir des notes écrites dessus. Il le prit et le lit dans ses pensées. ''Jiji, pourquoi ne pas utiliser le Kage Bushin pour la paperasse ?''

L'air curieux du Sandaime se transforma en horreur complète. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi son sensei avait inventé cette merveilleuse technique. Malheureusement il était trop stupide pour le comprendre. Bientôt des cris firent enfuir la Secrétaire. Qui dans sa peur trébucha des escaliers et tomba droit dans les mains d'un pervers au cheveux gris avec un masque couvrant son visage à moitié. Laissant ainsi, une secrétaire apeurée et un ninja de Rang A dans l'inconscience.

Les Anbu cachés dans l'ombre avaient de la sueur coulant à l'arrière de leur tête. Leur Kage était certainement très bizarre. Ainsi, malgré eux, ils regardèrent leur supérieur créer deux Kage Bushin pour lire et signer les documents. Le vieil homme lui ouvrit son tiroir pour sortir un livre avec une couverture verte. Celui-ci avait qu'une seule pensée. ''Je retire ce que je viens de dire, Naruto est ma survie. S'il n'était pas si jeune, je lui aurais donné, le titre d'Hokage sans hésiter.'' Sur ce, le Sarutobi commença à lire le roman pervers écrit par son élève, Jiraya, Le Icha Icha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto marchait dans la joie vers son appartement. Il était enfin un ninja. Ces trois années l'avaient fatigué. Avec tous ces stupides gamins et ses sensei qui ont la haine contre lui, il en avait vraiment marre d'eux.

Pendant sa ballade, il remarqua certains villageois lui donner des regards de dégoût ou encore des chuchotements pas si discrets. Certains lui donnaient des sourires et le regardaient dans le respect. Ceci, il remarqua également. C'était pour cela qu'il était véritablement heureux, le village commençait à le respecter. Il savait qu'il était boudé, hais et surtout ignorer par la plupart des citoyens de Konoha depuis qu'il est né, mais certain ont pu passer à travers leur haine et leur perte et virent un enfant seul et fragile. Il savait que dans quelques années, il aura gagné leur respect comme il le veut depuis qu'il est petit. Maintenant étant Genin, il aura la chance de montrer son dévouement à protéger sa nation, coûte que coûte.

Son rêve était de devenir le plus puissant Shinobi de l'histoire des nations élémentaires et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait devenir le Hokage et pouvoir un jour, unifié le continent en un seul. Il voulait un monde où tout le monde pouvait vivre dans l'harmonie la plus parfaite possible. Il savait que les conflits ne cesseront pas définitivement, car l'homme avait cela dans sa nature, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se battre entre eux pour des raisons stupides. Mais cela, il s'en foutait, tant qu'il serait en vie, il changerait le monde dans le meilleur de qualités.

Finalement dans ses pensées depuis vingt minutes, il remarqua qu'il était arrivé devant le bâtiment où il vivait depuis ses quatre, après son rejet de l'orphelinat. Les villageois ne voulaient vivre ici. Après tout, c'est le quartier le plus dangereux et plus sale dans le village caché. Il pouvait comprendre que c'était sale, mais le coté du quartier le plus dangereux, il en pouvait dire le contraire. Les personnes ici l'aimaient et le considéraient comme la lumière de ce quartier. La plupart de ces gens étaient connus comme des personnes travaillant dans le côté sombre du monde, ce n'est pas comme-ci les ninjas étaient clair, c'était seulement la façon perçue par Konoha et ses citoyens en général. La vente d'armes ou de stupéfiants et la prostitution, étaient des affaires classiques ici… Mais ce que personne ne comprenait, était que ces personnes le faisaient pour la survie de leurs familles ou la leur car ils étaient tellement pauvres qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix en la matière de commettre ce genre de choses.

Revenant, donc à sa maison. Vue que personne d'autre à part lui en avait les capacités ou l'envie de le faire, il avait réparé la plupart des appartements. Après la réparation, il avait, fait installer des meubles, qu'il avait fabriqués à l'aide de ses clones et son ingéniosité. Plus tard, il repéra les enfants abandonnées dans le quartier et les avaient placées dans son bâtiment. S'il comptait, il devrait y avoir douze orphelins, huit filles et quatre garçons. Il en avait également construit d'autres lieux pour les vieux et les autres personnes qui vivaient dans les rues. Depuis toutes ces créations et aides qu'il avait données à tous ceux qui avaient des difficultés, Naruto était considéré comme leur Hokage, pour eux l'enfant blond, était une bénédiction et ils vivront sans hésiter sous sa protection et son autorité.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il remarqua quelques enfants jouer avec un ballon. Deux filles brunes qui avaient les mêmes traits et se ressemblaient en tout points, c'était les jumelles Akiko et Akimi. Elles étaient toutes deux âgées de quatre ans. Ensuite, il y avait un garçon aux cheveux rouges flamboyants, celui-ci était Fukuo, âgé lui de six ans. Le dernier était aussi, un garçon, celui-ci par contre avait une corpulence assez massive et il était assez court. Il avait des cheveux bleus marins et des yeux étaient verts. C'était Hiroshi, âgé de sept ans. Naruto sourit à leur bonheur, il les aimait comme un grand-frère. Ces enfants étaient son bonheur. Ce sont quatre des douze orphelins qu'il avait adopté dans son nouvel bâtiment créer par lui.

Les enfants, s'arrêtèrent dans leur jeu lorsqu'ils avaient enfin remarqué Naruto. Les premières à réagir étaient les deux filles qui coururent à une vitesse élevée pour tomber à plat dans sa poitrine. Les deux garçons en outre regardaient dans la joie leur grand frère avec le bandeau du village sur son front. Fukuo regardait Naruto dans la crainte. Son frère pour lui était imbattable et personne ne pouvait le toucher. Il voulait tant être comme lui. Hiroshi, de son côté, sourit dans le bonheur. Son Naruto-Nii, se rapprochait de son rêve. Dans tous les cas, il sera à ses côtés.

De son côté Naruto sourit affectueusement aux deux filles. Il leur caressa les cheveux en douceur. Il prit la parole chaleureusement.

-Oh, je vous ai tant manqué mes mignonnes petites sœurs ? Je suis simplement allé à l'académie.

Les deux paquets serrèrent leur ainée encore plus fortement qu'auparavant. Akiko prit la parole.

-Naru-nii, arrête avec ça, je ne suis pas une fille mignonne, je suis aussi féroce que Kaa-chan, n'est-ce pas Akimi. Pour cela, elle s'était tournée vers sa sœur jumelle qui était toujours dans les bras de Naruto.

\- J'aime quand, grand-frère dit que je suis mignonne.

La réponse rapide avait pris de dépourvue Akiko, qui regardait béatement sa sœur. Elle hurla alors avec une rage non, continue.

-Quoi ? Comment oses-tu dire cela ? Tu ne peux pas être mignonne !

\- Euh, pourquoi pas ?

-Car, je ne veux pas ! Point barre.

-Tu sais que je suis la plus grande. Donc va te faire…

Ainsi elles commençaient à se battre dans un combat de Taijutsu bâclé sous les regards stupides de Fukuo et Hiroshi et le sourire énorme du blondinet de dix ans. Ces deux étaient certainement des phénomènes.

Les laissant dans leur combat pour une raison absurde, il se tourna vers les deux garçons.

-Alors les garçons, comment allez-vous ?

Les deux se tournèrent vers leur figure fraternelle. Les deux sourirent dans la joie et Fukuo rit avant de dire.

-Je vais bien, Naru-nii, maintenant encore plus, depuis que tu es devenu Genin.

Hiroshi hocha simplement la tête à cette déclaration.

Naruto répondit simplement.

-C'était rien, ces tests étaient d'une facilité incomparable. Après tout, rien ne peut résister au grand Naruto Uzumaki. Le Futur Hokage de ce village, Dattebayo.

Fukuo pompa ses poings à cela et hurla avec fureur.

-Et moi, je serais ton bras droit, je te le dis.

À ce les filles se tournèrent vers Naruto, qui les regardait avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que les a fait arrêter ? À son plus grand bonheur celles-ci firent une déclaration similaire à Fukuo.

-Nous serons tes gardes personnels, grands frères. Les deux l'avaient dit en même temps. À ce elles se regardèrent avec un air de défi avant que les deux hurlerent.

-Je serai la meilleure des gardes.

-Non, je serai plus forte, peste.

-Quoi ! D'où tu m'insultes chienne qui me ressemble.

Naruto rit de bon coeur à leur réaction exagérée.

Il regarda maintenant Hiroshi, ne cherchant pas Fukuo qui avait tout simplement disparut pour faire une formation pour pouvoir être digne à son futur Hokage. Hiroshi, comprit tout de suite ce que voulait savoir Naruto, le garçon dit alors simplement.

-Les autres, sont partis au parc pour une certaine ballade. Tante Kokoro les accompagne.

À ce Naruto, acquiesça simplement, avant de venir à la hauteur de Hiroshi et lui frotter les cheveux d'une manière affectueuse. Hiroshi, rougis à cela. Il ne le montrait pas peut-être, mais ce genre de chose, il l'adorait. Il fut interrompu par la voix du Uzumaki.

-Hiroshi, écoute-moi, surveille tes deux sœurs. Moi, je suis fatigué, je vais monter et me reposer. Dans une heure, vous rentrez d'accord. La nuit va tomber dans quelques heures et je n'ai pas l'envie de vous voir le soir trainé dans les rues. Aller amuse-toi, mon petit gringalet.

Naruto fit tout de même un clone rapide qui partit se cacher quelque part pour pouvoir observer les enfants jouer et si jamais ne il y aurait un problème son clone interviendrais dans la seconde. Après cela, il tourna le dos au garçon en face de lui et partit vers son domicile.

Hiroshi hocha simplement la tête avant d'observer sa figure de grand-frère marcher avec élégance vers son appartement. Il marchait dans une grande confiance, comme si le monde, lui appartenait. Comme s'il savait que malgré ce qui pourra se passer dans l'avenir, il sera toujours debout. Qu'il apportera ses idéologies dans ce monde cruel et sanglant. Naruto Uzumaki, est et sera toujours, son idole, son idéal de personne. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête.

''Naru-nii, je te le promets sur ma vie, que je serai à tes côtés lorsque tu seras Hokage et tu auras apporté la paix dans le monde. C'est une promesse de vie.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto débloqua avec la clé de son appartement, la serrure de sa porte. Ouvrant avec un calme légendaire, il se retrouva finalement dans sa salle unique assortie d'une cuisine et une chambre en même temps. La douche et les toilettes sont, elles installées à l'extérieur de son appartement.

Il entra, ferma la porte de derrière et posa avec douceur ses clés sur la commode d'entrée, il enleva rapidement ses chaussures.

Regardant autour, il vit que la salle était bien rangée sauf son lit qui était un désordre complet avec une figure rousse qui y dormait paisiblement. Il sourit à cela, avant de se déplacer vers la personne qui y était dans un sommeil confortable dans le lit au drap bleu ciel.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit légèrement avant de secouer la personne aux cheveux rousse.

Il dit tranquillement.

-Kaa-san, réveille-toi, c'est Naruto, je viens de devenir Genin.

La personne grogna avant de se relever lentement de son sommeil, enlevant la couverture de son visage, pour enfin distinguer un visage très féminin être révélé. Celle-ci ouvrit ses paupières pour montrer à quoi ressemblaient ses yeux, la seule chose qu'on vit était des pupilles blancs et des iris rouges fendus, tels qu'un renard. La personne identifiée comme femme, maintenant, parla d'une voix assez grave, mais avec une petite intonation féminine.

-Bonjour, fils !

 _ **Fin du Chapitre**_

 _Voilà, le premier chapitre de Légende : Naruto Uzumaki. D'autres histoires comme intitulé, Légende avec Monkey D Luffy et Natsu Dragneel verrons le jour, mais bien plus tard. ( Oui, Naruto, One Piece et Fairy Tail sont mes mangas préférés. )_

 _Cette histoire se basera sur l'histoire d'un Naruto, ayant une famille à lui, avec une formation adéquate reçue par la même personne qui l'a soulevé. Son rêve est toujours de devenir Hokage mais celui-ci est mineure face à son véritable but dans sa vie, créé un Empire unique sans guerres. Un monde en paix ._

 _Ici, vous, voyez que Naruto est diplômé à l'âge de dix ans et aussi pour vous dire, Naruto aura trois ans de plus que les Konoha 9 et deux ans de plus que Neji, Tenten et Lee._

 _Il aura également un Sensei différent, et il sera complétement inventé._

 _Pour les couples, je n'ai pas spécialement prévu un ( ce ne sera pas un NaruxSaku ou NaruxHina ), si vous avez des suggestions alors dites le moi. ( il faut qu'il soit original en occurrence )_

 _Ce sera un UA comme d'habitude, mais seulement pour l'équipe de Naruto et les missions qu'il aura avant que le Canon commence réellement qui aura des grands changements qui modifieront le sens de l'histoire de base. Donc ce sera UA._

 _Sachez que, il y aura présence d'un grand nombre d'OC._

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira….._


	7. Légende Chap 2

_**Légende : Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _Si, au lieu d'être dans la solitude et sans famille, Naruto avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, qui s'occupait de lui comme un fils. Et si cette personne était le Kyubi ? Voyez la vie d'un Naruto Uzumaki, soulevé par le Kyubi pour devenir la légende qu'il devait être._

 _Puissant !Naruto SuperRapide !Naruto NinTaiFuinKenjutsu !Naruto Genius !Naruto_

 _Fem !Kyubi_

 _Narutox?_

 _Cette histoire sera un UA_

 _Naruto appartient à son auteur respectif._

 _Les OCs sont à moi, par contre._

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Le soleil brillait fortement à travers la fenêtre, les bruits des enfants criant dans le bonheur firent entendus dans tout l'appartement. Un léger coup de vent, fit frissonner la personne dans le lit qui se trouvait dans la salle. Cette personne se couvrit rapidement pour enlever cette froideur du matin d'été. Oui, Naruto Uzumaki, dormait paisiblement dans son lit.

Au bout de dix minutes de tortillements et de tentatives vaines de dormir, une odeur délicieuse fit surface jusqu'à ses narines. Sentant l'odeur de sa nourriture préférée, le garçon sauta de son lit en vitesse et se précipita rapidement dans le côté de la cuisine ou une certaine rousse cuisinait son plat préféré, ramen.

Il hurla alors dans le bonheur absolu.

-Ramen ! Yattaa.

Voyant un bol chaud sur la table, il se précipita avec fulgurance sûr, mais avant qu'il puisse y même goûter à la nourriture, un coup de pied, d'une force féroce, l'envoya voler de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

Voulant, se relever de vitesse, il remarqua rapidement qu'il était bloqué sur un certain poids le laissant aucune chance de s'en mettre debout.

Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait réellement faire. Ouvrir ses yeux.

Ce qu'il vit a été sa mère, le fusillant du regard de manière féroce.

Il demanda ainsi timidement la raison de sa colère.

-Euh, Kaa-san, pourquoi, tu m'agresses de cette manière.

Celle-ci se mit debout tout en continuant de fusiller le garçon qui déglutit face au regard monstrueusement flippant.

-D'abord, ce bol est le mien, ensuite t'es seulement en caleçon, ou sont tes manières ? J'ai cru t'avoir appris, mieux que cela. Et, enfin pour l'amour de Kami prend, une douche avant de te précipiter comme un robot sur la nourriture. Tu pues le phoque.

-O-kay

Un tic se forma sur la tête de la rousse portant un kimono orange. Elle hurla.

-Je t'ordonne maintenant et tout de suite d'aller prendre une douché.

Sur ce, Naruto se précipita en vitesse vers son armoire pour prendre des vêtements et courir en vitesse vers les douches qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de son l'appartement.

La rousse, sourit, avec joie, face à la réaction de l'enfant blond. Elle partit ensuite vers la table ou était placé son bol de ramen au miso.

Elle prit des baguettes placées à côté du bol avant de commencer de manger le contenu tout en regardant tranquillement la nourriture qu'elle chauffait pour son fils. D'ailleurs, elle pensa à sa première rencontre avec ce gaki. C'était une chose qu'elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHxBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La démone sous sa forme humaine observa l'enfant blond qui venait d'avoir seulement six ans et qui la regardait curieusement. Voulant savoir pourquoi, il l'observait comme-cela, elle demanda en douceur pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant, car même si, elle était sous forme humaine, elle avait toujours les yeux fendus et le Chakra rouge.

-Enfant, pourquoi, m'observes-tu de cette manière, je te fais peur ?

L'enfant secoua sa tête pour dire non, et à la confusion du Kyubi, il se rapprocha de sa cage. Celle-ci dit alors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, éloigne-toi de moi, enfant, je suis dangereux.

Le garçon encore une fois dit non de la tête et finalement se retrouva devant elle, à dix centimètres de la cage qui les sépara. La démone ne comprenait absolument pas l'enfant. Elle redemanda ainsi.

-Naruto ? Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Le garçon pour la première fois prit la parole.

-Vous êtes la voie qui me protégeait de la solitude, c'est vous qui me guérissiez lorsque j'avais des blessures et c'est vous qui m'expliquiez que vous serez toujours avec moi, maintenant, je sais pourquoi !

La démone le regarda avec confusion. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle était le Kyubi. La plus puissante des bijus et celle qui avait sans le vouloir, tuer ses parents. Il devrait comprendre que si, elle était dans une cage, elle le méritait. Elle souffla doucement.

-Qui, suis-je alors Naruto.

Le garçon traversa maintenant la cage dans un flou sous le choc abasourdi de la démone, qui ne comprenait pas. Mais un sourire méchant fit surface sur son joli visage qu'elle avait légèrement emprunter de Kushina. Maintenant que le garçon était à portée de ses griffes, elle pourrait le tuer et être libéré de cette cage et pourra détruire sur l'occasion ce maudit village. Mais, les prochains mots sortis de la bouche de l'enfant la rendirent choquer à son noyau.

-Kaa-san, tu es ma Kaa-san, merci, merci, d'avoir été là pour moi. Je te promets que je serai un enfant sage, juste ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plaît.

Et ainsi, Naruto pleura dans le bonheur sous une démone renarde figé. Celle-ci ne pouvait plus bouger un pouce. Les mots de l'enfant, l'avaient rendu faible. Un enfant. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Pourtant, quelque chose, la faisait peur. Et si, quand elle expliquait à l'enfant qu'elle avait tué ses parents et surtout qu'elle était le Kyubi. Sur cette pensée, son cœur battit tout d'un coup d'une manière incessante.

-Naru…to, je ne suis pas réellement ta mère.

Le garçon la serra encore plus forte à sa surprise. Il ajouta.

-Je m'en fous que tu ne sois pas ma vraie mère, tu as été avec moi depuis que j'étais tout petit, alors je te considère comme mère.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la démone renarde à eux un regard de choc, elle ne comprenait pas le garçon. Son cœur se réchauffait de plus en plus, mais elle devait confirmer une dernière chose.

-Naruto, je ne suis pas une humaine, je suis un démon, le démon renard. Oui, je suis le Kyubi. Je suis la cause de ta douleur, je t'ai rendu orphelin, je ne peux être ta mère. Je ne te mérite pas, il y a même pas quelques instants que je voulais te tuer. Alors s'il te plaît recule.

Le garçon leva les yeux avec un léger sourire avant de s'accrocher à son kimono orange comme si, elle était son dernier rempart dans ce monde, qu'elle était son plus précieux des objets. Ainsi, il cria furieusement contre la démone.

-NON, tu mens, je le sens au fond de toi, tu n'as pas tué mes vrais parents, j'ai lu dans un livre d'histoire que, un certain Madara Uchiha pouvait te contrôler, avec son Sharingan. Tu as dû avoir été contrôlé par quelqu'un. Je sais que tu n'es pas mal, tu m'as tant aidé lorsque, j'étais petit, et je le sais que tu ne me tueras jamais, alors s'il te plaît arrête de te blâmer sur tout. Tu n'es pas une démone, tu es ma Kaa-san, et personne ne dira le contraire.

À ce moment, la barrière de la renarde fut relâchée, elle laissa finalement tomber ses premières larmes depuis la mort de son père.

Elle s'accroupit avec les larmes coulant de manière hystérique devant un Naruto qui la tenait toujours fermement. Elle toucha avec ses mains douces les cheveux du blondinet qui se blottit dans la poitrine de sa mère. Celle qui avait était avec lui depuis tout petit. La renarde prit alors la parole.

-Merci, de m'accorder la chance d'être ta mère, Naruto. Et oui, ce soir, je n'ai jamais attaqué Konoha à mon plein gré, je fus arraché de ta véritable mère….

Sans hésitation, la démone Renarde, expliqua à son désormais fils, tout ce qui s'était passé la soirée de l'attaque, ou des milliers de personnes furent tuer à cause d'un homme masqué qui se prétendait Madara Uchiha. Durant, tout son discours, la démone révéla l'héritage du garçon et pourquoi le Sandaime ne pouvait lui dire, sur ce Naruto comprit rapidement et était lui-même d'accord sur le fait. Elle avait expliqué que son père, le Yondaime Hokage avait convoqué le shinigami à l'aide d'une technique interdite pour sceller la partie Yang en lui et la partie Yin dans son propre estomac avant de mourir. Elle avait également révélé que ses parents furent transpercés par ses griffes, car étant toujours confuse comment elle s'était trouvée enchainé à l'extérieur du monde, elle ne voulait plus être scellée. Naruto lui avait dit qu'il lui pardonnait et que c'était un accident. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, était que ses parents l'aimaient réellement et que ce n'était pas réellement sa faute. Kurama avait finalement dit qu'elle aiderait Naruto à devenir aussi fort que ses parents et qu'il aura la possession de son pouvoir lorsqu'il serait prêt pour l'utiliser. Naruto en outre avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas son pouvoir et qu'il ferait tout pour la sortir de la cage dans laquelle, elle se trouvait. Kurama avait alors expliqué qu'il était possible, mais seulement s'il créait un clone de sang et qu'elle se transférer dans ce corps et prendre sa forme humaine qui ressemblait à celle de Kushina sauf les yeux rouges fendus, mais qu'il devait d'abord desserrer légèrement le sceau qui le maintenait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFIN-FLASH-BACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En pensant à ce moment, elle sourit tendrement. Elle se souvenait qu'à ses huit ans Naruto, avait réussi sa manœuvre et qu'elle était partiellement libre des exigences du sceau, mais que si le fils du Yondaime voulait, il pouvait simplement dissiper le clone et elle serait de retour dans son estomac. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir totalement, car si elle le faisait, alors Naruto se verra mourir, et cette chose, elle ne l'accepterait jamais. Donc, les deux sont contents de rester comme-cela.

Quelques minutes passèrent et un Naruto portant des vêtements lui faisant ressembler un ninja revient vers la rousse qui avait placé cinq bols sur la table pour le gaki.

Il sourit à sa mère avant de commencer son repas sous le regard maternel de Kurama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto était habillé d'un pantalon vert sombre avec des points noirs réparti sur l'ensemble de sa surface, un t-shirt noir avec le symbole Uzumaki sur le dos, il avait des sandales noires. Un katana pendait sur son dos, une ceinture avec des poches remplis d'armes comme les kunais, les shurikens, bombes de toutes sortes formes et pleines d'autres choses qu'il avait inventés lui-même était accroché à sa hanche. Plusieurs formes noires étaient dessinées sur ses bras montrant des sceaux de scellement, d'autres étaient cachées par ses vêtements.

En ce moment, il écoutait son professeur principal de l'année, dire comment, il était fier d'eux et qu'il attendait d'eux de réussir, une grande carrière.

-Maintenant, je vais parler de vos équipes, l'équipe 1 sera….

Dès ce moment Naruto attendait avec impatience le nom de son équipe.

Finalement, la dernière équipe fut énoncée.

-L'équipe 11, sera composée de Naruto Uzumaki, l'élève de l'année, de Chikanori Nara, la Kunochi de l'année et enfin de Hakuba Takashi, le dernier de votre promotion. Votre Jonin-Sensei sera Iruka Umino. Maintenant que les équipes ont été faites, je vous prie de rester ici, et d'attendre votre Sensei arrivé. Je vous souhaite une bonne carrière shinobi.

Dix minutes passèrent et Naruto et son équipe furent les seuls à rester avec l'équipe 7 (Je me demande pourquoi…HAHAHA). Finalement, un homme avec carrure moyenne entra, il portait la veste classique de Jonin, un pantalon anbu avec, des sandales noires, sur son front se tenait fièrement le bandeau de Konoha, et ses cheveux étaient en tiré queue de cheval. Il avait également une cicatrice traversant horizontalement son nez. Son regard montrait un sérieux tout à fait remarquable. Pour Naruto, ce Jonin avait l'air tout à fait fort. L'homme en question, parla simplement.

-Équipe 11, rejoignez-moi sur le toit. Sur ce, il disparut de la classe par un simple shunshin.

Naruto haussa les épaules et disparut à son tour à la grande surprise des cinq autres personnes présentes dans la salle de classe.

Ses coéquipiers partirent en vitesse pour rattraper leur sensei et leur troisième membre d'équipe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka attendait avec impatience, l'arrivée des deux autres membres. Lui et Naruto attendaient calmement leur arrivée. D'ailleurs le meilleur élève de cette année lisait en ce moment un parchemin et de ce qu'il voyait, c'était un parchemin assez avancé dans le Fuinjutsu. En voyant, le sérieux du fils caché de son sensei, il pouvait que sourire. Kushina-sama, serait fier de son fils. Il se souvenait que Kakashi, n'avait pasdu tout réclamer l'enfant et lui voyant sa chance, d'aider le fils de Kushina-sama, il n'avait pas hésité. L'Hokage lui avait souri avec joie lorsqu'il avait fait sa demande et sans hésiter lui avait offert la chance de former Naruto. Souriant tendrement à l'enfant, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Former son équipe le mieux possible et les rendre redoutables.

Il fut sorti de ses profondent réflexions à l'arrivée de ses deux derniers élèves, Chikanori Nara, un génie sans pareil, elle avait une grande détermination et un QI extraordinaire, elle était une stratège extrêment habille. Elle était une kunoichi d'une taille assez grande à son âge, atteignant le un mètre cinquante-sept. Elle avait des cheveux brunes assez longues attachées en queue de cheval à l'aide d'un ruban jaune. Elle portait un t-shirt bleu avec le symbole du clan Nara sur les épaulettes des deux côtés. Habillé d'un pantalon noir avec une pochette de la même couleur sur sa cuisse droite. Elle portait aussi une ceinture beige avec une sacoche à l'arrière et sur le côté droit de sa hanche étaient placées deux parchemins, l'un en rouge et l'autre en vert. A son cou se tenait de façon ferme son bandeau frontal. Elle mâchait calmement une tige et avec un regard calculateur, elle observait son environnement ou plus précisément lui et Naruto. Elle s'assois juste en face de Naruto tout en croisant simplement ses bras.

Son regard se tourna alors vers le dernier de cette promotion, Hakuba Takashi, un orphelin de l'attaque Kyubi. Il savait qu'il cachait un peu ses compétences, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était un garçon un peu plus petit que la Nara, atteignant tout de même l'un mètre cinquante-cinq. Il portait un t-shirt noir, un short gris allant jusqu'à ses genoux. Une sacoche rouge foncés était accrochée à sa cuisse. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient entourés de bandeaux blancs et curieusement sur son dos pendait un bâton en métal. Il avait des cheveux bruns avec un léger ton rouge. Juste en regardant sa carrure, il pouvait sentir qu'il était plus fort de ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Lui, également, attendait patiemment le moment qu'il prend la parole. Intéressant. Souriant à son équipe. Il prit donc la parole.

-Bon avant de pouvoir parler de ce que vous allez faire demain. Nous allons faire les connaissances. Et quand, je dis connaissance, je veux dire votre nom, ce que vous détestez ou aimez, vos compétences réelles. Il lança un regard au fils de son sensei qui hocha la tête, après avoir rangé son parchemin. Le garçon avait compris le message. Ne pas dire sur son cas de Jinchuriki, pour l'instant. Iruka reprit ainsi la parole rapidement. Je vais commencer à me présenter. D'abord, je suis Iruka Umino, j'ai 27 ans. Ce que j'aime, ma femme, ma future équipe et ma défunte sensei. Ce que je déteste, ce sont les gens qui insultent et rabaissent ma femme, ceux qui abandonnent leurs camarades et les ignorants. Je suis connue comme, Le Traqueur, en raison de ma furtivité excellente et mes capacités sensorielles. J'ai des grandes compétences dans le Fuinjutsu, le Ninjutsu et le Kenjutsu. Mon Taijutsu est assez décent. J'ai trois natures élémentaires différentes, qui sont le Katon, le Suiton et le Doton. Je suis inscrit dans le bingo book comme un Ninja de Rang A. Mon rêve dans l'avenir, c'est de vous amener dans les plus grandes hauteurs de Konoha et du monde Shinobi. À ton tour Hakuba.

Celui-ci souffla légèrement avant de commencer sa longue présentation.

-Je suis Hakuba Takashi, j'ai 12 ans et je suis un orphelin. Ce que j'aime, la formation dans le bojutsu et le Taijutsu, les fruits et mon tuteur. Ce que je déteste, euh, rien en particulier, sauf les gens malsains. Mes compétences se limitent dans le Taijutsu et le Bojutsu qui sont assez avancés à mon goût. Sinon mes compétences dans les autres branches des arts ninjas, sont assez fébrile. Je ne connais pas mes natures élémentaires. Mon rêve, cest de devenir ANBU et rendre mon Tuteur fier de moi. Voilà. J'ai tout dit. Sensei.

Iruka hocha sa tête avant de désigner la fille du clan Nara qui acquiesça sans hésiter et prit la parole.

-On va le faire, rapidement. Na. Bon. Je suis Chikanori Nara, et j'ai 12 ans. Ce que j'aime. Le Shogi, les flamme, mon clan et tout ce qui à voir avec la stratégie. Ce que je déteste est certainement les violeurs et les gens stupides. Mes compétences sont assez décentes dans les techniques de mon clan, la stratégie instantanée, mon QI dépasse les 200 d'après Shikaku-sama. Mon ninjutsu est assez bon, tout comme mon Taijutsu. Le reste eh bien, reste à désirer. Je connais ma nature élémentaire primaire, qui est le Katon. Ma seconde est le Doton. Mon rêve, à l'avenir. Na. Je serai l'une des plus grandes Kunoichi et la conseillère de l'Hokage à l'avenir. Na.

Iruka, sourit avec gentillesse avant de demander à Naruto la même chose que ses deux coéquipiers.

Le blondinet prit la parole.

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et j'ai 10 ans. Ce que j'aime, mes précieuses personnes, Hokage-Jiji, Konohagakure, le jardinage, j'aime également construire toute sorte de chose, et surtout j'adore les ramens. Ce que je déteste. Les personnes stupides et sans cœurs. Mes compétences sont assez développées dans le Fuinjutsu, le Taijutsu, le Kenjutsu et le Ninjutsu. Mon Genjutsu en occurrence est médiocre. J'ai quatre éléments primaires, qui sont le Katon, le Futon, le Suiton et le Raiton. J'ai une grande endurance et ma vitesse dépasse la plupart des Jonin. Mon rêve à l'avenir c'est de devenir Hokage et dépasser mes parents (Ses parents biologiques et Kurama également).

Ayant fini par les présentations, Iruka fit une fixation rapide des trois futurs genin qu'il aura à former à leur plus haut. « _Le jeune Hakuba cache évidemment quelques compétences, mais de ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'est pas mal. Je vais améliorer ses compétences dans le Ninjutsu et je pourrais lui apprendre également un peu de Fuinjutsu. Chikanori, en outre à l'air assez complète. Je pourrais lui demander de s'exercer dans l'art médical un peu, d'après les professeurs, elle a un excellent contrôle chakra. Je lui donnerais également une formation dans le Fuinjutsu. Naruto, en outre, à le plus de compétence. Il faudrait l'approfondir, il y a forcément des trous à perfectionner. Pour le travail en équipe faudrait voir si l'équipe réussie le test. Sinon, je prévois, un travail physique matinal assez difficile et ils feront plusieurs choses pour créer une équipe redoutable. Cette équipe a certainement le plus grand potentiel depuis les Sannin. Du moins, si le test de demain sera une réussite._ »

Voyant les regards désintéressés de l'équipe, il dit.

-Bon maintenant les présentations faites. Nous allons parler de demain et le test de passage genin.

À ces mots, les trois le regardèrent de manière assez confuse. Iruka sourit à leurs regards. Oh, il va aimer jouer avec eux.

-Vous, croyiez réellement que le test d'hier serait suffisant pour devenir genin. S'il vous plaît. C'était bien trop facile. Vous devez simplement comprendre que le test de demain et celui qui vous fera enfin genin mais je vous en dirais plus demain matin. J'ai qu'une chose, à dire. Ne prenez pas de déjeuner demain et ne venez pas en retard. Sept heures précises. Est-ce claire ? Sur ce, les trois étudiants ninja acquiescèrent sans hésiter. Bon, je vous laisse, on se voit demain, Équipe11. Sur ce, il disparut dans un Shunshin. Laissant trois enfants perdus dans leurs pensées.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il savait qu'il avait encore un test avant de vraiment devenir genin. Il ne s'attendait pas franchement à cela. Malgré qu'il ait confiance en ses capacités. Il avait malgré lui, une légère appréhension. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour calmer ses pensées dures. D'ailleurs en pensant à sa nourriture préférée, il pensa, à l'offre qu'il avait faite hier à son Jiji. Donc en saluant rapidement ses nouveaux coéquipiers, il partit vers le bâtiment ou siégeait le Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chikanori voyant Naruto courir rapidement vers la tour du Hokage, sourit avant de partir dans la même direction que son coéquipier blond, tout en saluant également Hakuba qui avait des réflexions très intenses. Elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, et cette chose, ne serait pas à négligé. Naruto aussi, mais elle savait pourquoi. Après tout, elle n'avait pas un QI de 240 pour rien. Il était le Jinchuriki du Kyubi. Le démon qui avait ravagé Konoha il y a dix ans. Elle savait également qu'il n'était pas le démon, mais seulement le conteneur. C'était pour cela qu'elle le respectait beaucoup. Naruto Uzumaki était un héros.

Laissant ces pensées, elle continua sa marche dans un calme légendaire tout en observant les alentours. Elle savait quoi, faire. Aller voir dans la Bibliothèque et trouver des infos sur son sensei et sur ce fameux test de demain. Tout cela avait l'air passionnant. Na.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakuba était très content d'être tombé dans la meilleure équipe possible. Comme quoi, retenir ses capacités étaient très bénéfiques. Mais, il savait également qu'il n'avait pas tout dit à son équipe, et cela lui creusait un peu l'estomac. Surtout maintenant que le véritable test genin allait commencer demain et d'après le niveau de son sensei. Il serait peut-être dans l'obligation de montrer ses atouts principaux. Il devrait certainement utiliser son Kekkei Genkai (très original) pour pouvoir passer ce test. Pourtant, il savait, que son équipe aurait une sacrée surprise à cette découverte. Sa carrière ninja était en jeu. Il fera tout pour réussir ce foutu test. Après tout, pour rendre fier son tuteur, il devrait tout faire. Donc, malgré des pensées assez confuses, il partit vers la maison de son sensei et tuteur. Ibiki Morino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka, souris à ses élèves. Chacun avait ses pensées. Il savait tout de même que le test de demain serait qu'une formalité pour eux. Il voulait simplement connaitre leurs véritables capacités. Il voulait voir la vitesse et l'ingéniosité de Naruto, le stratagème de Chikanori et surtout la sortie du Cristal de Hakuba et ce qu'il a appris sous Ibiki. Souriant dans la joie. Sachant qu'il aurait une journée très animée demain. Il partit voir sa femme dans le stand de dango ou elle se trouvait à cette heure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFin du Chapitre 1XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Alors c'était comment ? Avez-vous aimé ? Commentez !_

 _Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire._

 _La prochaine sera Le test de passage et les premières missions. ( Oh, le grand Tora, n'a qu'à se tenir, l'équipe 11 arrive )_

 _En ce qui concerne son équipe. Vous la trouvez comment ?_

 _Ici, Iruka est beaucoup plus âgé et il est un Jonin du niveau de Kakashi. Il a été formé par Kushina Uzumaki )_

 _Hakuba il peut manipuler le Cristal et à des capacités de tortures non négligentes ( ou tout ce qui à avoir avec Ibiki…) Son Taijutsu et son Bojutsu sont deux autres de ses atouts._

 _Chikanori sera essentiellement la colonne vertébrale de l'équipe._

 _Et Naruto, lui sera le Tank._

 _Les couples ne sont pas décidés mais j'en ai quelques-uns en tête : Voici ma liste. A vous de voter. Je conclue les votes après Halloween._

 _-Chikanori_

 _-Fuu_

 _-Jeune!Yugito_

 _-Kurotsuchi_

 _-Temari_

 _A oui, Iruka est marié à Anko ( qui a également était enseigner par Kushina, donc elle aura pas de trait de caractère à la Orochimaru ou ni le sceau maudit. Elle est donc un OC ) )_

 _A plus, Kazushi Uzumaki._


	8. Légende Chap 3

**Infos:**

 _ **Légende: Naruto Uzumaki**_

Salut la compagnie, c'est moi Kazushi. Je fais un petit recapulatif ici.

Bon je vais commencer à dire que cette fiction sera avec _Naruto: La Rennaissance du Clan Senju_ l'une de mes priorités.

Ensuite la question du couple, eh bien finalement j'ai décidé et la heureuse gagnante qui sera en couple avec notre blondinet favoris est :

Fuuuuuuuuuuuu :)

Donc voilà, les couples présents dans cette histoire seront:

NarutoxFu

HakubaxShikanori

IrukaxAnko

Ensuite une petite aide pour mieux comprendre l'histoire:

L'équipe de Kushina fut Iruka, Anko et un troisième membre mort pendant la troisième guerre ninja.

Kakashi lui à été enseigné par Minato.

Les Capacitès de l'équipe Iruka ici/

Naruto Uzumaki. Genin. 10 ans.

Ninjutsu: 3/5 Taijutsu: 3/5 Genjutsu: 0/5 Vitesse: 4,5/5 Force: 2,5/5 Endurance: 3,5/5 Intelligence: 4/5 Sceaux: 3/5 Armes: 2,5/5 Chakra: 4/5 Total: 30/50

Shikanora N ara. Genin. 12 ans.

Ninjutsu: 2/5 Taijutsu: 2,5/5 Genjutsu: 2,5/5 Vitesse: 1,5/5 Force: 2/5 Endurance: 2,5/5 Intelligence: 5/5 Sceaux: 1,5/5 Armes: 1,5/5 Chakra: 2,5/5 Total: 23,5/50

Hakuba Takashi. Genin. 12 ans.

Ninjutsu: 3/5 Taijutsu: 2,5/5 Genjutsu: 1/5 Vitesse: 3/5 Force: 2/5 Endurance: 3/5 Intelligence: 3/5 Sceaux: 2/5 Armes: 3/5 Chakra: 2,5/5 Total: 25/50

Iruka Umino. Jonin. 27 ans.

Ninjutsu: 4/5 Taijutsu: 4/5 Genjutsu: 3/5 Vitesse: 4/5 Force: 4/5 Endurance: 4,5/5 Intelligence: 5/5 Sceaux: 5/5 Armes: 4/5 Chakra: 4,5/5 Total: 42/50

Ensuite les autres personnes/

Kyubi/Kurama. Biju-FormeHumaine. Immortel.

Ninjutsu: 5/5 Taijutsu: 4/5 Genjutsu: 5/5 Vitesse: 4/5 Force: 5/5 Endurance: 5/5 Intelligence: 5/5 Sceaux: 4,5/5 Armes: 3,5/5 Chakra: 6/5 Total: 47/50

Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hokage. 65 ans.

Ninjutsu: 5/5 Taijutsu: 5/5 Genjutsu: 5/5 Vitesse: 4/5 Force: 4/5 Endurance: 3,5/5 Intelligence: 5/5 Sceaux: 5/5 Armes: 5/5 Chakra: 5/5 Total: 46,5/50

Anko Mitarashi. Jonin. 26 ans.

Ninjutsu: 4/5 Taijutsu: 4/5 Genjutsu: 4/5 Vitesse: 3,5/5 Force: 4/5 Endurance: 4,5/5 Intelligence: 5/5 Sceaux: 3,5/5 Armes: 3,5/5 Chakra: 3/5 Total: 39/50

Je vous laisse ainsi. J'espère qu'on se revoit rapidement. Sinon, bye.

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié avant les vacances, car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Les cours, c'est la galère, Naaaaaaaaa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sur une colline entouré de nuages, un certain Nara éternua de manière féroce. Confuse, la personne pensa simplement. _Galère, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'un idiot à volé ma réplique._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soudainement, des nuages sombres tournèrent autour de moi, comme si quelqu'un m'avait insulté. _Suis-je un idiot ? Attend, pourquoi j'ai ce genre de pensé. Je suis certainement un beau jeune homme et ma jeunesse est encore à son début._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans un certain terrain d'entraînement, deux individus habillés dans une atroce combinaison verte s'entraînaient d'un manière inhumaine en courant avec une pierre gigantesque à leurs dos. Les deux s'arrêtèrent soudainement avant de se regarder avec des yeux soudainement devenus larmoyantes. Le plus grand des deux sourit avec enthousiasme avant de hurler comiquement.

-Lee, penses-tu à ce que je pense. Son sourire s'est agrandi lorsque son jeune élève sourit avec rigueur.

-Hai, Gai-Sensei, quelqu'un d'autre viens d'être inculper dans notre légendaire art qu'est la _jeunesse éternelle._

Son Sensei sourit farouchement avant de lever l'énorme roche par un simple doigt et dire dans le contentement.

-Tu sais ce que ca veut dire.

-Hai. Pour fêter cela, nous devons courir au moins mille tours autour de Konoha sur les mains avec les roches sur nos jambes.

-Et, si nous ne réussissons pas, alors nous allons faire le même exercice en courant à l'aide de nos têtes.

-Oh, Gai-Sensei quelle merveilleuse idée.

-Lee. Tu sais que tu es mon plus grand des élèves.

-Gai-Sensei.

-Lee.

-Gai-Sensei.

Juste avant qu'un Genjutu d'une bizarreté rare fut crée, Orochimaru sentant son fin arrivé, utilisa l'un des Kunai de Minato et se téléporta juste en face des deux monstruosité et fit sa technique la plus dangereuse et invoqua à l'aide du **Edo Tensei**. Le Shodai, Le Nindaime, le Yondaime, son père, un anaconda, mi mâle, mi-femelle tenant un biberon dans sa bouche, le Rikudo, Kami, Yami, le Shinigami.

Tout le monde le regardait sérieusement sachant parfaitement pourquoi, ils furent invoqués. Éradiquer la plus grande menace du monde. Le Genjutsu des légendaires bêtes vertes aux énormes sourcils.

Orochimaru dans la détermination dit simplement.  
-Achevez-les.

Ainsi, une bataille terrible fut lancée dans plein Konoha, qui allait changer le village à son noyau.

Deux mois plus tard. Le Godaime Hokage, sourit avec férocité avant d'appeler son plus fidèle ninja.

-LEE.

-GAI-SENSEI _  
_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 _  
_Mon regard, était dépourvu d'émotion. Je ne pouvais plus penser à quelque chose de logique. La seule chose qui tournait autour de mon cran roussi était.  
 _  
Ai-je réellement pensé à tout cela. Vraiment. Que Kami-sama me pardonne._

 **BONNNNNNNN A PLLLLLLUSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	9. Naruto Monde Différent 1

**Naruto : Un monde très différent**

Kurama utilisa une technique interdite pour envoyer Naruto dans un monde alternatif. Le Rokudaime Hokage et le dernier leader de l'Alliance des cinq grands village tombera dans un monde qui sera très différent du sien...Serait-il capable de se faire une place dans ce monde ? Pourrait-il surmonter la perte de ses amis ? Aurait-il toujours la force de dépasser ses ennemis ?

Puissant!Naruto

NarutoxFem!Neji

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Prologue**

Naruto Uzumaki regardait avec une rage furibonde ses ennemis qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui. L'un était Tobi, l'homme masqué et l'autre était Madara Uchiha, qui avait été ressuscité par Kabuto. Les deux derniers membres de l'Akatsuki le regardaient de façon nonchalante et calme. Naruto en voyant leur airs savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les deux monstres de puissance en même temps.

Il ne savait pas comment les battre. Cela faisait déjà six heures qu'il luttait avec tout son arsenal. Le Ninjutsu, le Taijutsu, le Kenjutsu, le Fuinjutsu, le Senjutsu...Il avait tout tenté mais rien n'y faisait...Les deux Uchihas étaient tout simplement trop puissants ensemble.

Il aurait espéré que Sasuke ou encore les Konoha 11 l'aident dans cette épreuve difficile mais il savait que cela n'était pas possible. Ils étaient tous morts...décimées par les monstres qui se tenaient en face de lui. En l'espace de trois ans de guerre, il avait perdu toutes ses connaissances.

Lorsque Tsunade et Kakashi avaient péri face à Madara, Naruto avait prit le rôle de Rokudaime Hokage. Son charisme et son autorité naturelle lui ont permis de rester depuis intact sur son rang. Il n'avait jamais relâché ses efforts...Malgré qu'il ait perdu tous ses amis à tour de rôles. Il avait tout fait pour garder le village intact et loin des horreurs de la guerre.

La quatrième guerre shinobi était quelque chose de inédit. Le monde n'avait jamais connu tant de nouveautés en l'espace de trois ans. La première des choses surprenantes fut l'alliance entre les cinq grands village cachés et le pays des Samurai. Le deuxième fait était de voir Kabuto utiliser -Edo Tensei- pour invoquer un grand nombre de shinobi puissants qui avaient causés énormément de ravages dans le monde. Le troisième fait était la destruction de Kumo et Iwa par la main de Madara et Tobi respectivement. Les deux hommes s'étaient simplement introduit dans les rues des deux villages pour invoquer quatre bijus distinctement. Le Quatrième fait était la trahison de Kiri qui était en réalité une force tenu par Tobi qui était leur véritable Kage et non Mei qui n'était qu'une figure de proue. Mais le pire était le fait que les deux Uchihas avaient massacrés à l'aide de leur armé de Zetsu tous les civiles et Shinobi qu'ils avaient croisés sur leur chemin.

En ce moment Konoha luttait contre l'armée des Zetsu et les forces de Kiri. Il y avait des Shinobi de Suna qui portaient un coup de main aux shinobi de Konoha. Après que Gaara perdit la vie contre Madara celui-ci avait utilisé le Ichibi pour détruire Suna. Les survivants du _massacre du monstre des Sables_ avaient fuis vers Konoha ou ils avaient résidé depuis.

La guerre avait été terrible pour Naruto...lui qui avait tout sa vie tenté d'obtenir la reconnaissance ne pouvait pas voir son village et ses amis périr aussi misérablement. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il deviendrait Hokage pendant que la guerre se déroulait de façon furieuse sur tout le continent. Il avait toujours rêvé que ce soit Tsunade qui lui remette le chapeau.

Malheureusement les deux Uchiha qui se tenaient en face de lui avaient fait de sa vie...Un enfer...Depuis sa naissance...Ses années d'enfance...Ses années d'adolescence...Et maintenant qu'il était un adulte...Ils le regardaient comme s'ils savaient que ce moment arriverait un jour...Comme s'il était destiné à perdre en face d'eux.

Il serra furieusement ses poings. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était impuissant. Sa fatigue l'emportait sur sa détermination de tuer ces deux monstres. Maintenant, il était à porté de leurs mains et il leur manquait plus que Kurama pour qu'ils réussissent dans leur objectif. Il savait qu'ils allaient prendre son ami pour bientôt ramener sur le monde...Le Démon à dix queues. ...Le Juubi...Il frémit de peur à la pensée de voir ce monstre revenir sur les nations élémentaires.

Kurama lui avait un jour montré un genjutsu dans lequel son père – Le Rikudo Sennin – et le démon à dix queues se battaient. Le Rikudo Sennin était peut-être surpuissant, il était considéré comme un dieu parmi les hommes...mais comparé au Juubi, il n'était qu'un petit adolescent qui tentait de faire du mal à son parent…

Naruto avait ainsi vu la destruction causé par le Juubi...Le démon avait littéralement créer un océan à l'aide de sa plus puissante attaque...Ce monstre avait écrasé le monde...Un simple hurlement de rage avait fait disparaître la moitié d'un pays...Une seule -Bombe Biju- avait transformé en poussière tout un continent.

Sur un miracle, le Rikudo avait fait l'impossible...Sceller le démon en lui pour éviter la destruction qu'il causait.

Naruto avait fait des cauchemars pendant de longues semaines...Il avait depuis passé ses journées à se former, à gérer son village à son meilleur...Il s'était perfectionné dans tous les arts car il savait qu'il en aurait besoin pour battre Tobi et Madara. Il voulait pas que le Juubi refasse surface...S'il revient le monde serait dans un chaos absolus...D'après Kurama, les deux Uchihas n'étaient que deux hommes insensées qui croyaient manipuler le Juubi...Si le Rikudo en était incapable alors comment pouvaient-ils espérer cet exploit ?

Malheureusement, il savait que ces monstres avaient réussi dans leur quête...Il suffisait qu'ils lui prennent Kurama pour réussir dans leur plan…

Il cligna des yeux…

Soudainement il se trouvait dans son esprit en face de Kurama qui le regardait profondément avant de prendre la parole.

 **« Naruto, j'ai un moyen d'éviter le désastre que les Uchihas veulent mettre en place...Il suffit de m'écouter et comprendre mon raisonnement. »**

Sachant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre...Il prit tranquillement la parole…

« Pas de problème mon ami...Je t'écoute… »

Kurama souffla un peu avant de prendre une voie grave qui surprit Naruto…

 **« J'ai la capacité d'utiliser une technique interdite donné par mon père avant sa mort...Cette technique me permettrait d'ouvrir une distorsion dans le temps qui me permettrait de t'envoyer dans un monde alternatif au notre...Ce qui est bénéfique pour nous dans cette technique, c'est le fait que...Lorsque j'utilise cette technique mon chakra serait absorbé par la création de la distorsion...Cela veut dire que je vais cesser d'exister car mon chakra ne pourrait plus se renouveler car il serait disperser à l'intérieur de la distorsion mais cela ne s'arrête pas la...La distorsion serait assez grande pour prendre les deux Uchiha avec lui...D'après mon père...Ceux qui n'ont pas de Biju à l'intérieur d'eux seront détruits en poussière...Ils cesseront de vivre…Toi, vu que tu es celui qui à en lui un Biju...Ne sentirait pas les effets négatifs...car j'utilise également en partie cette technique pour t'envoyer dans un autre monde...»**

Choqué d'entendre ce fait, Naruto ne pouvait pas bouger et ni parler...Il ne croyait pas qu'il existait une technique pareille…

« Je…. »

 **« Dis rien Naruto...Laisse moi utiliser cette technique...Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce maudit clan...»**

Naruto ne pouvait que hocher la tête…Son choc n'avait pas diminué…

Il regarda ainsi avec fascination son ami faire dans une concentration totale plusieurs centaines de joints...La vitesse dans laquelle allait son ami montrait son sérieux...Kurama allait sacrifier son existence pour sauver les nations élémentaires...Le démon qui était considéré comme un fléau allait utiliser une technique interdite qui allait sauver le monde…

Lorsque Kurama termina sa manœuvre il dit quelques mots…

 **« Naruto...Merci de m'avoir accepté comme un ami...Je serai éternellement reconnaissant pour cela...Mon père avait raison...L'humanité n'était pas une cause perdu...Tant qu'il y a des personnes comme toi...Je suis désolé de t'abandonner mais j'espère que tu vas vivre ta vie dans ce nouveau monde...Je te le demande en tant que ami...Reste en vie et vit ta vie à fond...Adieu mon ami… »**

Les larmes tombèrent des yeux de Naruto sans qu'il le sache...Il ne pouvait que regarder son ami avec un triste sourire. Il dit…

« Adieu...Kurama...mon ami… »

La lumière s'éleva dans l'esprit de Naruto et la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre dans le brouillard de lumière étaient les mots d'un renard qui sacrifiait sa vie pour le bien de l'humanité…

 **« Art Secret – La Distorsion du Temps- »**

La lumière vive doubla rapidement avant qu'un flash brutal envahit le lieu...Ce flash se répercuta à l'extérieur de l'esprit de Naruto…Surprenant les deux Uchiha qui ne s'attendaient pas à cela...Mais cette seconde de surprise était leur perte…

Un trou d'une taille gigantesque se créa au dessous des trois shinobi qui se trouvaient sur un terrain détruit par leur combat dantesque...Ce trou absorba les trois...avant de se refermer dans un flash rouge…

Lorsque la lumière vive disparus...Un cratère de la taille de la Vallée de la fin était visible...Tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avait disparus…

Ce cratère serait nommé dans les années à venir... _La plate forme des Titans..._ en raison du combat titanesque qui s'était déroulé à ce lieu...Le Rokudaime Hokage avait lutté jusqu'à sa mort pour éliminer les deux derniers membres de l'Akatsuki…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konohagakure no Sato

Bureau du Hokage

Un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine rédigeait avec un regard morne les documents qui se trouvaient sur sa table...Qu'est ce qu'il détestait ces documents...Il aimerait parfois tout abandonner et aller en vacances mais il savait que cela n'était tout simplement pas possible en raison de la guerre qui se profilait…

D'après son maître…Jiraya des Sannin...L'Akatsuki commencerait ses mouvements et que l'Alliance créer entre Kumo-Iwa allait bientôt lancer leur plan _''Anéantissement de Konoha''_

Il avait tout tenté pour ramener la paix dans les nations élémentaires…mais tout cela était en vain...Kiri avait disparu de la surface de la terre...Leurs mouvements étaient caché...Suna était un allié mais en raison de l'invasion échoué qu'ils avaient faits sur Konoha à l'aide de Otogakure no Sato quelques années auparavant...Ils avaient perdu plus de la moitié de leurs soldats et leur Jinchuriki qui vivait maintenant à Konoha...Leur force serait considéré comme un village mineur...Les deux autres grands villages avaient fait une alliance pour lancer une nouvelle guerre contre son village et il y avait une organisation criminelle qui rodait aux alentours…

En pensant à l'Akatsuki, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de serrer ses poings furieusement dans la colère...Il se souvenait encore comme si c'était aujourd'hui…

Son fils Naruto...Qui n'était alors qu'un nouveau né...Assassiné en plein sang froid par un homme masqué qui voulait le Kyubi…

Cette nuit qui devait être la meilleur de sa vie était devenu un cauchemar...Pour lui et sa femme….L'homme avait échoué de prendre le Kyubi mais il avait réussi à détruire les cœurs de Kushina et de Minato…

Depuis la mort de leur fils...Ils n'avaient plus fait d'enfant car ils avaient peur de le perdre...Ainsi, Minato s'était forcé à travailler avec plus de rigueur pour trouver l'homme masqué mais il devait également préparé son village aux futures attaques potentielles...Lors de cette nuit, il s'était mis à l'idée de renforcer la sécurité de Konoha qui était devenu bien trop laxiste pour lui...Il avait fait ramener Tsunade pour quelle s'occupe de l'hôpital…

A la mort de son fils, il était devenu un Hokage froid et distant mais efficace…Terriblement efficace...

Kushina d'autre part...S'était remis en service dans les forces d'Anbu...Elle faisait ainsi depuis des années des missions de Rang S coup sur coup...Voulant absolument se rendre plus forte avant de tuer l'homme qui lui avait enlevé son unique enfant...Son bébé…Son précieux maelstrom…

Sa rage se calma lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte…

Il se calma instantanément avant de crier…

« ENTREZ »

La porte fut ouverte en vitesse et il vit un Chunin tomber à genoux…

« Hokage-sama ! Un phénomène étrange vient de se dérouler...Un énorme trou s'est ouvert dans le ciel et dans celui-ci une figure est tombé…. »

Fronçant les sourcils à cela...Le Yondaime Hokage se leva de son siège avant de prendre la parole avec sérieux…

« Avez-vous renforcé la sécurité autour du lieu ? »

Le jeune Chunin hocha la tête avant de dire…

« Oui, Hokage-sama… Mais Sandaime-sama demande votre présence...Il dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui allait vous intéresser… »

Comprenant les paroles de son shinobi...Le Yondaime sortit l'un de ses kunai avant de disparaître dans un éclair jaune…Laissant seul le chunin qui était surveillé par plusieurs anbu caché dans l'ombre…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Yondaime Hokage apparut juste à coté du Sandaime qui avait un regard sérieux gravé au visage…

« Sandaime-sama ! Pourquoi demander ma présence ? »

Le vieil homme prit la parole sans rechigner…

« Viens avec moi et tu comprendras… »

Hochant la tête, il suivit sans hésiter le Sandaime…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Yondaime vit un rassemblement de Shinobi...Parmi eux...Kakashi Hatake...Son dernier élève vivant...Itachi Uchiha...Le dernier élève du Sandaime...Niji Hyuga...Prodige du clan Hyuga et une experte en Taijutsu...Sasuke Uchiha...Petit frère de Itachi mais également le professeur de l'équipe sept actuelle...L'équipe de Konohamaru...Le petit fils du Sandaime…

Lorsqu'ils le virent, ils s'inclinèrent dans le respect…

La Sandaime les dépassa et le Yondaime fit pareil car il était curieux de voir la personne qui était tombé d'un trou noir...Il se demandait ce qui intéressait le Sandaime pour l'appeler...D'habitude c'était lui qui s'occupait de ce genre de chose...Cela devait être très important si sa présence était nécessaire…

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant un petit terrain qui était occupé par deux personnes...La lumière des lampes montrait clairement les personnes...L'une d'eux était Tsunade Senju et l'autre était Shizune Senju...Fille adoptive de Tsunade...Les deux étaient entrain de s'occuper d'une personne qui était visiblement inconsciente…

Le Sandaime prit rapidement la parole…

« Minato-kun ! J'espère que tu vas m'écouter attentivement...Cette personne qui vient de tomber du ciel n'est certainement pas une personne normale...Vois-tu lorsqu'il était tombé du ciel...L'ancienne équipe sept composé de Itachi, Sasuke et Niji s'entraînait...Ils ont découvert des choses étonnantes sur l'homme que Tsunade et Shizune gardent en santé car il à en manque de chakra...Vois-tu...Nous avons pu voir des choses très surprenantes comme un manteau blanc qui avait les kanji de _''Rokudaime Hokage''_ noté au dos de celui-ci mais le plus surprenant étaient les kunais à trois lames dans ses poches...»

Minato regarda avec incrédulité le Sandaime avant de se diriger vers la forme allongé à coté des deux médecins…

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent légèrement pour donner de la place au Yondaime qui avait un regard sombre avant que celui-ci se transforma en surprise complète...Lorsqu'il vit le visage de la personne tombé du ciel...Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son fils mort...Les trois traits de moustaches qui se trouvaient sur chacune de ses joues étaient identiques à celle de son bébé...Il recula de choc avant d'entendre une voie douce parler...C'était la voie de Shizune…

« Hokage-sama, puis-je prendre la parole ? »

Sans détourner son regard de pur choc de la personne inconsciente il écouta ce que voulait dire l'élève et la fille adoptive de Tsunade…

« Vas-y je t'écoute… »

« A la demande du Sandaime nous avons fait un test sanguin de la personne qui se prétend Hokage...»

Le regard du Yondaime dériva de la personne allongé au sol à Shizune qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner au regard froid qu'elle recevait du Yondaime…

« Qui ? »

Soufflant fragilement, Shizune répondit avec douceur…

« Vous Hokage-sama et Kushina-sama ! »

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard perçant du Yondaime se rétrécir sa peur s'intensifia...Comment un homme pouvait la rendre si faible et vulnérable ?

« Et vous avez découvert quoi à ce sujet ? »

Donnant un regard au Sandaime et à Tsunade, elle savait que c'était le moment…

« C'est positif...Ce jeune homme est lié à vous et à Kushina...C'est certainement votre fils… »

A ces mots...Le monde de Minato s'arrêta...Cela n'était pas possible…Il avait vu de ses propres yeux…

Mais peut-être…

 _Naruto ?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans cette histoire Naruto ne sait pas que Tobi est Obito…

Niji veut dire arc en ciel (pour le couple c'est décidé à l'avance donc pas de changement possible…)

Pour l'équipe sept...Il y avait une quatrième personne mais il avait péri lors d'une mission…

Après ce monde est différent en bien des choses mais j'espère que vous allez l'adorer...Il y aura des choses choquantes à savoir mais d'autres seront amusantes et toutes à fait surprenantes…

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire donc si vous avez des interrogations alors posez les moi via les messages...Je serai aussi présent que possible...


	10. Naruto Monde Différent 2

**Naruto : Un monde très différent**

Kurama utilisa une technique interdite pour envoyer Naruto dans un monde alternatif. Le Rokudaime Hokage et le dernier leader de l'Alliance des cinq grands village tombera dans un monde qui sera très différent du sien...Serait-il capable de se faire une place dans ce monde ? Pourrait-il surmonter la perte de ses amis ? Aurait-il toujours la force de dépasser ses ennemis ?

Puissant!Naruto

NarutoxFem!Neji

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPITRE 1**

La douceur de la lumière du soleil pénétra dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Naruto regarda avec calme la lumière toucher sa peau légèrement bronzé, il sentait la chaleur provenant de cette lumière…

Il savait qu'il était tombé dans un monde alternatif mais il ne peut toujours pas se faire l'idée de vivre sans Kurama scellé à l'intérieur de lui...Il sentait le vide en lui...Il se sentait froid, plus faible, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait un partie…

Pourtant il devrait vivre avec...Il avait voulu qu'il soit avec lui mais il avait également promis à son ami de vivre sa nouvelle vie à fond...Il était Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze et il tenait toujours ses promesses…

Il rit amèrement à cette pensé...Quelle blague ! Il n'avait tenue aucune de ses promesses…Il avait échoué de protéger Konoha, de ramener Sasuke, de ramener la paix dans le monde, il avait échoué...Il n'était qu'un échec...Un échec de Hokage...Un échec de leader…Il ne méritait pas une seconde chance...Pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas mourir une fois pour toute pour rejoindre sa famille et ses amis…

En pensant à ses personnes précieuses il serra fermement ses poings de rage...Ils étaient tous morts en le protégeant des monstres qu'étaient Tobi et Madara...Ils étaient morts à cause de deux monstres...Deux démons qui couraient vers un rêve impossible…Comment être sous un Genjutsu permettrait de ramener la paix mondiale ?

Il senti alors plusieurs personnes s'approcher vers sa chambre...En sentant de qui, il s'agissait il ne pouvait que écarquiller les yeux de surprise...Il avait oublié qu'il était dans un monde alternatif et cela voulait dire que les personnes qui étaient morts dans son monde pourront très bien être vivant dans celui-ci…Mettant un masque impassible au visage, il attendit l'arrivée de ces personnes qu'il savait appartenaient à la liste de personnes précieuses dans son ancien monde…

S'allongeant tranquillement, il attendit patiemment leur entré...Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait mais si ce serait nécessaire, il le ferait volontiers...Il avait une grande confiance aux personnes qui vont arriver...Il les connaissait dans son monde...Ils allaient garder son secret en sûreté…

Finalement sa porte fut ouverte et six individus viennent entrer à l'intérieur de la chambre de Naruto qui s'accrocha rapidement à son souffle en voyant son parrain, sa marraine, son père, sa sœur adoptive, son grand-père et le père de Ino…Ils étaient tous morts dans son monde….Il sourit légèrement sous sa couverture en voyant tout ce monde vivant ici...Peut-être que la guerre n'a pas ravagé le village dans ce monde...La Quatrième Guerre Mondiale des Shinobi avait laissé des traces...Des traces qu'il n'oublierait jamais de sa vie…

Il vit sa marraine et Shizune s'approcher prudemment de lui avant de lui parler...

« Bonjour, jeune homme, je suis Tsunade Senju et voici ma fille adoptive Shizune Senju...Nous sommes la pour voir si tu n'es plus blessé...J'espère qu'on vous dérange pas avec cela ? »

Naruto hocha la tête seulement à ces mots avant que sa marraine commence à regarder si ses blessures avaient disparus...Pendant temps il regardait les autres occupants de la salle qui l'observaient avec plusieurs émotions distinctes...Le père de Ino le regardait avec incrédulité, son jiji et son parrain le regardaient avec méfiance mais ils étaient également très surpris de son apparence...Mais ce qui était le plus curieux c'était son père…Son père avait un regard presque invisible, il pouvait sentir tout de même un léger espoir, de la peine mais aussi beaucoup de tristesse...Pour un moment il se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour le Naruto de ce monde…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence avant que Tsunade l'interrompe avec force…

« C'est incroyable...Toutes tes blessures ont disparus en l'espace de deux jours…Comment est-ce possible ? »

Naruto sourit timidement à ces mots avant de poser sa main gauche sur l'arrière de sa tête pour la frotter dans l'embarras...Cette action choqua les personnes présentes dans toute la salle...Ce tic nerveux était le même que celui de Minato...Cela voulait dire que le garçon était définitivement le fils du Yondaime…

« Héhéhé...Je guéris vite... _bien que moins rapidement qu'avant…_ »

La dernière partie était dite d'une voix basse et déprimante mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu par tout ceux qui étaient présents dans la chambre d'hôpital…

Minato voyant qu'il y avait un moment gênant prit la parole avec calme…

« Mon garçon...Comme tu dois le savoir...Nous sommes venus ici pour savoir d'avantage sur vous...Voyez vous...Tsunade et Shizune ont fait un test sanguin sur toi et ils ont découvert que tu dois être vraisemblablement mon fils...Malheureusement je n'aime pas trop à penser à mon fils décédé il y a plus de dix huit ans...Donc nous allons...à l'aide de Inoichi Yamanaka voir ce qui se passe dans ta tête...Si nous découvrons que vous êtes un espion ou quoique soit...Nous allons vous tuer…Je ne tolérai personne qui cracherait sur la tombe de mon fils… On à également découvert que tu portais des vêtements qui te référaient comme le Rokudaime Hokage…Cela nous à laissé perplexe donc j'espère que tu nous comprendra… »

Hochant la tête, il fit comprendre à son père qu'il était prêt...Il vit Inoichi se rapprocher de lui pour poser l'une de ses mains sur sa tête...Il remarqua distraitement que son parrain et son jiji se mettaient au deux extrémités du lit...Ils allaient certainement surveiller ses mouvements...Son père avait un kunai à trois branches dans sa manche...Il sentit également un grand nombre de Anbu's caché à l'extérieur de sa chambre...Il sourit légèrement au plan de son père...Il avait tout prévu d'avance...Il était surveillé depuis le début...mais cela le laissa un peu perplexe...Pourquoi tant de surveillance...En temps de paix cela n'aurait pas due être aussi drastique...Après il pouvait aisément comprendre leur préoccupations...Il était un peu trop suspect...Surtout avec le fait qu'il portait le titre de Rokudaime Hokage alors que son père était toujours vivant...D'ailleurs si son fils était mort depuis longtemps alors c'était tout à fait compréhensible...Pourtant, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas tout…

Ces pensées furent arrêtées lorsque le chef du clan Yamanaka était rentré dans son esprit...Il perdit rapidement conscience…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inoichi Yamanaka ouvrit ses yeux pour remarquer qu'il était dans le subconscient du jeune homme qui prétendait être le fils du Yondaime tout en étant le Rokudaime Hokage...Ces deux choses étaient tout simplement ridicule de croire…

Il chercha rapidement le lieu où se trouvaient le souvenirs du garçon...Pendant sa marche il remarquait plusieurs verres brisées un peu partout...Le sol avait de l'eau monté jusqu'à ses genoux mais il pouvait également remarquer que cela ressemblait à un égout...Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible d'avoir un esprit aussi brisé…

Il arriva finalement vers un lieu où il y avait plusieurs livres posées un peu n'importe comment...Sur chaque livre était inscrit quelque chose...Il lit plusieurs livres qui le rendirent fou…

 _La mort de Jiraya-Sensei_

 _La destruction de Konoha_

 _Le Juubi_

 _La Quatrième Guerre Mondial Shinobi_

Plus il lisait et plus il était effrayé par ces souvenirs qui étaient tout à faits authentiques...Il vit un livre qui le fit comprendre la situation…

 _Voyage dans une dimension alternative_

Il comprit tout de suite que le garçon qui se tenait en face de lui venait d'un monde alternatif et s'il était ici c'est que son monde avait connu des moments difficiles…

Il prit ainsi un livre qui le rendait curieux…

 _Rokudaime Hokage_

Il voulait savoir comment le garçon était devenu Hokage...Après tout c'était le fils de Minato dans un autre monde...Il était convaincu sur ce fait à cent pourcent…

 _-Souvenir 1-_

 _La guerre battait son plein…Sur un grand champ vide de vie se trouvaient deux personnages qui se regardaient avec haine…L'un était Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze et l'autre était Obito Uchiha...L'homme masqué…_

 _Naruto cria avec rage…_

 _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir créer ce désespoir dans ce monde...Pourquoi tuer tout le monde pour une paix illusoire ? Tous ces morts pour un plan ridicule… »_

 _L'homme masqué prit la parole à son tour…_

 _« Madara-sama m'a expliqué que pour obtenir des résultats il fallait beaucoup de sacrifices...Alors disons simplement que tout ces morts sont des dommages collatéraux… »_

 _Il dit tout cela en écrasant le corps déchu d'un homme à la chevelure grisâtre…_

 _Le garçon fulminait en voyant son sensei être piétiné comme un vulgaire chiffon..Prenant l'un de ses kunai à trois branches il se téléporta avec fureur vers l'homme masqué...Qui sans cligner des yeux disparus là où il se trouvait pour apparaître dix mètres plus loin…_

 _« Pourquoi protéger ce perdant...Il n'a jamais rien réussi dans vie...Il est même resté Hokage pour seulement quelques mois…Il n'y à rien de plus pathétique que ce Hatake… »_

 _Naruto était furieux...Il détestait cet homme, il méprisait cette pourriture...Il voulait que ce monstre disparaisse de ce monde…_

 _« Tais-toi...Kakashi-sensei était un grand homme et il mort en protégeant Konoha...Il était un digne Hokage et je ferait en sorte de le rendre fier de moi...»_

 _L'homme masqué éclata de rire avant de se mettre dans une position de combat...Naruto fit de même…_

 _« Viens Uzumaki...Montre moi ce que c'est le Rokudaime Hokage… »_

 _Naruto furieux sortit deux kunai à trois branches avant de se précipiter avec rage vers l'homme masqué…_

 _-Fin du souvenir 1-_

Inoichi était triste pour ce monde qui ressemblait à un champ en ruine...Il avait vu avec regret dans le visage de ce jeune homme qu'il avait grandi trop rapidement…Cela devait être une grande responsabilité de gérer Konoha en tant que jeune Hokage...D'ailleurs il était triste pour le destin tragique de Kakashi dans ce monde…

Oubliant rapidement ces sentiments de peine il partit ouvrir un autre livre…

 _Destruction de Konoha_

 _-Souvenir 2-_

 _Pain regardait impassiblement le jeune garçon qui se tenait en face de lui...Il voyait que le garçon rayonnait de puissance pure...Il savait que ce combat allait être le plus difficile de sa vie...Ce garçon était le digne héritier de ses parents et de Jiraya son sensei…_

 _Il connaissait le Hiraishin, les Chaînes de Chakra de sa mère, la puissance du Kyubi et surtout il était vraisemblablement un Sage maintenant…_

 _Naruto lui regardait avec haine le manieur du légendaire Rinnegan qui se tenait fièrement sur les ruines de Konoha…Ce monstre avait tué Konohamaru, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Jiraya, Teuchi, Ayame et Shizune...Tant de personnes précieuses mortes à travers les mains de Pain…_

 _Il trouvait incroyable le fait de ne pas lâcher le Kyubi pour déchiqueter en morceau ce membre de l'Akatsuki...Il devait malgré cela rester calme...Il ne devrait pas se précipiter...Cet homme dépassait tous les ennemis qu'il avait rencontré de sa vie…_

 _Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'environnement pour savoir combien de personnes ont péris de cette attaque surprise du membre de l'Akatsuki...Il frémit d'horreur lorsqu'il sentit que seulement trente pourcent de la population de Konoha ait survécu...Il serra encore une fois furieusement ses poings...Sa haine pour cet homme avait atteint sa limite…_

 _Pain ne méritait pas de vivre après ce massacre qu'il à commis...Il va le tuer...Le couper en morceaux…_

 _Il ouvrit ses yeux et maintenant il était en pleine forme de Senjutsu...Le chakra autour de lui s'échappait furieusement de son corps et son ki avait atteint des hauteurs colossaux...Il créa plusieurs clones qui tenaient dans leurs mains deux kunais à deux branches...D'autres avaient formées des Rasengan...L'original avait sorti ses chaînes de Chakras qui expulsaient beaucoup de Chakra…_

 _La tension était monté à des niveaux rares et Pain savait qu'il devait tout donner pour survivre de ce combat titanesque qui l'attendait…Ses yeux aux rinnegan brûlèrent d'une puissance flamboyante…_

 _Un combat d'une brutalité rare allait bientôt commencer…_

 _Dans une autre vue on pouvait clairement voir que Konoha avait disparus de la surface de la terre...Mais on pouvait également voir deux chakras extrêmement denses danser autour de ce champ de ruines…Des petits bruits d'étincellements firent trembler la terre à son noyau…_

 _-Fin du souvenir 2-_

Inoichi tomba à genoux en voyant cela...Il ne pouvait pas le croire...Voir Konoha dans cet état...Il ne l'aurait jamais cru même dans ses pires cauchemars...Et cette puissance pure qui sortait des deux shinobis...Ce Naruto était certainement un digne Hokage...Il se demandait un moment comment le fils de Minato de ce monde aurait été ici...N'y pensant pas trop...Il se releva de cela avant d'aller vers un lieu différent…

Il trouva un autre livre posé au sol...Il le prit pour le lire…

 _Madara Uchiha_

Il frémit de peur en voyant ce nom...Il ne voulait absolument pas y penser...Il ouvrit doucement le livre…

 _-Souvenir 3-_

 _Cinq individus observaient avec calme un homme ayant une chevelure longue sortir d'une tombe...A ces cotés ce tenait le même homme masqué et un certain Kabuto…_

 _L'homme qui portait l'effigie du clan Uchiha regardait impassiblement le champ de bataille devant lui...Il vit cinq individus le regarder méticuleusement...Il sentait clairement leur puissance...Ils étaient les cinq Kages de l'alliance...Il sentit que le Kyubi était à proximité...Il regarda tout de suite le Hokage pour voir à quoi il ressemblait…_

 _Il sourit avec arrogance en sentant la puissance qu'expulsait le garçon qui ne devrait pas avoir plus de 17 ans...Il voyait bien que ce garçon était une puissance digne de ce nom...Il sentait également qu'il avait le Kyubi scellé en lui…_

 _Il regarda derrière pour voir Obito être masqué par un masque orange…A ces cotés ce tenait quelqu'un qui portait un manteau à capuche qui cachait son visage...Mais il pouvait sentir la puissance en lui...Ce jeune homme avait l'odeur de serpent en lui et il comprit également qu'il était en mode Sage…_

 _Il trouvait ce développement très intéressant...Il regarda le ciel qui était assombris par les nuages...Une pluie torrentielle avait touché le champ de bataille…Sur ce champ il voyait de milliers de shinobis se battre les uns contre les autres...Certains s'étaient arrêtées et le regardaient maintenant avec terreur...D'autres le regardaient avec haine…_

 _Il fit retomber son regard sur les cinq Kages qui le regardaient avec méfiance...Ils attendaient certainement le moindre mouvement de sa part...Il prit la parole pour la première fois sous le regard amusé de Kabuto et d'un homme masqué qui était aussi impassible que jamais…_

 _« Prêt pour une petite danse ? »_

 _A ce il se lança en toute vitesse vers les cinq Kage qui sans hésiter l'attaquèrent de plusieurs cotés…Ils savaient certainement qu'il était plus fort qu'eux donc ils utilisent un plan qui pourrait éventuellement le contrer...Il renifla d'un air suffisant avant de dire un seul mot qui allait changer le cours de cette bataille…_

 _«_ _ _Susanô__ _»_

 _-Fin du souvenir 3-_

Inoichi tremblait de peur...Il n'aurait jamais cru voir Madara Uchiha...même si c'était seulement un souvenir...Il pouvait clairement sentir sa puissance...C'était un monstre de puissance...Un monstre capable de mettre en équipe les cinq Kage des plus puissants villages cachés pour le combattre…

Il se demandait si ce n'était pas plus simple de faire une guerre contre Iwa-Kumo que de combattre Madara...Mais il se demandait comment Madara à pu être appelé...Serait-ce une technique interdite ?

Soufflant un coup, il reparti vers une zone où il avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait rendu encore plus nerveux qu'avant…

 _-Souvenir 4-_

 _Un monstre d'une taille gigantesque regarda avec des yeux effrayantes la misérable personne qui tentait de le battre...Le démon pouvait voir que cet homme était certainement un être très puissant...Sans doute le plus puissant de ce monde mais il était loin de son niveau...Il remarquait également qu'il avait des yeux qui étaient un peu différentes que les siennes...Il n'aimait pas ses yeux…_

 _Il expulsa une énorme rafale de Chakra sombre sur cette personne...Il le vit frémir de terreur à cela mais il ne lâchait pas prise...Il se tenait droit et digne...Comme s'il ne pouvait plus tourner vers le chemin inverse…_

 _Il comprit que cet homme allait soit réussir dans sa quête soit allait mourir de façon misérable…_

 _Se mettant débout...Il balança furieusement ses dix queues vers l'homme...Celui-ci les esquiva avec grâce malgré le fait que ses queues détruisaient le champ d'une façon brutale…_

 _A chaque fois qu'une de ses queues touchaient le sol...Celui-ci tremblait de façon monumentale…_

 _N'aimant pas l'homme esquiver ses attaques…Il lâcha un énorme cris de rage...Ce cris fit trembler tout le pays...L'homme tremblait des jambes mais il continuait à l'esquiver…_

 _Rugissant de haine...Il lâcha de façon inconsidéré son Ki dense...Un Ki qui soulevait les arbres, la terre, les rochers...La gravité n'existait plus...L'homme qui avait ses yeux qui brûlaient de douleur continuait son assaut vers le démon…_

 _Le démon continuait à ravager la terre...Les tremblements de terre s'intensifièrent…_

 _Pourtant l'homme aux yeux célestes continuait à résister à la puissance monstrueuse du démon…_

 _Le démon en question dans sa rage...ouvrit sa gueule pour créer la technique ultime...Le Bijudama...Une boule faite entièrement de matière noire expulsait une puissance qui n'avait jamais existé auparavant...La boule faisait déformer l'espace...La température atteignait une chaleur incroyable...Tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité de ce combat dantesque avait disparus en poussière...La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir au loin était un soleil noir qui aspirait tout ce qu'il touchait…_

 _-Fin souvenir 4-_

Inoichi ouvrit brutalement les yeux avant de trébucher en arrière sous les regards de pur choc des personnes présentes dans la chambre d'hôpital...Naruto comprit tout de suite que celui-ci avait du voir le souvenir avec le Juubi…

Inoichi se fit lever doucement par Minato qui le regardait de façon préoccupante...Il était après tout l'un de ses meilleurs amis...Il ne voudrait jamais le voir dans un état pareil...Il se demandait ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs du garçon pour être aussi terrifié…

Minato regardait avec méfiance le garçon qui était assis sur le lit...Il n'aimait pas le déroulement de cette journée...Il vit que le Sandaime, Tsunade et Jiraya étaient prêt à attaquer le blondinet qui restait malgré cela dans un calme olympien…

Inoichi regarda avec terreur le garçon avant de poser une question…

« Ce monstre…Dis-moi que ce monstre n'existe pas...Cette chose ne devrait pas exister… »

Il tremblait de façon incontrôlable...Ce démon était quelque chose d'autre...Quelque chose qui dépassait tout...Il n'espérait jamais voir ce monstre sur un champ de bataille…

Il regarda le garçon qui avait les mains qui tremblaient...Celui-ci parla d'une façon qui montrait qu'il ne voulait pas penser à ce monstre...Inoichi pouvait comprendre le jeune homme...Il pouvait être un Hokage dans son temps mais le monstre qu'il avait vu dépassait tout ce qu'il avait vu de sa vie...

« Ce monstre existe bel et bien… »

Inoichi avala de peur avant de se tourner vers le Hokage qui continuait à regarder de façon méfiante le garçon...Il prit la parole…

« Hokage-sama...J'ai regardé dans les souvenirs du garçon et je peux dire avec confiance que ce garçon est bien ce qu'il prétend être...Mais avant de continuer j'aimerai que tu mette en place des sceaux silencieux...Ce que je vais dire doit être gardé secret… »

Hochant la tête, Minato fit comme demandé…

Quelques instants plus tard Inoichi commença à parler…

« Voyez-vous ce garçon vient d'un monde alternatif au notre… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour le Chapitre 1 de cette histoire...J'espère que vous avez apprécié…

Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans pas longtemps…

Si, vous avez des questions alors posez les moins...Ne vous inquiétez pas...Je ne mord pas...


	11. Naruto Uchiha 1

_**Naruto Uchiha, le dernier héritier du Sharingan**_

 **Naruto est un enfant avec un mental d'acier, sous la formation de son grand-père, Madara, qui est un homme très sévère, il connaitra beaucoup de douleurs et il devra survivre pour atteindre la perfection. Lors de ses dix ans Madara meurt de vieillesse, ce jour Naruto obtint le Mangeyko Sharingan. Ainsi il quitta le lieu ou il vivait pour partir vers Fiore, le continent magique. A l'entrée il rencontra un vieil homme, Hiruzen Sarutobi, le dieu des Mages et ancien numéro un des mages sacrés. Il sera sous sa tutelle pendant 5 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt aussi de vieillesse, mais avant qu'il mourut, il demanda à Naruto de rejoindre Fairy Tail, la guilde qu'il avait créée avec Mavis.**

 **Ainsi commencaient les aventures de notre héros, entrainé par des légendes de leur temps et doté de l'oeil le puissant d'Earthland. Il protégera Fairy Tail, sa nouvelle famille. Il connaitra beaucoup de souffrances, mais il relèvera tous les combats mis à travers lui, pour arriver, à son but. Venez découvrir la vie de Naruto Uchiha, le dernier héritier du Sharingan.**

 **TrèsPuissant!Naruto Elementaire!Naruto Kenjutsu!Naruto Bojutsu!Naruto Taijutsu!Naruto**

 **NarutoxMirajane**

 **Cette histoire est un cross-over entre Fairy Tail et Naruto**

 **Le Sharingan à été modifié à ma manière: si vous n'appréciez pas alors ne lisez pas l'histoire.**

 **L'oeil aura 4 phases d'évolution ( 1 Tomoe, 2 Tomoes, 3 Tomoes et le Mangeyko Sharingan-Itachi- et l'évolution se fait soit par une formation rigoureuse ou soit par un sentiment de déséspoirs ( tristesse, peur, colère... )**

 **Les Uchihas peuvent maitriser 5 éléments qui sont le feu qui est naturel à tout Uchiha. Ensuite les quatres autres se débloquent à chaque fois que le sharingan gagne un tomoe.**

 **Pour le 1e Tomoe: Il débloque la terre**

 **Pour le 2e Tomoe: Il débloque l'eau**

 **Pour le 3e Tomoe: Il débloque le vent**

 **Pour le Mangeyko Sharingan ( le meme que Itachi ): Il débloque la foudre**

 **Ensuite à chaque évolution de l'oeil, l'utilisateur améliore les capacités d'apprentissage et permet de voir dans le temps ( comme dans l'anime )**

 **Kamui se débloque lorsque l'utilisateur à le 2e Tomoe, Ameratsu se débloque lorsque l'utilisateur à le 3e Tomoe et Susano se débloque lorsque l'utilisateur à le Mangeyko Sharingan activé.**

 **Pour le Tsukuyomi elle est une technique SS-Classe utilisable seulement lorsque le Mangeyko est activé.**

 **Un Uchiha est un spécialiste des illusions.**

 **Dans cette histoire seulement une poignée de personnes sont doté de Chakra ( 1 personne sur 1000000 ) et Madara, Hiruzen et Naruto sont concernés. Biensur il y aura d'autres possésseurs de Chakra ( soit des OC soit des personnes dans l'anime. )**

 **Il y n'aura qu'un seul couple dans cette histoire: NarutoxMirajane**

 **Sachez que Naruto ne sera pas très apprécié au début de l'histoire car il a un caractère très distant mais cela changera au fur et à mesure.**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi grace à ses pouvoirs à été le plus puissant des Mages Sacrés surnommé meme Dieu des Mages.**

 **Madara à été un puissant mage, considéré comme un monstre de son époque. Son clan fut anéantis par Zeref lorsqu'il tournait à ses 14 ans, depuis ce jour il déteste les Guildes noires et les mage noires, surtout Zeref.**

 **Les parents de Naruto furent Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Uchiha.**

 **Minato avait disparu sans quelconque raison et Kushina perdit la vie pendant l'accouchement de Naruto, laissant l'enfant sous la garde de sa dernière famille, Madara Uchiha, le Père de Minato.**

 **Bien sur Fairy Tail et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, respect à leurs auteurs respectifs de m'avoir donné ces chefs d'oeuvres comme inspiration. Merci.**

 **J'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture et commentez si vous avez apprécié et donnez vos avis. ( pas trop virulentes, s'il vous plait, je ne suis qu'un débutant. )**

 **Un(e) beta correcteur(trice) serait le bienvenue.**

 **Kazushi Uzumaki**

 _ **Prologue 1ère Partie**_

 _Ishgar, Bellum, 7 Mars 772 ( Naruto 7 ans )_

Dans un pays très éloigné de Fiore, sur le continent d'Ishgar, plus précisément à Bellum, un pays surnommé comme le pays des guerres ( "The Land of Wars" ) situées dans le nord-est d'Earthland. Cette Terre a souvent été utilisée comme un champs de bataille car c'est un pays beaucoup plus petit que les deux qui l'entourent qui sont le Royaume de Pergranade situé au nord du pays et Desierto sur le coté sud. Ce pays est peu considéré par le puissant Royaume de Pengranade et Desierto.

Un enfant au teint clair avec des cheveux rouges hérissés et des yeux violets, de petite taille qui devait avoir au plus 7 ans et qui possédait trois marques de moustaches sur chaque coté de ses joues, portait une chemise au col large et l'emblème de son clan sur le dos, légérement ouvert, et un pantalon bleu avec des bandages autour de ses tibias. Autour de sa taille, il avait une ceinture qui retenait un sac, qui contenait des outils pour se battre. Il portait aussi une autre ceinture attachée sur ses épaules qui devait étre utilisé pour tenir l'épée qu'il maniait en ce moment sur un arbre de grande taille.

A ses cotés non loin, d'une petite maison en bois, était assis sur un bout de bois, un vieil homme, aux cheveux gris et des yeux bruns froids. Il portait un haori tout en noir avec comme l'enfant, l'emblème de son clan derrière son dos. Il observait les coups du jeune garçon. Grognant, légérement, il toussa, avant de parler.

-Naruto, ça suffit, pour le Kenjutsu. Pour aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre, une technique de feu, celle qui montre que tu es digne d'etre un Uchiha. Son ton était autoritaire et fort. Naruto arréta ses coups avant de se retourner vers le vieil homme et sourire brillement tout en marchant avec grace vers lui.

-C'est vrai, merci, Madara-Jiji-Sama. Dit le roux avec un sourire joyeux.

Le vieil homme, donna à son petit-fils un regard dur avant de reprendre la parole avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Écoute Gaki, cette technique est très dangereuse et difficile à maitriser car c'est la base du ninjutsu de notre clan et le début vers la perfection des jutsus de feu. Alors regarde-moi bien comment faire. Expliqua Madara.

Naruto vit alors avec émerveillement, son grand-père cracher une énorme boule de feu sur un arbre quelconque après avoir fait quelques signes de mains. Avant qu'il dise quelque chose, son Jiji activa le légendaire dojutsu, de son clan, le sharingan pour faire une autre technique pour enlever le feu. Faisant les signes pour sa technique, il cracha finalement une énorme masse d'eau sur l'arbre brulé par le feu.

Tout cela s'était déroulé en moins de dix secondes. Naruto, avait activé son sharingan qui possédait deux tomoes sur chaque oeil, pour copier la technique de feu et celle de l'eau. Il savait quoi faire maintenant.

Madara qui le voyait des coins de ses yeux, sourit à l'enthousiasme de son petit-fils. Il demanda alors.

-Naruto, le nom de la technique du feu fut la technique de la boule de feu suprême, si tu reussi cette épreuve, alors tu serais considéré comme un fier Uchiha. Alors au boulot et que ça saute, tu as trois heures pour me faire une boule de feu convenable sinon pas de repas le soir et tu te coucheras dehors.

L'enfant hocha la tete et partit vers une zone quelque peu plus éloigné de la petite maison.

Madara le rejoignit pour lui donner des conseils.

 _3 heures plus tard_

Naruto était allongé au sol, épuisé de son entrainement mais un sourire heureux montrait qu'il était fier de ses exploits. Il avait reussi à faire une boule de feu de deux mètres de hauteur et trois de largeur. Il en était fiér. Levant légèrement un pouce victorieux vers son grand-père, qui l'observait avec un oeil amusé. Il perdit finalement conscience, avec toujours le même sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Madara, de son coté, était extrêmement ravi par les prouesses montrées par son gaki roux. Lui qui était considéré comme un génie dans son clan lorsque celui-ci était encore en vie, voyait en Naruto, le renouveau du clan. Il avait accompli un véritable exploit avec la technique de base du feu. On y pensant, il avait plus accompli que lui, qui avait fait une boule de feu suprême de cette ampleur après seulement une semaine d'entrainement, et on le surnommait le prodige du clan Uchiha, quelle blague.

Souriant largement, il se mit debout, laissant aller le bout de bois en arrière pour marcher vers son petit-fils, qui dormait paisiblement.

Le ramassant en douceur, il le mit dans son bras, pour se déplacer à son domicile.

Oui, il méritait un repos et un bon repas chaud lorsqu'il se réveillera. Le vieil homme tout en marchant vers les marches de l'entrée de l'habitat en bois, observait le soleil couchant, qui d'après lui présageait une nouvelle étincelle. Peut-être son petit-fils serait capable de tuer l'homme qui avait anéantit son clan en une seule nuit. Cet homme il le détestait au plus haut point. Zeref le mage noir était un monstre et Naruto s'en débarrassera pour le bien du monde.

Finalement il arriva vers la porte et il l'ouvrit pour entrer et préparer le diner.

Ses dernières années de vie s'annonçaient tout à fait amusantes.

 _10 Octobre 775 (Naruto 10 ans )_

Madara observait, son petit-fils se battre contre une vingtaine de clones avec un simple katana en mauvaise qualité. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et son jeu de jambes était excellent. Chaque attaque de Naruto, fissurait l'air et comme une bombe lançait sa cible loin derrière. Ainsi trois clones disparurent dans le néant.

Six autres le prirent de tous les cotès. Ils attaquèrent kunais pointées en avant, pour déchirer l'original. Mais celui-ci dit simplement deux mots.

 **"Tornade Déstructrice"**

Comme le nom l'indique une tornade se créa avec la rotation des jambes de Naruto, comme un rasoir destructeur, l'attaque déchira chaque clone comme si celui-ci était une simple poupée de chiffon.

Le jeune roux s'arréta pour observer ce qui restait, et il remarqua avec un petit sourire, qu'il en restait plus que quatres clones. Plusieurs clones furent pris par sa dernière technique.

Son Sharingan, qui avait trois tomoes sur chaque oeil observait ses dernières créations courir avec fureur vers sa forme fixe.

Naruto rembarra son katana à sa ceinture, avant de faire plusieurs signes à une vitesse hallucinante. Terminé il lança son attaque sur les derniers survivants de son massacre.

 **"** _ **K**_ _ **aton - Gōryūka no jutsu"**_

Une énorme boule de feu représentant une tete de dragon fut craché par la bouche de l'héritier Uchiha qui traversa avec violence les derniers clones qui éclatèrent dans un nuage de fumée sous la puissance de l'attaque.

Avant de souffler victoire, il sentit un léger son vers le sol. Sentant venir quelque chose, il sauta loin du lieu où il se trouvait. À la seconde où il avait sauté, un clone ressurgit avec rage, avec le kunai se plantant dans l'épaule du roux. Le clone sourit avec joie mais il fut de courte durée puisque son créateur avait était remplacé par une buche de bois. Fronçant les sourcils il chercha frénétiquement de tous les cotès pour retrouver sa cible. Sans comprendre Naruto apparut devant son clone qui fit l'erreur à ne pas commettre, regarder dans les yeux de l'Uchiha qui lança sa technique à l'instant que leurs regards se sont croisées.

 _ **"Kokuangyō no Jutsu"**_

Le clone se trouvait dans le noir complet, paniquant il trébucha au sol, voulant se relever malgré l'obscurité, mais qui fut trop tard puisqu'il explosa finalement en fumée comme tous ses compatriotes avant lui.

De loin Madara souriait avec férocité, son petit-fils venait de détruire 100 clones en moins de dix minutes. Son niveau avait atteint un haut A-classe Mage d'après ses calculs. A dix ans c'était un exploit formidable. Naruto, ne montrait meme pas un signe de fatigue. Quelle enfant, il était un pur bijou. Un diamant brute. A dix ans il avait déjà activé les trois tomoes de son Sharingan, deux ans avant lui. Son niveau dans le Kenjutsu était bas-S classé, son taijutsu mi-A classé, son ninjutsu, avait quatre éléments à sa disposition, avec le feu et la terre maitrisé d'une manière formidable, l'eau à été assez bon et le vent moyennement bon, pour le vieil homme, Naruto était dans un haut-A classé dans cette catégorie. Mais le Genjutsu est certainement la fierté de son petit-fils, la dernière attaque le prouvant bien, sur cette catégorie, il était un haut-S classé. En tout il était un prodige.

Il prit la parole pour la première fois.

"Gaki, bien fait, maintenant viens par ici, je t'offre des ramens pour ton niveau atteint, et n'oublis pas qu'on faite ton anniversaire ce soir et j'ai un merveilleux cadeau pour toi.

Le blond, se retourna vers lui, avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres, il s'approcha de lui avec calme et dit avec amour.

"C'est pour moi les Ramens Dattebayo"

 _1 heure et 30 minutes plus tard_

Madara observait avec lassitude son petit-fils manger son seizième bol de ramen. Parfois il se demandait comment il pouvait avaler autant sans vomir le tout. Il patienta encore vingt minutes et après six autres bols de ramens, Naruto se calla à l'arrière de sa chaise tout en massant son ventre arrondi par la masse de nourriture ingurgité et il lacha par l'occasion un rot de contentement.

Voyant, cela comme un signe pour prendre la parole, le vieil homme toussa pour avoir l'attention du garçon qui venait d'avoir dix ans. Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire. Il prit alors parole.

-Gaki, comme tu le sais aujourd'hui est ton dixième anniversaire, et avec tes accomplissements gargantuesques que tu m'a montré pendant toute la formation que je t'ai mis. Tu mérites plus qu'un cadeau, tu mérites un grand, le plus grand et je suis sur que tu en seras ravi. Alors attendent moi quelques instants et je reviendrais avec le petit bijou que je t'offrirai.

Il se leva avec calme pour partir vers sa chambre qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de la cuisine ou ils se situaient en ce moment dans.

Naruto, avait un regard curieux et surtout excité par le grand cadeau qu'allait donner le vieil homme. Attendant sur sa chaise comme son grand-père l'avait demandé.

Dix secondes plus tard l'homme aux cheveux blancs revenait avec une lame dans un fourreau tout en noir ou au milieu était écrit en or " Pour Naruto Uchiha, le Légendair Kusanagi" et le symbole du clan Uchiha. Sous le choc de la surprise, il tomba sur le cul. Son Jiji, comme il aimait le dire, allait lui offrir le légendaire sabre, celui qui pouvait percer la peau des dragons eux-memes. Cette légende appartenait au fondateur du clan Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, l'homme qui avait combattu le mage immortel, Zeref et l'ancien roi-dragon, Azazel, le destructeur et il en était sorti indemne. Des larmes commençaient à tomber. Pour son anniversaire, il ne pouvait pas rever mieux comme cadeau. Madara sourit chaleureusement à la réaction compréhensible du fils de Minato. Comment ne pas s'effondre devant le plus grand trésor de son clan. Son regard devient le plus sérieux au monde après que le roux avait séché ses quelques larmes.

\- Naruto Uchiha. Sa voie était forte. L'héritier du clan, regarda avec un regard déterminé son sensei et demanda.

\- Oui Madara-jiji-sama. Son ton montrait que du respect à l'homme qui se tenait debout à ses cotès.

\- Pour tes prouesses fantastiques, moi le dernier chef du clan Uchiha et le gardien du légendaire Kusanagi, te demande de se prosterner devant cette merveille.

Le garçon n'hésita pas, et il se mit devant le vieil homme un genou au sol et la tete rabaissé.

\- Oui. Madara-sama.

\- Regarde-moi, enfant. Le roux regarda son maitre. Remonte tes mains. Naruto fit comme demandé. Récite-moi les cinq règles fondamentales du clan Uchiha.

Naruto bomba son torse avant de parler.

\- Première règle: Protéger sa famille à tout prix. Deuxième règle: ne jamais baisser les bras. Troisième règle: Offrir toujours de l'aide dans n'importe quelle situation. Quatrième règle: Respecter les anciens. Cinquième règle: Porter avec fierté le nom et l'emblème du clan Uchiha.

Madara, hocha la tete par le récit parfait des règles.

\- Par ma parole, en tant que chef du clan Uchiha, je te donne Kusanagi pour respecter ces règles et montrer au monde la force de notre clan. Es-tu d'accord avec moi ?

L'hériter du clan, dit avec détermination.

\- Hai. Madara-sama.

\- Ainsi Naruto Uchiha, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Uchiha, petit-fils de Madara Uchiha et Kasumi Namikaze, sera le troisième porteur du légendaire Kusanagi, après Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Créateur du chakra et le fondateur du clan Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha. Soyez en fier.

Encore une fois des larmes coulèrent des joues de Naruto, qui prit avec délicatesse, la puissante lame. Oui, il sera honoré ces grands hommes en devenant le plus grand porteur du Kusanagi.

Sans le savoir, Madara Uchiha, à été le déclencheur d'une légende. Le monde allait découvrir la puissance du dernier héritier du clan Uchiha. Naruto Uchiha sera un dieu parmi les hommes. La prophétie avait choisi qui nivèlera le monde à sa manière, la déstruction pure et simple du monde ou la paix. La balle était dans le camp de Naruto.

 _ **FIN DE PARTIE 1 DE LA PROLOGUE**_

 **Voilà la première partie du prologue. Le prochain chapitre montrerait l'introduction d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, le dieu des Mages et un petit flash-back sur la mort de Madara et l'activation du Mangeyko Sharingan.**

 **Quelques explications:**

 **Hagoromo Otsutsuki c'est bien le Sage des Six chemins: Dans cette histoire il avait offert le Chakra à Huit clans: Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki et Namikaze, Kaguya, Sarutobi, Hyuga et Yuki.**

 **Le fondateur de chaque clan est un enfant de Hagormo**

 **Izuna Uchiha est l'un des Quatres fils et huit enfants de Hagoromo. L'ainé de tous. Hagoromo lui avait offert la plus grande partie de son pouvoir. Le dérivé de son dojutsu ( le Rinnegan ), le Sharingan et son sabre Kusanagi.**

 **Naruto est un mélange des trois clans ( Uchiha, Namikaze et Uzumaki ) et le dernier de ses trois.**

 **Les Kaguya et Yuki il y aura un seul aussi ( vous les connaissez certainement )**

 **Les Hyuga n'existent plus. Les Senju et Sarutobi ( nous verrons )**

 **Madara avait rencontré Kasumi lors de ses 28 ans. Minato est né lorsque Madara avait 42 ans. Minato a eu Naruto avec Kushina, à ses 28 ans.**

 **Donc Madara avait 80 ans lorsque Naruto était agé de 10 ans.**

 **Si vous avez des questions poser les.**

 **Naruto Uchiha**

 **Age: 10 ans, Taille: 152 cm**

 **Clan: Uchiha**

 **Famille: Kushina Uzumaki ( Mère ), Minato Uchiha ( Père ), Madara Uchiha ( Grand-Père ), Kasumi Namikaze ( Grand-mère )**

 **Pouvoirs: 4 éléments ( feu, terre, eau et vent ), Sharingan ( 3 tomoes ), Illusions ( Genjutsu ), Kenjutsu, Taijutsu**

 **Capacitès: haut-S Classe dans le Genjutsu ( illusions ), bas-S Classe dans le Kenjutsu, haut-A Classe dans le Ninjutsu, mi-A Classe dans le Taijutsu.**

 **Total: Mage haut-A Classe**

 **Techniques connues:**

 **Tornade Déstructrice ( Kenjutsu )**

 _ **K**_ _ **aton - Gōryūka no jutsu ( Ninjutsu )**_

 _ **Kawarimi ( Ninjutsu )**_

 _ **Kage Bushin ( Ninjutsu )**_

 _ **Kokuangyō no Jutsu ( Genjutsu )**_


	12. Naruto Uchiha 2

_**Naruto Uchiha, le dernier héritier du Sharingan**_

 **Naruto est un enfant avec un mental d'acier, sous la formation de son grand-père, Madara, qui est un homme très sévère, il connaîtra beaucoup de douleurs et il devra survivre pour atteindre la perfection. Lors de ses dix ans Madara meurt de vieillesse, ce jour Naruto obtint le Mangeyko Sharingan. Ainsi il quitta le lieu où il vivait pour partir vers Fiore, le pays magique. À l'entrée il rencontra un vieil homme, Hiruzen Sarutobi, le dieu des Mages et ancien numéro un des mages sacrés. Il sera sous sa tutelle pendant 5 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure aussi de vieillesse, mais avant qu'il mourût, il demanda à Naruto de rejoindre Fairy Tail, la guilde qu'il avait créée avec Mavis.**

 **Ainsi commençaient les aventures de notre héros, entraîné par des légendes de leur temps et doté de l'œil le puissant d'Earthland. Il protégera Fairy Tail, sa nouvelle famille. Il connaîtra beaucoup de souffrances, mais il relèvera tous les combats mis à travers lui, pour arriver, à son but. Venez découvrir la vie de Naruto Uchiha, le dernier héritier du Sharingan.**

 **TrèsPuissant!Naruto Elementaire!Naruto Kenjutsu!Naruto Bojutsu!Naruto Taijutsu!Naruto**

 **NarutoxMirajane**

 **Cette histoire est un cross-over entre Fairy Tail et Naruto**

 **Le Sharingan à été modifié à ma manière: si vous n'appréciez pas alors ne lisez pas l'histoire.**

 **L'oeil aura 4 phases d'évolution ( 1 Tomoe, 2 Tomoes, 3 Tomoes et le Mangeyko Sharingan-Itachi- et l'évolution se fait soit par une formation rigoureuse ou soit par un sentiment de déséspoirs ( tristesse, peur, colère... )**

 **Les Uchihas peuvent maitriser 5 éléments qui sont le feu qui est naturel à tout Uchiha. Ensuite les quatres autres se débloquent à chaque fois que le sharingan gagne un tomoe.**

 **Pour le 1e Tomoe: Il débloque la terre**

 **Pour le 2e Tomoe: Il débloque l'eau**

 **Pour le 3e Tomoe: Il débloque le vent**

 **Pour le Mangeyko Sharingan ( le meme que Itachi ): Il débloque la foudre**

 **Ensuite à chaque évolution de l'oeil, l'utilisateur améliore les capacités d'apprentissage et permet de voir dans le temps ( comme dans l'anime )**

 **Kamui se débloque lorsque l'utilisateur à le 2e Tomoe, Ameratsu se débloque lorsque l'utilisateur à le 3e Tomoe et Susano se débloque lorsque l'utilisateur à le Mangeyko Sharingan activé.**

 **Pour le Tsukuyomi elle est une technique SS-Classe utilisable seulement lorsque le Mangeyko est activé.**

 **Un Uchiha est un spécialiste des illusions.**

 **Dans cette histoire seulement une poignée de personnes sont doté de Chakra ( 1 personne sur 1000000 ) et Madara, Hiruzen et Naruto sont concernés. Biensur il y aura d'autres possésseurs de Chakra ( soit des OC soit des personnes dans l'anime. )**

 **Il y n'aura qu'un seul couple dans cette histoire: NarutoxMirajane**

 **Sachez que Naruto ne sera pas très apprécié au début de l'histoire car il a un caractère très distant mais cela changera au fur et à mesure.**

 **Fondateurs des Clans et pouvoirs:**

 **Izuna Uchiha: Possésseur du Sharingan et Kusanagi.**

 **Butsuma Senju: Possésseur du Mokuton et le Senjutsu.**

 **Kazushi Uzumaki: L'art des sceaux et une Grande masse de Chakra.**

 **Hiro Sarutobi: Habilité dans tous les arts et maitre des 8 portes celèstes. (** **Hachimon Tonkou )**

 **Chikara Kaguya: Manipulation des OS et Force accrue.**

 **Fubuki Yuki: Manipulation de la Glace et affinitès très fortes dans les éléments comme l'eau et le vent.**

 **Haruna Hyuga: Possésseur du Byakugan ( meme que dans le manga ) et peuvent manipuler la lave. ( ma petite touche )**

 **Hidemi Namikaze: Extrèment rapide ( Jinton-Vitesse ) et manipulent la Foudre et le Vent d'une manière forte ( peuvent voler, crée tornades, des ondes de chocs... )**

 **Créateur du Chakra:**

 **Hagoromo Otsutsuki ( Le Sage des Six Chemins ): Possésseur du Rinnegan ( Grace à ses yeux, il à pu offrir les pouvoirs à ses enfants )**

 _ **Prologue 2ème Partie**_

 _Frontière entre Seven et Fiore_

 _21 Mars 776_

Naruto, se tenait en ce moment devant un vieil homme qui le regardait avec surprise. Cet homme avait la peau claire, de taille inférieure à la moyenne à son avis, il avait aussi un trait descendant d'extérieur de chaque œil, qui partait jusqu'à ses joues. Il possédait des pommettes prononcées, quelques rides, une verrue sur sa narine gauche et quelques taches brunes sur sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs et une barbiche sur le menton qui était aussi blanche montraient son âge avancé. Il portait un haori, accompagné d'un grand kimono rouge tenu à la taille avec une ceinture blanche. En ce moment il regardait un Naruto qui se tenait droit comme une tige montrant un respect parfait à son égard. Après des minutes d'observation, l'homme prit la parole pour la première fois.

\- Alors tu-es le petit-fils de Madara ? Demanda-il avec un regard doux. Le garçon haussa un sourcil face à cette réaction mais acquiesca simplement.

\- Hai, Sarutobi-sama, Naruto Uchiha, à votre service.

Le nouvellement nommé Sarutobi reprit par sa politesse dit avec sympathie.

-Ne soit pas si, difficile, tu peux m'appeler Hiruzen-Jiji, mon garçon.

Encore une fois le roux acquiesça avec une petite contraction des lèvres vers le haut.

Celui-ci sourit légèrement et ajouta.

\- Alors comment va-t-il ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue il était avec Minato, Vingt ans déjà.

Le regard de Naruto s'assombrit soudainement sous la surprise du vieil homme. Le jeune garçon de dix ans fouilla dans sa pochette avant de sortir une lettre. Il l'offrit à Hiruzen qui le prit sans retenue.

Après avoir déchiré l'enveloppe, il lit la lettre faite par Madara.

 _Bonjour Sensei, c'est moi Madara. Si tu lis en ce moment ma lettre, alors sache que je suis mort. Ainsi je te le demande, non, je t'en prie devient le sensei de Naruto, mon petit-fils. Fais lui connaître le monde, ses merveilles comme ses côtés sombres, avertis-lui de ses ennemis, parle-lui de Hashirama, Akatsuki, l'alliance Baram, de Orochimaru et de Zeref. Entraîne le, rend le fort, car il en aura besoins. Lorsqu'il aura fini sa formation, dit lui de rejoindre Fairy-Tail, demande-lui de protégé la guilde. Qu'elle devienne sa nouvelle famille, sa raison de vivre, son tout. Il connaît déjà beaucoup de douleur et il en connaîtra beaucoup plus dans l'avenir, c'est pour cela qu'il à besoin d'un lieu qui le gardera dans le bon sens. Sensei, s'il te plaît, fait le, accepte ma demande, ma dernière. Adieu de la part de Madara, ton stupide Gaki Uchiha._

 _PS:Dit à Kasumi que je l'aime, lorsque tu la rencontres au Paradis._

 _PS2: Ne fume pas, sinon Naruto va te mettre sous un Genjutsu très douloureux, souviens-tu encore de Biwako et ses coups de poing légendaires ?_

 _PS3: Attention à Naruto, il déteste les pervers, alors ne lis pas ton charbon devant lui, si non tu le retrouveras en flammes._

 _PS4: J'ai oublié, mais je te remercie, pour tout, vraiment, je suis sincère, donc ne soit pas triste pour moi et donne ton héritage une dernière fois et fait moi confiance, Naruto est la bonne personne._

Hiruzen sourit malgré les quelques larmes qui tombaient. Il offrit une main réconfortante pour l'enfant roux qui avait un regard triste. Il parla alors.

\- Naruto-kun, veux-tu devenir mon sixième élève ? Le garçon regarda avec conviction avant de mettre un genou en face du dieu des mages avec un regard brûlant aux yeux et pour finalement répondre.

\- Hai, Sarutobi-Sensei, j'en serai ravi. Le vieil rit légèrement avant de dire.

\- Viens Naruto-kun, entre, s'il te plaît, nous avons beaucoup à parler avant notre première session d'entrainement.

Le Sarutobi se décala un peu pour offrir au roux, la place pour entrer dans sa petite maison qui se trouvait à la frontière de Fiore et Seven. Le garçon entra avec douceur et le vieil homme ferma la porte avec calme.

 _ **Flash-Back: 2 mois plus tôt**_

 _Madara était en ce moment couché dans son lit avec un Naruto larmes aux yeux, non loin assis sur une chaise. Le vieil homme sourit avec tristesse. Il y a dix minutes, son corps l'avait finalement lâché, ses faiblesses l'avaient rattrapé. Ses cicatrices des combats contre son rival, Hashirama et son organisation, l'Akatsuki on refit surface. Il savait à l'avance qu'il allait mourir dans quelques heures dans le meilleur des cas. Alors prenant tout son courage en main, il se leva avec un cri de douleur de son lit mais il tomba avec violence au sol et cracha par l'occasion une énorme germe de sang. Naruto le voyant dans la souffrance se releva frénétiquement de sa chaise en bois et se précipita avec vitesse vers son grand-père tombé. Il lui offrit la main qu'il accepta avec un sourire forcé à cause de son mal qui devenait insupportable._

 _Son petit-fils prit la parole avec une voix hésitante, mêlé à des sentiments d'inquiétude et de peur de perdre sa dernière famille._

 _\- Madara-Jiji, ne te force pas, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas supporter ta douleur. J'ai mal au cœur quand je te vois dans cet état._

 _Quelques larmes commençaient à tomber, il ne pouvait plus les retenir, il les sécha rapidement pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses._

 _Madara sourit avec chaleur avant de mettre sa main gauche sur le haut de sa tête, il la caressa avec amour, montrant toute son affection envers le roux qui le regardait avec des yeux rougis._

 _\- Mon Gaki, écoute-moi, je ne pourrais plus t'offrir mon aide à ta formation. Dit Madara._

 _-Mais..._

 _\- Chut, Naruto, ne complique pas les choses, je t'en prie, et laisse-moi finir. Est-ce clair. Il demanda durement, ses derniers mots étaient dits comme un ordre. Naruto, pouvait que hoché la tête en accord malgré les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler._

 _\- Bon, j'ai déjà écrit une lettre pour mon ancien Sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen, que tu devras lui donner en main propre lorsque tu le rencontreras. Ensuite tu vas aller, maintenant, me chercher dans mon tiroir en face de mon lit, mes carnets de notes ou sont inscrits toutes mes techniques de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu et Kenjutsu que j'ai créé, il y a également des notes sur les 4 techniques interdites du Sharingan qui sont Kamui, Ameratsu, Susano et Tsukoyomi. Il y a aussi mes programmes d'entraînements, des bingos books sur tout genre de mages que j'ai rencontré ou que je connaissais soit comme connaissances soit par réputation sur les 20 dernières années._

 _Le fils de Minato, fit comme demandé. Arrivé vers la petite commode en face du double lit de son grand-père, Naruto, ouvrit le tiroir de celle-ci, ou il découvrit une dizaine de carnets de notes. Le roux remarqua qu'il y avait aussi des notes sur la géographie d'Earthland, et pleins d'autres points importants, comme le commerce de chaque pays, leurs forces, les différentes magies qui existent et les manières de les détourner en sa faveur. L'héritier du clan Uchiha, comprit que ces notes seront très importantes à l'avenir pour connaître ses ennemis et leurs faiblesses. Après tout, pour obtenir un monde sans guerre, un monde sans discrimination, un monde en paix, il faudrait combattre tous les "méchants" et les éliminer._

 _Madara sourit en voyant son petit Gaki lire et réfléchir pour l'avenir. Le sentant absorber par ses écrits, malgré sa situation difficile, il toussa plusieurs fois pour attirer l'attention de l'enfant de Kushina._

 _Celui-ci remonta sa tête de suite, comprenant le message. Avant de revenir à l'homme qui là éduqué, il prit tous les dossiers possibles qui sont dans le tiroir. Après avoir fait le ramassage de ces documents importants, il revint avec hâte vers Madara._

 _Le vieillard voyant qu'il avait gagné toute son attention, il reprit la parole avec peine, puisque les douleurs persistaient encore. Naruto avait toujours un regard inquiet, mais il semblait qu'il avait compris que sa fin était proche._

 _\- Bon, Naruto, tu vas me ranger tous ça dans un sac, et aussi préparer tes affaires, car demain, tu quittes la maison. Prends tout ce que tu as, les vêtements, la nourriture pour ton long voyage qui t'attend, les bijoux qu'on à garder pour plus tard, toutes les techniques de clans, et tout ce dont tu as besoin pour la survie. Allez va je n'ai pas toute la journée pour attendre._

 _Le roux avec un air abattue partis faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé sans protestation._

 _Le vieil homme regardait pendant tout ce temps son petit-fils, faire les préparatifs pour son voyage vers la maison de son ancien Sensei._

 _ **2 heures plus tard**_

 _Encore une fois on retrouvait Madara, dans son lit, mais cette fois, c'était ses derniers instants. Naruto se tenait debout à quelques centimètres de son lit avec un regard dur qui montrait aucun sentiment. Le vieil homme couché dans le double lit, parla avec sa voix faible, qui montrait qu'il n'avait plus pour longtemps._

 _\- Naruto, ce que je vais te dire maintenant, seront mes derniers mots, alors écoute les attentivement, mon gaki préféré._

 _Le garçon hocha la tête sans hésitation._

 _\- Bon, que dire, hahaa... Il toussa fortement. Ah, Naruto, comme j'ai aimé mes années avec toi, elles étaient les meilleurs que j'ai pu avoir, avec celles que j'ai passées avec ta grand-mère et tes parents. Sache que je suis très fier de toi, malgré mon entraînement sévère et sur humain, tu t'en ai sortis avec gloire, comme un génie. Et, ahhH... Ses toux ont repris avec force et du sang commençait a tomber, les yeux de Madara étaient rouge cramoisi, sa peau était très pale, en bref, sa mort était très proche._

 _Naruto voyant l'état en détresse de son vieil homme, voulait se précipiter encore une fois vers lui. Une main, en signe d'arrêt, l'en dissuadait. Il repartit à l'arrière mais les larmes commençaient à tomber sans qu'il l'en sache. Sa tristesse et sa peine avaient atteint son apogée et il ne pouvait plus retenir ses sentiments. La tête de l'enfant de Kushina Uzumaki, était baissée, ne pouvant plus voir son grand-père comme cela._

 _Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'un son se fasse entendre dans la petite chambre. Finalement ce fut, Madara qui le reprit, essayant de toute sa volonté rester éveillé pour finir son discours._

 _-Laisse-moi finir, Gaki, je ne vais plus tenir pour longtemps. Ou, j'en étais, umm, oui, bien sûr, tu es un génie, le plus grand que j'ai vue, de toute ma vie de meurtrier. Même mon plus grand rival et ennemis Hashirama n'avait autant de talent que toi, gaki. Alors avant que ma vieille âme se repose enfin, du moins de ce que j'espère. Je te demande, une dernière faveur à moi, s'il te plaît, ramène la paix dans ce monde. Je sais que cela sera très difficile, alors c'est pour ça que je te le dit, fais-toi, des alliées, beaucoup. Vit ta vie, trouve-toi une famille, une fille à qui tu donnerais Même ta vie pour la sauver, des amis à qui tu aurais une confiance absolue. Dans tous les cas, quoique, tu deviennes ou tu seras dans l'avenir, me seras égal, parce que, je t'aimerai toujours, Naruto, mon petit-fils. Adieu Gaki. Sur ce Madara avec un sourire paternel envers Naruto et un dernier regard chaleureux, ferma les yeux définitivement._

 _Naruto lui était resté figé aux mots "Mon petit-fils", ces mots, son grand-père, ne les avaient jamais dits auparavant. Il commença à véritablement pleurer, son environnement se brouillait légèrement, son Sharingan venait de s'activer inconsciemment et il s'évolua vers sa forme parfaite, le Mangeyko Sharingan. Ses trois tomoes avaient disparu et à la place, on trouvait maintenant, une pupille rouge sang entourée par une sorte de shuriken. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué ce changement, qui bouleverserait bientôt le monde. La seule chose qu'il regardait en ce moment était son Jiji qui venait de mourir. Tombant à genoux, il hurla au ciel, avec des yeux brûlants et quelques éclats de foudres qui sortaient de son corps._

 _Il montrait ainsi, sa détresse, seul, devant son grand-père disparu pendant plusieurs heures avant de tomber au sol dans l'inconscience, épuisé de sa journée dur physiquement et émotionnellement._

 _ **Le Lendemain 13 heures**_

 _Naruto Uchiha, le dernier Uchiha vivant, regardait la tombe qu'il avait faite pour son Grand-Père, Madara Uchiha. Une croix avec le nom du vieil homme, avec le symbole de son clan y était gravée. À l'avant il y avait son katana en bois qu'il utilisait à chaque fois, quand il s'entraînait._

 _Debout, le roux, faisait une dernière prière._

 _Terminé, il parla pour faire ses adieux._

 _-Jiji, comme tu me l'as demandé j'ai tout pris et je ferai honneur à tes dernières paroles et je ramènerai la paix dans ce monde. Je te le promets Même sur mon nom. Sa voix devient ensuite, plus doux. Et aussi, je te remercie pour m'avoir rendu si fort, sans toi, grand-père, je ne l'aurai jamais réussi à atteindre ce niveau que j'ai maintenant. Les souffrances, les douleurs, les os cassés, les sieurs obtenus après chaque jour de formation valaient la peine. Je suis fier d'avoir été ton petit-fils. J'ai appris ta règle la plus importante, même si elle n'est pas dans le code Uchiha, celui-ci est le tiens. Comme tu le disais, ceux qui enfreignent les règles sont des moins que rien, mais ceux qui abandonnent ses camarades sont encore pires. Je vais respecter cette règle toute ma vie. Merci, pour tout. Il commença à se tourner loin dans la forêt qui entourait la maison et la nouvelle tombe crée et sans regarder le lieu qu'il avait fait pour Madara, il dit quelques mots. Toujours partir à l'avant sans regarder vers l'arrière, c'est ce que tu me disais tout le temps, et c'est ce que je vais faire. J'irai de l'avant, sans regarder vers ta tombe. Je le jure, en tant que Naruto Uchiha. Dit-il en sortant le légendaire Kusanagi de la ceinture accroché à sa manche. Je serai l'homme le plus fort du monde. Sur ce il courra à pleine vitesse vers d'autres horizons le sourire au visage avec quelques larmes qui tombaient encore sans un regard vers son ancienne vie._

 _Après que Naruto est parti vers Fiore, quelque chose émergeait du sol, non loin de la tombe de Madara. Cette chose, ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose d'humain. Lorsque toute sa forme était visible, on distinguait enfin tous ces traits. Cette chose avait une sorte de plante verte sauvage qui cachait sa tête. Sa tête avait deux faces, une blanche et l'autre était noire. Il portait un long monteau noire orné de nuages rouges cerclès de blanc._

 _L'être bizarre regardait la tombe avec un regard sadique. La partie blanche parla avec amusement._

 _-Black Zetsu, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait suivre le petit-fils de Madara ?_

 _La partie noire secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de désaccord._

 _-Non, le garçon est bien trop puissant pour nous._

 _La partie blanche paraissait confuse, elle demanda alors._

 _-Il a seulement dix ans, pourtant ?_

 _Black Zetzu souffla de dépit._

 _\- Souviens-tu en de la force de Hashirama-sama, lorsqu'il avait cet age, White Zetsu ?_

 _La partie blanchâtre frissonna de peur, comprenant enfin son coéquipier, ou il en voulait venir._

 _\- Oh, oui, je m'en souviens, trop bien, après tout on l'observait, pour l'amener dans notre côté à l'époque. On aurait dû attendre à cause de cet foutu Uchiha. Il l'avait dit avec haine et dégoût devant la tombe. La partie noire, rit sombrement face à cette réaction._

 _\- Allons, allons, calme-toi, après tout, Hashirama-sama est maintenant le chef d'Akatsuki, pas besoin de maudire les morts._

 _L'autre partie hocha simplement la tête mais il prit ensuite un sourire fou._

 _-J'espère que Orochimaru serait content du corps qu'on va lui amener. Il pourrait compléter ses recherches, et quoi de mieux que celui de Madara Uchiha, il à déjà le corps de son fils après tout._

 _Le côté noir, rit avec férocité et répondit._

 _-Oh, oui, ce fou, aime les expériences. Je me demande à quoi va ressembler son corps parfait comme il le dit avec tant d'amour chaque jour._

 _Le côté blanc reprit tout de suite la parole._

 _-Je me le demande aussi. Il fait déjà des expériences sur Kimimaro et Haku pour les rendre plus forts._

 _Sur ces mots les deux parties se tuèrent avant de s'accroupir au sol pour fouiller dans la terre et sortir la tombe de Madara._

 _Dix minutes passèrent et black et White Zetsu ont finalement ressorti le corps du vieil Uchiha._

 _La partie noire parla alors._

 _-White Zetsu, prends-le._

 _La partie blanche acquiesça sans hésitation. Il sortit son bras blanc qui avait des branches d'arbres qui se formaient pour engloutir la forme de l'Uchiha. Finalement tout son corps avait été caché par une sorte de sarcophage qui le recouvrait complètement. La partie noire satisfait des réalisations de son coéquipier, sourit simplement avant dire._

 _-Bien joué, White Zetsu, allons-y, le leader nous attend._

 _\- Okay, Black Zetsu. Ajouta la partie blanche._

 _Après cela ils disparurent comme ils étaient apparus, par le sol. Ainsi ils laissèrent une maison vide et une tombe vidée de son contenu._

 _Akatsuki venait de faire son premier mouvement._

 _ **Présent Deux jours plus tard**_

En ce moment, nous retrouvons, un Naruto épuisé, étaler au sol avec pleines de coutisions sur tout le corps, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

Le sourire accroché aux lèvres, il se releva avec difficulté pour faire face à son adversaire qui était déjà en position avec comme Naruto, un corps déchiré par la fatigue et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci portait une combinaison verte moulante, il avait aussi une coupe en bol et d'énormes sourcils. Le garçon en face de lui était Rock Lee Sarutobi. Arrière-petit-fils adoptif de Hiruzen Sarutobi, le dieu des mages, ancien plus puissant mage de Fiore.

Le garçon au costume vert bizarre prit la parole.

\- Allons, Naruto-san, montre-moi, la jeunesse de ton taijutsu.

Naruto sourit avant de se lancer dans son combat qui durait déjà vingt minutes. Chacun se battait pour s'améliorer avec des restrictions. L'héritier Uchiha n'utilisait que le Taijutsu et Lee ne pouvait utiliser les portes célestes, ou il en pouvait ouvrir jusqu'à cinq portes.

Leurs coups pleuvaient comme une tempête déchaînée. Le terrain était en lambeaux et leurs corps criaient à l'arrêt mais malgré tout cela, ils continuaient le combat pour trouver un vainqueur. Pendant qu'ils étaient dans leurs combats d'une violence inouïe, deux formes observaient leurs ébats. L'une beaucoup plus petite, fumait . Il portait un haori, accompagné d'un grand kimono rouge tenu à la taille avec une ceinture blanche, c'était Hiruzen Sarutobi. À ses côtés se tenait quelqu'un de très grand, qui devait atteindre au moins l'un mètre quatre-vingt dix centimètres. Il portait comme son grand-père un hoari, qui était accompagné du même kimono en vert cette fois-ci et une ceinture bleue. Sur ses cheveux bruns, on trouvait un chapeau de paille, qui cachait légèrement ses yeux noirs et son grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Sur sa main droite il tenait un bâton en bois qu'il tournoyait avec vitesse. Celui-ci prit la parole sans regarder le dieu des mages, puisqu'il observait toujours le combat qui n'avait pas baissé d'intensité.

\- Très intéressant, le petit Uchiha, pour tenir face à un Lee utilisant cinquante pourcents de sa force, qui est un expert du Taijutsu, à 14 ans est un véritable exploit. Et tu me dis que c'est l'art ou il est le moins compétent, hein, Jiji ?

\- Oui, ses plus grands points sont surtout le Kenjutsu et le Genjutsu.

L'homme qui devait frôler les cinquante ans sourit.

\- Umm, tu penses qu'il pourrait devenir un expert en bojutsu ? Je voudrais bien lui enseigner quelque chose.

Son grand-père hocha la tête.

Fais comme tu le souhaites, Konohamaru.

\- Très bien, Jiji, maintenant continuons à observer se petit spectacle que nous offrent ces deux prodiges.

Hiruzen acquiesça encore une fois, avant de tirer un coup sur sa pipe pour dégager une grande masse de fumée.

De la fumée que Konohamaru dégageait loin avec son bâton avec toujours, le même air joyeux accroché sur son visage.

 **Fin de la deuxième partie du prologue**

 _ **Dans la 3e partie du Prologue nous saurons pourquoi Lee a été adopté par le clan Sarutobi, nous connaîtrons son histoire.**_

 _ **Naruto commencera son entraînement. Konohamaru formera aussi Naruto.**_

 _ **Quelques mots: L'Akatsuki aura un autre but, bien plus sombre que celui dans le manga.**_

 _ **Hashirama est le chef de l'Akatsuki. On connaît seulement six membres pour l'instant qui sont le leader Senju, Orochimaru, Haku, Kimimaro et les deux parties Zetsu.**_

 _ **Orochimaru jouera un rôle très sombre dans cette histoire.**_

 _ **Hiruzen est plus âgé que Madara et Hashirama dans cette fiction.**_

 _ **Konohamaru est plus vieux que Naruto.**_

 **Naruto Uchiha**

 **Age: 10 ans, Taille: 152 cm**

 **Clan: Uchiha**

 **Famille: Kushina Uzumaki ( Mère ), Minato Uchiha ( Père ), Madara Uchiha ( Grand-Père ), Kasumi Namikaze ( Grand-mère )**

 **Pouvoirs: 4 éléments ( feu, terre, eau et vent ), Sharingan ( 3 tomoes ), Illusions ( Genjutsu ), Kenjutsu, Taijutsu**

 **Capacités: haut-S Classe dans le Genjutsu ( illusions ), bas-S Classe dans le Kenjutsu, haut-A Classe dans le Ninjutsu, mi-A Classe dans le Taijutsu.**

 **Total: Mage haut-A Classe**

 _ **Hashirama Senju**_

 _ **Age: 79 ans Taille: ?**_

 _ **Clan: Senju**_

 _ **Famille: ?**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Mokuton, Senjutsu**_

 _ **Capacitès: ?**_

 _ **Total: Inconnu, possible SS-Classe**_

 _ **Précisions: Leader de l'Akatsuki**_

 _ **Black/White Zetsu**_

 _ **Age: ? Taille: 183 cm**_

 _ **Clan: Senju ?**_

 _ **Famille: ?**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Mokuton**_

 _ **Capacitès: Peu crée des Sarcophages pour stocker des êtres vivants, peu se cacher dans le sol**_

 _ **Total: S Classe**_

 _ **Précisions: Membre de l'Akatsuki**_

 _ **Orochimaru**_

 _ **Age: ? Taille: ?**_

 _ **Clan: /**_

 _ **Famille: ?**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: ?**_

 _ **Capacitès: ?**_

 _ **Total: Possible S-Classe**_

 _ **Précisions: Membre de l'Akatsuki, Scientifique**_

 _ **Hiruzen Sarutobi**_

 _ **Age: 98 ans Taille: 168 cm**_

 _ **Clan: Sarutobi**_

 _ **Famille: Konohamaru, Lee**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Tous les arts**_

 _ **Capacitès: ?**_

 _ **Total: SS-Classe ( dans sa jeunesse ), Mi-S-Classe ( maintenant )**_

 _ **Précisions: Ancien numéro 1 des Mages Sacrés, Surnommé Dieu des Mages, a été le sensei de Madara et Hashirama**_

 _ **Konohamaru Sarutobi**_

 _ **Age: 47 ans Taille: 192 cm**_

 _ **Clan: Sarutobi**_

 _ **Famille: Hiruzen ( Grand-père ) , Lee ( fils adoptif )**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Bojutsu, Tous les arts ?**_

 _ **Capacitès: ?**_

 _ **Total: Possible S-Classe**_

 _ **Précisions: ?**_

 _ **Rock Lee Sarutobi**_

 _ **Age: 14 ans Taille: 165 cm**_

 _ **Clan: /**_

 _ **Famille: Hiruzen ( grand-père adoptif ) , Konohamaru ( père adoptif )**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Taijutsu**_

 _ **Capacités: Peut ouvrir 5 des 8 portes célestes**_

 _ **Total: haut A Classe en Taijutsu.**_

 _ **Précisions: A été adopté par Hiruzen et Konohamaru pour des raisons inconnues.**_

 _ **Kimimaro Kaguya**_

 _ **Age: ? Taille: ?**_

 _ **Clan: Kaguya**_

 _ **Famille: ?**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Taijutsu ?**_

 _ **Capacités: Manipule ses os**_

 _ **Total: ?**_

 _ **Précisions: Membre de l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru faits des expériences sur son corps pour le rendre plus fort.**_

 _ **Haku Yuki**_

 _ **Age: ? Taille: ?**_

 _ **Clan: Yuki**_

 _ **Famille: ?**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Ninjutsu ?**_

 _ **Capacités: manipule l'Hyoton, le Futon, le Suiton.**_

 _ **Total: ?**_

 _ **Précisions: Membre de l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru faits des expériences sur son corps pour le rendre plus fort.**_

 _ **Madara Uchiha**_

 _ **Age: 80 ( décédé ) Taille: 182 cm**_

 _ **Clan: Uchiha**_

 _ **Famille: Kasumi Namikaze ( épouse ), Minato Uchiha ( Fils ), Kushina Uzumaki ( Belle fille ), Naruto Uchiha ( Petit-fils )**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu**_

 _ **Capacités: Mangeyko Sharingan ? , Sharingan 2 tomoes ( 3 tomoe ? ), Utilise le feu, la Terre et l'eau,( Vent et Foudre ? )**_

 _ **Total: SS Classe ?**_

 _ **Précisions: Rival de Hashirama, Hiruzen Sarutobi à été son Sensei.**_


	13. Naruto Uchiha 3

_**Naruto Uchiha, le dernier héritier du Sharingan**_

 **Naruto est un enfant avec un mental d'acier, sous la formation de son grand-père, Madara, qui est un homme très sévère, il connaîtra beaucoup de douleurs et il devra survivre pour atteindre la perfection. Lors de ses dix ans Madara meurt de vieillesse, ce jour Naruto obtint le Mangeyko Sharingan. Ainsi il quitta le lieu où il vivait pour partir vers Fiore, le pays magique. À l'entrée il rencontra un vieil homme, Hiruzen Sarutobi, le dieu des Mages et ancien numéro un des mages sacrés. Il sera sous sa tutelle pendant 5 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure aussi de vieillesse, mais avant qu'il mourût, il demanda à Naruto de rejoindre Fairy Tail, la guilde qu'il avait créée avec Mavis.**

 **Ainsi commençaient les aventures de notre héros, entraîné par des légendes de leur temps et doté de l'œil le puissant d'Earthland. Il protégera Fairy Tail, sa nouvelle famille. Il connaîtra beaucoup de souffrances, mais il relèvera tous les combats mis à travers lui, pour arriver, à son but. Venez découvrir la vie de Naruto Uchiha, le dernier héritier du Sharingan.**

 **TrèsPuissant!Naruto Élémentaire!Naruto Kenjutsu!Naruto Bojutsu!Naruto Taijutsu!Naruto**

 **NarutoxMirajane**

 **Cette histoire est un cross-over entre Fairy Tail et Naruto**

 **Le Sharingan à été modifié à ma manière: si vous n'appréciez pas alors ne lisez pas l'histoire.**

 **L'oeil aura 4 phases d'évolution ( 1 Tomoe, 2 Tomoes, 3 Tomoes et le Mangeyko Sharingan-Itachi- et l'évolution se fait soit par une formation rigoureuse ou soit par un sentiment de déséspoirs ( tristesse, peur, colère... )**

 **Les Uchihas peuvent maitriser 5 éléments qui sont le feu qui est naturel à tout Uchiha. Ensuite les quatres autres se débloquent à chaque fois que le sharingan gagne un tomoe.**

 **Pour le 1e Tomoe: Il débloque la terre**

 **Pour le 2e Tomoe: Il débloque l'eau**

 **Pour le 3e Tomoe: Il débloque le vent**

 **Pour le Mangeyko Sharingan ( le meme que Itachi ): Il débloque la foudre**

 **Ensuite à chaque évolution de l'oeil, l'utilisateur améliore les capacités d'apprentissage et permet de voir dans le temps ( comme dans l'anime )**

 **Kamui se débloque lorsque l'utilisateur à le 2e Tomoe, Ameratsu se débloque lorsque l'utilisateur à le 3e Tomoe et Susano se débloque lorsque l'utilisateur à le Mangeyko Sharingan activé.**

 **Pour le Tsukuyomi elle est une technique SS-Classe utilisable seulement lorsque le Mangeyko est activé.**

 **Un Uchiha est un spécialiste des illusions.**

 **Dans cette histoire seulement une poignée de personnes sont dotées de Chakra ( 1 personne sur 1000000 ) et Madara, Hiruzen et Naruto sont concernés. Biensur il y aura d'autres possésseurs de Chakra ( soit des OC soit des personnes dans l'anime. )**

 **Il y aura qu'un seul couple dans cette histoire: NarutoxMirajane**

 **Sachez que Naruto ne sera pas très apprécié au début de l'histoire car il a un caractère très distant mais cela changera au fur et à mesure. ( je pense que vais retirer cela )**

 _ **Prologue 3ème Partie**_

 _ **16 Avril 776**_

 _ **Quelque part dans Fiore**_

Le soleil brillait dans un éclat lumineux. Les oiseaux gazouillaient dans la joie. Le vent créait une douce brise qui parcourait la clairière. Dans cette clairière nous retrouvons quelqu'un marchant avec calme, celui-ci avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il portait une toge blanche, qui lui remontait à l'aide d'un nœud, en forme de cape, sur l'épaule gauche, et qui était enroulée autour d'une robe noire aux bordures dorées. Il avait des yeux noirs ainsi que des cheveux également noirs. On pouvait apercevoir un médaillon en forme d'ovale argenté, autour de son cou. Il avait également un épi sur la tête.

Cet homme était Zeref, surnommé le Mage Noir, utilisateur de la magie noire. Il est reconnu comme étant le plus puissant et le plus malfaisant des mages de tous les temps. Il est à l'origine de la création des démons. Mais son acte le plus cruel à étais lorsqu'il avait anéanti plusieurs Clans utilisateurs du Chakra notamment le clan Uchiha ainsi que le clan Hyuga.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Zeref est un immortel. Maudit par la malédiction d'Ankseram.

En ce moment il souriait dans la joie en voyant la nature dans une harmonie aussi parfaite.

Cherchant un coin pour se détendre, il trouva un petit lac. Marchant vers l'eau cristallisée par le soleil. Son humeur augmenta légèrement. Décidant finalement de se détendre dans ce lieu. Il se déshabilla montrant ainsi ses muscles fins et toniques et entra dans le lac pour profiter de la douceur de l'eau.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Zeref décida enfin de s'arrêter de se baigner et sortit finalement du lac. Se rhabillant en vitesse, il regarda le soleil pour voir, qu'il continuait de briller avec force. Soufflant dans le contentement il partit s'asseoir sous un arbre dans l'ombre pour s'échapper de la chaleur et de la lumière de l'étoile qui illuminait la clairière.

Allongé sur le dos, il ferma ses yeux pour dormir. Malheureusement pour lui, ce calme partit rapidement lorsqu'il vit plusieurs animaux s'approcher de lui. Ne comprenant pas leur raison il leur dit de partir.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Éloignez-vous de moi, je suis trop dangereux pour vous.

Les animaux ne l'écoutaient pas et étaient maintenant à quelques pieds du mage noir qui était désormais debout pour essayer de s'éloigner le plus loin possible.

\- S'il vous plaît, partez, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal.

A son horreur un petit écureuil sauta sur son épaule et lui offrait une noix. Souriant malgré lui, il prit le petit être vivant, sur ses mains pour le poser en douceur sur l'herbe.

D'autres animaux venaient encore plus prêt. Éloignant ses réticences, il caressa, un petit lapin marron qui le regardait avec curiosité. Pourtant tout ce moment magique était de courte durée. Alors.

C'est arrivé et à la surprise des animaux, Zeref sentit une certaine douleur dans son corps sortir, pressant ses deux mains contre sa tête, il hurla avec brutalité et parla avec rapidité.

S'il vous plaît, partez, vite, partez, toute de suite, allez-y, bon sang.

Malheureusement, la chose, arriva et il fut trop tard pour sauver les animaux et le lieu magnifique.

Son pouvoir sombre explosa de son corps avec violence et avala tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de cent mètres. Les animaux qui avaient un regard curieux et innocent avaient maintenant des regards vides et morts, leurs corps étaient devenus des épaves sombres, le sol est mort et les arbres et tout ce qui se trouvait était mort remplacé par une masse noire et un mage noir qui criait à l'agonie face à sa propre destruction qu'il ne voulait commettre.

Le Mage immortel qui était à genoux pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son corps se crispait.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écouté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? **POURQUOI ?**

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, passant du noir au rouge.

Son sourire douloureux passa un cruel. Un rire sinistre traversa le terrain. Le mage reprit la parole.

\- Voila, ce que vous méritez lorsque vous ne m'écoutez pas. C'est pour cela que j'anéantirais ce monde.

Ces yeux réprimèrent le noir, et le mage clignota légèrement dans la confusion avant de voir son massacre. Des larmes commençaient à tomber. Il cria alors dans le désespoir. Sa partie sombre reprenait la manipulation de son corps.

 _ **Dans le même temps chez Hiruzen**_

 _ **Terrain d'entraînement numéro 4**_

Konohamaru regardait Naruto avec un œil appréciateur comme il s'exerçait sur les katas du bojutsu qu'il avait enseigné au garçon qui avait accepté sa proposition de l'amener au niveau d'un maître dans cet art.

Le petit-fils de Madara, lui frappait dans le vide avec un bâton à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il s'exerçait dans l'art privilégié de son nouvel sensei. Il était heureux lorsque l'homme de quarante-sept ans lui avait proposé s'il voulait devenir un expert dans le bojutsu. Il avait bien sûr joyeusement accepté l'offre. Il voulait devenir comme son grand-père et Hiruzen-sensei, un maître dans tous les arts. Il savait qu'il avait des grandes qualités dans le Genjutsu, le Ninjutsu, le Taijutsu et le Kenjutsu. Donc avoir une proposition d'apprendre un art aussi complexe et peu manié était une mine d'or pour Naruto.

Perdu dans son entraînement et ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une autre heure passa, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que quatre autres passassent finalement.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué le soleil se couchant avec douceur, montrant ainsi un magnifique couché du soleil. Finalement ce fut un petit caillou assez dur qui le frappa avec férocité la tête qui l'arrêta de son entraînement qui durait maintenant plus de neuf heures.

Tombant face contre terre avec le bâton avec lequel il maniait ses katas volant à trois pieds de lui.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le fils de Kushina Uzumaki, se relevât comiquement pour reconnaître son agresseur.

Regardant de tous les côtés, il remarqua finalement un Konohamaru sourire avec amusement.

N'aimant absolument pas le regard de l'homme idiot de son point de vue. Il cria avec rage.

\- Espèce de MALADE, d'où tu te permets de m'interrompre dans ma formation et surtout d'une manière aussi violente.

L'amusement de son nouvel sensei passa à l'irritation montrée par la tic crée sur sa tête.

Ainsi le Sarutobi disparus de l'endroit qu'il se trouvait pour apparaître juste en face de Naruto, qui n'avait pas le temps pour esquiver son poing furieux qui frappa avec une puissance inouï son cran.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt secondes, on retrouvait un roux face contre la terre avec un homme qui avait passé sa crise de la quarantaine depuis quelque temps déjà le regardant avec colère.

Celui-ci hurla avec une fureur comique contre son élève.

\- Combien de fois, je dois te le répéter appelle moi KO-NO-HA-MA-RU- **SENSEI**.

Le garçon de dix ans remonta avec une vitesse renouvelée, pour regarder d'une manière hystérique son sensei. Cognant son front contre celui de son maître, il répéta son insulte.

\- Je ne respecte pas les gens de ton genre, espèce de con.

Les yeux de son sensei brillèrent dans un nouveau feu avant d'ajouter.

\- Quoi, Gaki, tu devrais m'honorer d'être ton sensei pour t'apprendre le formidable art qui est le bojutsu.

A se Naruto le frappa avec son poing dans son estomac avant de hurler en retour.

\- Va te faire foutre, Kono-kusottare.

Konohamaru le frappa en retour dans le menton avant de sauter sur le garçon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, gaki ?

Naruto qui était au sol, le frappa avec son pied contre la mâchoire du Sarutobi qui tomba vers l'arrière.

L'enfant de Minato Uchiha dit avec un rire fougueux.

\- Ha, tu es sourd maintenant ? On dirait que la vieillesse t'attrape. Tiens, je te le répète Kono-kusottare.

Ainsi les deux déblatèrent toute sorte grossièreté en se battant comme deux gamins ridicules.

De loin, juste à l'entrée de l'un de ses douze terrains d'entraînements. Hiruzen Sarutobi regardait les deux continuer leur combat divertissant avec amusement.

Ce genre de scène pour lui, était devenu maintenant habituel depuis trois semaines, enfin depuis l'arrivée du petit-fils de son ancien protégé. Il était heureux que l'enfant se relâchait car il savait que la perte de son grand-père à étais dur pour lui. Même pour lui qui avait perdu l'un des cinq élèves avant que Naruto devienne le sixième. Il est l'un de ses derniers élèves vivants avec Hashirama et Tsunade Senju.

Mais, il avait tout de même remarqué que l'Uchiha était un acharné de la formation avec lui ainsi qu'avec Konohamaru et Lee qui lui aussi s'entraînait comme Naruto.

Pour lui, le Kami no mahou, le dernier héritier du légendaire clan Uchiha était le plus grand génie de son histoire, depuis Izuna, qui était un monstre de son temps.

Sa maturité avait atteint un niveau rare pour un garçon de son âge.

Il excellait dans plusieurs arts mais il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'en arrêter là et il adorait d'apprendre le plus possible.

Ceci rendait particulièrement fier Hiruzen parce_que Naruto voulait toujours s'améliorer et devenir le meilleur possible.

Le vieux mage avait fait comme demandé par Madara et avait parlé des ennemis que pourrait rencontrer le garçon lorsqu'il serait plus grand et pour qu'il réalise son rêve de paix.

Il s'en souviendrait tous les jours de ce que l'enfant dix ans lui avait dit après qu'il avait expliqué que le monde était truffé de monstres.

 _ **Flash-Back: Il y a une semaine**_

 _ **Dans la demeure de Hiruzen Sarutobi**_

 _Dans une cuisine de taille modeste peinte en bleu ciel, nous remarquons deux figures assises sur une chaise à côté d'une table en bois décoré par une vase remplie de fleurs de lys._

 _Ces deux personnes étaient Naruto Uchiha, petit-fils de Madara Uchiha et le dernier héritier de son clan et Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Kami no Mahou, ancien numéro un des mages sacrès et l'un des cinq fondateurs de Fairy Tail, une guilde qui se trouvait dans la ville de Magnolia qui est situé dans le pays du nom de Fiore._

 _Les deux se regardaient avec sérieux pendant plusieurs minutes sans que l'un interrompe leurs débats de regards._

 _Ce fut enfin le Sarutobi de quatre-vingt-dix-huit ans qui prit la parole avec douceur._

 _\- Bon Naruto, comme me la demander ton grand-père, je vais parler de tes futurs ennemis que tu pourrais éventuellement rencontrer après ta formation ici. J'espère que tu sera prêt pour faire face à ses monstres._

 _Le roux sourit faiblement avant de parler en retour._

 _\- Je ferai en sorte que je le serai, je l'ai promis à Madara-Jiji que j'allais ramener la paix dans ce monde._

 _Le vieil homme donna un regard affectueux au jeune garçon, quelle volonté, se disait-il mentalement._

 _Après quelques instants, après avoir repris un air sérieux qui montrait sa sagesse de son âge très avancé._

 _Le Sarutobi dit alors._

 _\- Alors, nous pouvons commencer par Zeref, le connais-tu mon garçon ?_

 _Le garçon hocha la tête et ajouta._

 _\- Il est considéré comme le plus grand et malfaisant des mages noirs de son époque, il y a 400 ans, grâce à sa maîtrise absolue sur la magie noire. Il est aussi le créateur de plusieurs démons qui ont détruit beaucoup de vie. Mon ancêtre, Izuna-sama, l'avait même combattue et était sorti vivant contre. Après je ne sais rien d'autre sur lui, Hiruzen-sensei._

 _Hiruzen, repris par tout ce qu'il savait sur l'homme, souffla légèrement avant de dire à nouveau._

 _\- Oui, mais il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas sur Zeref._

 _Le garçon était confus et demanda._

 _\- Et quelle est cette chose, Sensei ?_

 _\- Zeref est toujours vivant et il est le responsable du massacre de ton clan, Naruto._

 _Sur ces paroles le corps du garçon se figea et un regard coléreux fit surface sur son visage. Alors, c'était Zeref le responsable qui avait massacré son clan. Il allait payer pour cet acte, ce monstre, avait détruit la vie de son Jiji. Il devait mourir, pour se venger de son clan mais surtout pour réaliser son rêve, amener la paix dans le monde._

 _Son regard prit à nouveau un air indifférent._

 _\- Bien, qui sont les autres ennemis à qui je devrais être prudent, Sensei ?_

 _Son Sensei était admirablement surpris par la réaction de l'enfant de Minato Uchiha et Kushina Uzumaki. Il s'attendait à un hurlement de rage et de haine contre Zeref mais pourtant il l'avait pris avec beaucoup de calme. Massant ses tempes tranquillement il parla des autres ennemis qui sont l'alliance Balam crée par la Guilde Sombre, Grimoire Hearth, l'Akatsuki sous les commandes de Hashirama Senju, le rival éternel de Madara et l'un de ses élèves et il à parler aussi des différentes guildes noires qui se trouvaient dans le monde._

 _Après une vingtaine de minutes d'explications, détails et infos sur les différents ennemis dangereux que pourrait rencontrer Naruto, celui-ci se releva, juste après que le vieil homme avait fini de parler, et sous la surprise de l'homme, il annonça avec détermination._

 _\- Qu'ils viennent, Zeref, Grimoire Hearth et Hashirama, je les attends. Je vais leur montrer, qu'on se débarasse pas de Naruto Uchiha facilement. Je serai celui qui ramenerai la paix, et je le jure sur mon honneur de Uchiha Dattebayo._

 _Hiruzen rit avec bonheur à l'enthousiasme de l'enfant et il savait pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire que Naruto réussirait dans son but malgré les difficultés qui seront mises à travers lui. Fairy Tail serait fier d'avoir ce genre de personne dans sa guilde. Quelques larmes tombèrent silencieusement de ses yeux et il regarda le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre avant de sourire dans la joie._

 _"Madara ton héritage changera ce monde dans le bon sens, tu serais tellement heureux en ce moment."_

 _ **Fin Flash-Back**_

Hiruzen sourit et essuya ses quelques gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de ses yeux fatigués par le temps. Il ferait en sorte que Naruto aura un niveau décent pour pouvoir réaliser son but et créer un monde pacifique, une fois pour toutes. Il savait que dans quelques années, il allait mourir pour de bon. Il était fatigué mais en voyant l'étincelle en Naruto, il savait qu'il devait offrir au petit-fils de Madara, son héritage.

Regardant enfin, l'endroit où se trouvaient l'enfant roux et son petit-fils idiot, Konohamaru, il rit légèrement face leurs chamailleries qui continuaient.

Sachant qu'ils allaient encore continuer leur bataille pendant encore un bon bout de temps, il se tourna vers la sortie du terrain d'entraînement pour aller vers sa maison.

De loin il vit Lee courir autour de la Forêt qui entourait sa maison, dans la joie. Son bonheur augmenta en voyant le garçon qui s'était sauvé des mains de Orochimaru, le scientifique fou de l'Akatsuki. Il pensait alors au moment quand il avait raconté à Naruto, la manière dont Lee avait la capacité d'utiliser les Portes Célestes qui sont utilisées que par les gens de son clan.

 _ **Flash-back: Il y a cinq jours**_

 _ **Au terrain numéro deux**_

 _Dans le terrain d'entraînement numéro deux de Hiruzen Sarutobi, nous retrouvons un Naruto Uchiha lutter contre plusieurs clones tout en utilisant ses techniques nouvellement apprises à l'aide de son sensei, le Kami no Mahou, qui d'ailleurs l'observait avec sérieux._

 _Cela faisait déjà trois heures, que le garçon roux se battait contre ses clones de sang, technique enseignée par le vieil Sarutobi. Ces clones sont beaucoup plus durables que les clones habituels qui rendent ses combats d'autant plus difficiles._

 _L'ancien numéro un des mages sacrés, voyant Naruto éliminer le dernier des dix clones de sang, hocha la tête dans le contentement avant de dire._

 _\- Naruto-kun, ça suffit, pour ce matin. Nous allons manger, viens Lee-kun et Ko-kun nous attendent._

 _Le garçon sourit avant de rembarrer l'un de ses katanas qu'il utilisait pour les entraînements contre ses clones._

 _\- D'accord je viens. Répondit-il rapidement avant de venir vers le Sarutobi avec un air réfléchi._

 _Voyant cet air, Hiruzen prit la parole pour savoir des préoccupations du jeune roux._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, mon enfant ? Demanda le vieil homme._

 _Le roux souffla calmement avant d'offrir un regard sérieux au mage âgé._

 _\- Eh, bien, cela fait déjà longtemps que j'ai réfléchi sur ceci et je voulais vous le demander Sensei maintenant que nous sommes seuls._

 _Le vieil homme sourit avant de dire._

 _\- Vas-y demande-moi ce que tu veux, je vais essayer de répondre à ta question, Naruto-kun._

 _L'héritier du clan Uchiha répondit alors._

 _\- Eh, vous voyez, cela concerne Lee. Je voulais savoir comment il pouvait ouvrir les portes Célestes sans qu'il ne soit du sang Sarutobi. Il se détourna légèrement dans la gêne pour avoir posé ce genre de question intime, il ajouta donc. Je suis juste curieux mais si vous ne voulez pas répondre à cela, je comprendrai._

 _Hiruzen le regarda profondément pendant longtemps du goût du fils de Kushina qui regarda alors le sol comprenant que sa demande était déplacée._

 _Le vieillard sourit en voyant la honte du garçon. Il mit l'une de ses mains ridées sur le haut du cran du Uchiha, qui tressaillit à ce contact._

 _-Naruto regarde-moi._

 _Celui accepta l'ordre et regarda son Sensei qui avait un air triste._

 _\- Ce que je vais te dire est un sujet très sensible qui me concerne ainsi que Lee mais en tant que mon apprentis, tu mérite de savoir. Alors assis toi et écoute moi attentivement car je ne le répéterai qu'une seule fois._

 _L'enfant se laissa tomber instantanément au sol sur les fesses pour écouter l'histoire de son ami, Lee. Il voulait connaître son histoire pour être un ami proche de lui et le soutenir les moments venus._

 _Le vieil homme prit alors la parole pour conter l'histoire de Lee._

 _\- Vois-tu, Lee était un enfant avec la force d'un simple civil, il ne possédait pas de magie et ni chakra mais un scientifique fou du nom de Orochimaru, qui d'ailleurs est un membre de l'Akatsuki, après avoir détruit le village de Lee, à Desierto, en tuant en même temps ses parents qui se nommaient Maito Gai et Maito Mai et tous les adultes civiles, il prit les enfants de moins de six ans pour faire des expériences sur leurs corps avec l'ADN de l'un de mes deux fils qui était censé être mort depuis dix ans déjà. Une légère hausse de colère fut sentie par Naruto qui déglutit par le Ki dense. Il se trouve que Orochimaru s'est procuré son corps grâce à l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki qui est inconnu pour moi. Il souffla difficilement avant de continuer. Ensuite, après avoir mené ses expériences sur trente enfants, Lee à étais le dernier survivant et il à été formé après pendant trois ans avant qu'il s'est enfui pour trouver un meilleur lieu pour vivre. Cependant Lee à étais trouvé par Konohamaru qui faisait un voyage autour du continent d'Ishgar. Ils ont voyagé pendant un an avant de venir chez moi ou j'ai enseigné à Lee l'ouverture des portes Célestes qui curieusement est le seul point ou Lee peut utiliser son chakra car il en à pas assez pour faire du Ninjutsu et du Genjutsu. Ainsi comme tu l'as remarqué il est seulement un spécialiste du Taijutsu avec quelques bases dans le Kenjutsu et le Bojutsu. Voila l'histoire de Lee que je t'ai résumé. Si tu veux en plus savoir tu sais à qui le demander._

 _Le dieu des mages regarda avec un visage critique l'enfant de Minato Uchiha qui était au-déla du choque, ne s'attendant pas du tout que Lee ait vécu ce genre de vie. C'est alors qu'il regarda avec détermination son Sensei, et sauta avec vitesse debout et pour annoncer._

 _\- Merci, Hiruzen-Sensei de m'avoir confié l'histoire de Lee malgré que votre fils à était impliqué. Je serai son ami et je l'aiderais à devenir fort. Je ferai aussi en sorte de battre cet Oro-teme et l'Akatsuki pour que ce genre de chose soit évité._

 _Le vieillard acquiesça avec un sourire amical._

 _\- Belles paroles Naruto-kun, maintenant je pense que tu as faim ?_

 _Celui-ci changea de caractère drastiquement et maintenant de la bave commençait à couler de sa bouche grande ouverture._

 _\- Je l'avais oublié que ce midi c'est Ramen partie. D'ailleurs je meurs de faim, ttebayo. Il hurla avec fougue avant de courir vers la demeure des Sarutobi._

 _Hiruzen amusé par le changement de caractère qui ressemblait tant à Kushina rejoignit Naruto vers sa maison._

 _ **Fin de Flash-back**_

L'homme de presque cent ans arriva finalement vers la porte de sa demeure. Il l'ouvrit pour se reposer un peu avant de partir manger.

Pendant que le vieillard se reposait Lee continuait son entraînement sur humain en disant que la jeunesse devrait se s'exercer pour garder la forme.

Du côté de Naruto et Konohamaru, eh bien, ils se chamaillaient toujours.

 _ **Quelque part dans Ishgar**_

 _ **Cachette de Akatsuki**_

Dans un énorme bâtiment, deux personnes discutaient de leurs plans futurs, ces deux personnes étaient Orochimaru, le scientifique de l'organisation et Hashirama Senju, leader de l'Akatsuki.

Orochimaru était une personne de taille moyenne, finement musclée. Ses cheveux sont raides, noirs, et longs. Ses traits sont assez fins, bien que son menton soit assez carré. Il possédait également des yeux jaunes avec des fentes reptiliennes avec des marques violettes qui traversaient ses yeux. Sa peau était très blanche. De plus il arborait des boucles d'oreilles. Il était habillé d'un pull noir à col haut et à manches longues, il portait aussi un pantalon gris retroussé jusqu'à mi-mollet, le tout étant recouvert d'une tunique beige fendue des deux côtés de sa taille jusqu'à ses genoux. Cette tunique était recouverte d'un shimenawa de couleur violette. Il portait des sandales bleues et ses chevilles et la partie inférieure de ses mollets sont bandées. La marque de l'Akatsuki était visible sur un bandeau frontal. Orochimaru était le scientifique de l'organisation criminelle. Il à fait tellement d'expériences sur son corps qu'il possédait plusieurs pouvoirs. Il pouvait utiliser la magie ainsi que le chakra. Il est même devenu un démon serpent et pouvait convoquer des serpents à volonté comme le Roi des démons reptiles Manda qui était un gros serpent d'une taille gigantesque. Il est aussi un maître dans le Kenjutsu, le Ninjutsu, la magie de convoquer les démons serpents. Il avait aussi une forme de Take Over ou il se transformait en un reptile grand et puissant.

Hashirama était un homme de grande taille avec la peau bronzée, les yeux noirs et de longs cheveux noirs typiquement stylisés avec deux mèches qui encadraient son visage. Il portait le standard d'un shinobi composé d'une tenue traditionnelle rouge foncé porté par-dessus d'une simple tunique noire. Cette armure était construite à partir de plusieurs plaques métalliques formées en multiples protections autour de son corps, en particulier la poitrine, les épaules, les cuisses et les avant-bras. Chaque col de ses protections d'épaules était décoré du symbole des Senju. Cette tenue était accompagnée par des sandales et un bandeau frontal montrant le symbole de l'Akatsuki qui est un nuage rouge. Malgré ses 79 ans, il ressemblait à quelqu'un de Quarante ans. Ses compétences sont le maniement dans tous les arts notamment dans le Tajutsu, Ninjutsu, le Kenjutsu, le Bojutsu et il est un maître du Senjutsu l'art des Sages. Il avait une maîtrise parfaite du Mokuton, l'art du bois, avec lequel il pourrait carrément crée une forêt de taille gigantesque.

En ce moment ces deux monstres de puissance discutaient de leurs futurs plans pour conquérir le monde.

\- Alors Orochimaru ? Comment vont tes expériences sur le corps parfait que tu conçois. Maintenant avec les yeux de Madara, tu devrais bientôt atteindre ton but. Débuta Hashirama Senju calmement.

L'un des premiers membres de l'Akatsuki sourit avec férocité avant de répondre.

\- Oh, Leader-sama, ne vous inquiétez pas sur ce sujet. Il sera prêt à temps. Je dirais trois ans pour le terminer et trois autres années pour le rendre surpuissant. Il sera sans doute notre arme secrète.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki hocha simplement la tête avant d'ajouter.

\- Oui, certainement. Pour les clés Bijus, ou nous en sommes ? Comment vont les recherches de ce côté ?

Le Serpent sortit plusieurs clés, quatre au total et les donna à son chef qui les prit et les examina avec précaution. Le Senju sourit comme un maniaque.

\- Alors nous avons le numéro un, deux, quatre et sept. Excellent. Tes deux bijoux font du bon boulot. Dans combien d'années ils auraient fait la collection des neuf ?

À ce Orochimaru dit.

\- Cela pourrait prendre encore beaucoup d'années car nous connaissons pas leurs emplacements. D'après mes calculs cela prendrait sept à huit ans jusqu'as peut être dix ou au-delà mais pas avant. Toute façon nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à attaquer le monde pour la domination.

Hashirama acquiesça simplement avant de remettre les clés à son scientifique fou.

\- Bien sûr, mais je peux attendre, tant que je réussis à obtenir les neuf pour convoquer le démon légendaire, le Juubi, la création de dieu. Je régnerai sur ce monde comme un véritable Dieu. Et même ce foutu immortel, Zeref ne pourra rien y faire. Son regard était devenu monstrueux.

Même Orochimaru avait un regard sadique avant d'avoir un regard quelque peu concentré, il demanda alors.

\- Et que ferez-vous avec le petit-fils de ton rival ? Il deviendra très puissant à l'avenir.

À ce Hashirama sourit simplement.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Zetsu garde un œil sûr. Il sera bien sur une grande épine dans le temps mais conquérir le monde sans une petite riposte ne serait pas drôle, donc laissons-le se développer comme il se doit. Après tout je le considère comme l'un des seuls obstacles sur ma conquête absolue.

\- Très bien, si jamais vous changez de projet sur lui, j'ai Haku et Kimmimaro qui pourront s'occuper de son cas.

\- Non, non, non, le seul qui mettra fin à sa vie sera moi et moi seul.

\- Très bien. Souffla dans la déception le mage serpent. Si c'est tout, alors je vais retourner dans mon laboratoire.

\- Bien, tu peux. Sur ce Orochimaru partit vers son lieu de prédilection.

Hashirama avait un regard réfléchi avant de voir Zetsu émerger du sol qui abordait un rire fou.

\- Que voulez-vous, Hashirama-sama. Dit dans la joie la partie Blanche.

\- Surveillez Orochimaru. Son ton était dur et les deux parties pouvaient qu'accepter sans demander pourquoi.

\- Oui, Maître. Répondit la partie blanche.

\- Amusez-vous maître. Ajouta avec un regard lubrique la partie noire. A ce le maître du bois le regarda dans la confusion. Voulant poser une question, il ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut trop tard car Zetsu avait déjà disparu.

Étant légèrement irrité de ne pas comprendre les mots de black Zetsu, il voulait hurler au retour de son plus fidèle membre de l'Akatsuki mais il fut interrompu par plusieurs voix.

-Hashi-kun. Venez, nous vous attendons. Demanda une voix féminine dans la douceur.

\- Oui, leader-sama, venez jouer avec nous. Ajouta une autre voix dans un rire mélodieux.

A ce Hashirama compris enfin les paroles de la partie noire, et sourit comme un pervers avant de partir vers sa chambre ou attendaient ses femmes pour "jouer" comme elles le disaient si joyeusement.

 **Fin de la Partie du Prologue**

 **Quelques mots:**

 **Que dire ?**

 **Eh bien, voila la présentation d'un Zeref instable ou sa partie sombre le domine et d'un Hashirama qui veux conquérir le monde en invoquant le Juubi avec l'aide de neuf clés. ( vous trouvez comment mon idée ? )**

 **Plusieurs d'autres points serons développés au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

 **Cette histoire est un UA donc je vous préviens déjà, que l'ellipse de 7 ans n'aura pas lieu et ni le combat contre le Rogue du Futur et les Dragons.**

 **Pour Tartaros, j'essayerai de faire un arc, mais qui sera relativement court.**

 **Les véritables ennemis seront Akatsuki et l'Empire de Zeref et ses douzes Spiriggans.**

 **Pour le role d'Acnologia ? C'est une surprise.**

 **Hashirama aura un Harem. Pourquoi ? Car je l'ai décidé. D'ailleurs les femmes aussi sont décidées.**

 **Se sera un HashiramaxKonanxMitoxGurenxMei**

 **Vous pensez comment pour l'histoire de Lee ? Vous la trouvez crédible ?**

 **La prochaine sortie sera la dernière partie du Prologue.**

 _ **Orochimaru**_

 _ **Age: 52 ans Taille: 179 cm**_

 _ **Clan: /**_

 _ **Famille: ?**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Take over, peut convoquer des serpents.**_

 _ **Capacitès: Peut utiliser le Chakra et la Magie, peux se transformer en reptile grâce à sa magie de Take Over, peux convoquer des serpents et même le roi des démons serpent, Manda.**_

 _ **Total: S-Classe**_

 _ **Précisions: Membre de l'Akatsuki, Scientifique, Travail sur un projet pour créer une arme parfaite pour l'Akatsuki**_

 **Naruto Uchiha**

 **Age: 10 ans, Taille: 152 cm**

 **Clan: Uchiha**

 **Famille: Kushina Uzumaki ( Mère ), Minato Uchiha ( Père ), Madara Uchiha ( Grand-Père ), Kasumi Namikaze ( Grand-mère )**

 **Pouvoirs: 4 éléments ( feu, terre, eau et vent ), Sharingan ( 3 tomoes ), Illusions ( Genjutsu ), Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Bojutsu**

 **Capacités: haut-S Classe dans le Genjutsu ( illusions ), bas-S Classe dans le Kenjutsu, haut-A Classe dans le Ninjutsu, mi-A Classe dans le Taijutsu, Bojutsu Débutant**

 **Total: Mage haut-A Classe**

 _ **Hashirama Senju**_

 _ **Age: 79 ans (apparence d'un homme de 40 ans) Taille: 191 cm**_

 _ **Clan: Senju**_

 _ **Famille: ?**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Mokuton, Senjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bojutsu, Taijutsu**_

 _ **Capacitès: grâce à son Mokuton il peut crée littéralement des forets, est un maître dans tous les arts.**_

 _ **Total: SS-Classe**_

 _ **Précisions: Leader de l'Akatsuki, veux conquérir le monde en invoquant le Juubi.**_

 _ **Black/White Zetsu**_

 _ **Age: ? Taille: 183 cm**_

 _ **Clan: Senju ?**_

 _ **Famille: ?**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Mokuton**_

 _ **Capacitès: Peu crée des Sarcophages pour stocker des êtres vivants, peu se cacher dans le sol**_

 _ **Total: S Classe**_

 _ **Précisions: Membre de l'Akatsuki**_

 _ **Hiruzen Sarutobi**_

 _ **Age: 98 ans Taille: 168 cm**_

 _ **Clan: Sarutobi**_

 _ **Famille: Konohamaru, Lee**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Tous les arts**_

 _ **Capacitès: ?**_

 _ **Total: SS-Classe ( dans sa jeunesse ), Mi-S-Classe ( maintenant )**_

 _ **Précisions: Ancien numéro 1 des Mages Sacrés, Surnommé Dieu des Mages, a été le sensei de Madara et Hashirama**_

 _ **Konohamaru Sarutobi**_

 _ **Age: 47 ans Taille: 192 cm**_

 _ **Clan: Sarutobi**_

 _ **Famille: Hiruzen ( Grand-père ) , Lee ( fils adoptif )**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Bojutsu, Tous les arts ?**_

 _ **Capacitès: ?**_

 _ **Total: Possible S-Classe**_

 _ **Précisions: ?**_

 _ **Rock Lee Sarutobi**_

 _ **Age: 14 ans Taille: 165 cm**_

 _ **Clan: /**_

 _ **Famille: Hiruzen ( grand-père adoptif ) , Konohamaru ( père adoptif ), Maito Gai ( Père, décédé ), Maito Mai ( Mère, Décédé )**_

 _ **Pouvoirs: Taijutsu, quelques bases en Kenjutsu et Bojutsu**_

 _ **Capacités: Peut ouvrir 5 des 8 portes célestes**_

 _ **Total: haut A Classe en Taijutsu.**_

 _ **Précisions: A été adopté par Hiruzen et Konohamaru après avoir échapper des griffes de Orochimaru qui avait fait des expériences sur le corps de Lee avec les gènes du deuxième fils de Hiruzen Sarutobi.**_


	14. Nidaime Rennaissance 1

**Naruto : Rennaissance du Nidaime Hokage**

Il était censé être mort loin des problèmes de Konoha, mais renaître en tant que Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas si mal soit, après tout il pouvait ramener son village de nouveau à sa gloire d'antan. Pour cela, il redeviendra Hokage…Ainsi tomber amoureux d'une jeune fille brune têtue était le dernier de ses problèmes...

TobiramaReincarned!Naruto

Tobirama/NarutoxFemSasuke (Satsuki)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PROLOGUE**

Tobirama Senju était un grand homme. Autant qu'un digne dirigeant de Konoha que l'un des plus grands partisans de la volonté du feu tellement promulgué par son frère, Hashirama Senju.

Ses capacités dans le Suiton, les techniques de l'espace-temps et son Kenjutsu hors du commun le placèrent comme une légende de son époque.

Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas ses talents dans l'art du Shinobi qui le firent distinguer des autres. Non, ce qui distinguait le Nidaime Hokage était son intelligence. Il était capable d'inventer des techniques incroyables, il était tellement habile que la politique était un jeu d'enfant pour l'homme. Il était celui qui avait érigé l'ordre et la discipline dans le village caché par les feuilles.

Hashirama avait créé la pierre et Tobirama avait créé la structure de celle-ci.

Lors de sa dernière bataille contre les ninjas d'élite de Kumo menés par Kinkaku, il s'était sacrifié pour permettre à ses élèves de s'échapper à une mort certaine. Ce sacrifice était censé le ramener aux côtés de ses proches…

Mais hélas, Tobirama ne savait pas combien il se trompait…

La réincarnation avait mis son petit grain de sel dans le destin…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un jeune garçon blond aux yeux azur marchait froidement à travers la foule qui le regardait de façon haineuse. L'enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans ignorait complètement les civils incultes pour se frayer un chemin vers la tour du Hokage.

Aux yeux des civils, ce garçon était la réincarnation du mal qu'il fallait éliminer à jamais. Pour les shinobis néanmoins, ce garçon avait une grande carrière devant lui.

La marche du garçon était fluide, silencieuse et harmonieuse. Les personnes habituées aux joutes des entraînements shinobis pouvaient voir par expérience que l'enfant devant eux avait une parfaite perception de son environnement. Une telle capacité prenait habituellement des années d'expériences et pourtant ce jeune Uzumaki était déjà doté de cette force. Une force digne d'un shinobi. Un vrai !

Arrivé à destination, le blondinet monta rapidement les marches qui menaient au bureau du Sandaime. Il passa sans rechigner devant la secrétaire qui lui offrait comme à son habitude le petit regard de mépris et frappa à la porte du Hokage. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre un ENTREZ pour ouvrir la porte et y entrer silencieusement.

Soupirant au regard étoilé du Sandaime, il assit rapidement sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau du vieil homme. Le vieux Sarutobi appela ses Anbu's de sortir pour une conversation en privé.

Lorsque toute la salle fut scellée, le vieillard prit la parole.

« Que me vaut ta visite, Naruto-kun ? »

Fermant ses yeux d'agacement, il parla avec un air ennuyé.

« Cesse tes enfantillages, Saru… Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu à toi… »

Le Sandaime rit chaleureusement aux mots du petit garçon avant de reprendre avec beaucoup d'amusement.

« Pourtant, tu es un enfant… »

« Saru ! »

« Très bien, très bien…Qu'est ce-tu me veux ? »

Regardant à travers la vitre, le jeune blondinet observait solennellement les quatre faces qui étaient sculptées sur la colline gigantesque.

« Konoha va mal Saru… J'ai besoin de me former… Changer cela… »

Fronçant des sourcils, le Sandaime prit une voix grave et sérieuse.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Soupirant tristement le petit blondinet, se leva de sa chaise avant d'aller vers la fenêtre pour regarder d'un air méticuleux les mouvements des civils et shinobis à travers le village. Tout le monde paraissait tellement joyeux et pourtant…

« Le village à perdu sa force d'antan… Saru… La Volonté du Feu est faible dans ses temps-ci. Tu dois faire quelque chose ! Il faut changer les choses et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi… »

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Le garçon qui paraissait tellement mature trancha brutalement.

« Tu es devenu mou… Tes faiblesses actuelles ont donné trop de libertés et c'est cette liberté qui est en train de détruire le village de l'intérieur. »

Le Sandaime se sentit soudainement dix ans plus vieux. Il savait très bien de quoi parlait l'enfant – l'homme qui était un sensei pour lui dans une autre vie -. Il s'était trop relâché depuis la mort de Minato. S'il avait agi de façon plus tranchante et sévère, le village ne serait jamais dans une position aussi vulnérable…

La voix sans pitié de l'enfant continua à le frapper.

« J'ai besoin de toi en tant que le PROFESSEUR ou le DIEU DES SHINOBIS… En ce moment, tu n'es qu'une pauvre carcasse d'un homme qui se tient à peine debout. Ressaisis-toi Saru… »

Le Sandaime comprit les paroles dures mais véridiques. Il n'était plus l'homme qui régnait d'une main de maître sur son village. Sa vieillesse n'était qu'une excuse pour qu'il se relache, mais maintenant que ses faiblesses étaient dites en face de lui, il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer sur le même chemin. Soupirant, il continua la discussion.

« Je suis conscient de ce que tu me dis et je ferai en sorte que cela ne soit plus le cas dans le futur. Dis-moi maintenant ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin d'aller dans la Bibliothèque des Hokage pour me former d'avantage. Je dois comprendre le fonctionnement de ce monde et commencer ma formation. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu m'inscrives à l'académie pour que je puisse garder un profil bas. Ensuite, je demande de faire quelque chose face au problème du clan Uchiha, je peux les détester pour avoir tué trois de mes frères, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il faut les isoler comme de vulgaires objets… Ils sont l'un des deux clans fondateurs du village après tout… Ils méritent le respect. »

« Tu sais très bien que les villageois sont méfiants au fait que c'était un Uchiha qui avait libéréb le Kyubi lors de ta renaissance… Il faut les comprendre ! »

« Ta gentillesse te rend si aveugle Saru… Ce ne sont pas les civils qui dictent ce que tu dois faire ou ne pas faire… Nous sommes dans une dictature, tes décisions ne peuvent être contournés. Nous savons aussi tout les deux qu'aucun Uchiha à part Madara n'est capable de dompter le Kyubi et il me semble qu'il est un Nukenin...Donc n'inclus pas tout un clan dans quelque chose d'aussi méprisable… Je te croyais plus intelligent que cela...»

Sarutobi baissa la tête de honte. Il acquiesça malgré lui.

« Je comprends ! Je ferai de tout mon possible pour que le clan Uchiha ne se sente plus si isolé du reste… As-tu autre chose à me dire...»

« Naturellement ! Je veux que tu ordonnes le retour de Tsunade… Elle doit relancer son programme médical… Et j'ai besoin que ton autre élève – Jiraya – revienne pour renforcer la sécurité du village qui parait honteuse, nous sommes certainement cent fois plus vulnérables que lorsque j'étais encore Hokage… Nous sommes sûrement en ce moment même infectés d'espions. »

Le vieil homme prit la parole de suite.

« Je peux comprendre pour la sécurité du village, mais pour Tsunade cela risque d'être compliqué, elle à beaucoup perdues...»

« Il me semble que je suis bien vivant ? »

« En y pensant de cette façon, elle reviendrait volontiers… »

« Je savais très bien que ta vieillesse te rendait paresseux… Mais là, je suis sûr que tu es devenu stupide… »

Grognant de mécontentement, il laissa passer l'insulte avant de laisser continuer le garçon…

« L'académie doit également être complètement changée… Revois le programme et tu comprendras… Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passés par la tête pour accepter ces bêtises… Dans ce genre de situation, il fallait mettre en place le programme de formation de guerre… Pour finir remet de l'ordre dans ton conseil… Tu es l'Hokage pour l'amour de dieu et tu es le SEUL qui est capable de accorder ou pas accorder quelque chose ! »

Le Sandaime ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Le garçon était froid et dur. Sa voix était autorité. Malgré son âge, il n'était pas capable de contrer la réincarnation de Tobirama-sensei.

Il vit le jeune garçon claqué des doigts. Avec une grande surprise, il vit un clone apparaître de nulle part pour donner à l'original un parchemin. Sarutobi reconnut rapidement le parchemin… Le parchemin des TECHNIQUES INTERDITES.

Il frotta son cran avant de voir le petit garçon sceller le parchemin avant de disparaître à travers un Shunshin classique après l'avoir salué de façon nonchalante.

Sarutobi soupira avant desceller la salle et de rappeler les anbu. Il ferma les yeux avant de sourire tendrement au fait qu'il venait d'avoir une nouvelle motivation. Il savait qu'il était incapable de décevoir Tobirama-sensei. C'était pour cela qu'il fit appel à l'un de ses Anbu.

« Chien. »

Une ombre apparut devant lui.

« Appel au conseil. »

L'ombre disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le blondinet apparut dans sa chambre d'appartement avant de partir s'asseoir sur le petit bureau qui se trouvait non loin. Il commença à étudier le parchemin qu'il avait lui meme crées lorsqu'il était le Nidaime Hokage.

Ses yeux bleu azur passèrent au gris glacial lorsqu'il commença sa lecture.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour se reposer. Il n'était pas un enfant, il était un shinobi vétéran qui était mort durant une guerre. Il n'allait pas laisser son village dans sa faiblesse actuelle.

Avec ses connaissances et ses talents intellectuels antérieurs en tant que Tobirama Senju et son chakra pharamineux, ses gènes Uzumaki et le fait qu'il était le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko en tant que Naruto Uzumaki, il avait les moyens de dépasser Madara et Hashirama. Pour le bien de son village, il ferait en sorte qu'il soit invincible.

Il était déçu par le fait que Konoha soit tombé si bas. C'était quelque chose qui le rendait malade de savoir que son village était en train de pourrir de l'intérieur.

Mais, il s'était fait une résolution dans cette nouvelle vie. Il redeviendrait Hokage et il ramènerai son village à sa gloire d'antan. Pour cela, il sacrifierait même son enfance qui lui importait peu. Il n'avait jamais vécu une vie de paix. Il était né shinobi et mort shinobi. Cela changera rien s'il le faisait de même en tant que Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
